Desde el infierno al infierno
by RunlineY
Summary: Esta historia es sobre una aventura que le ocurre a Piccolo mientras esta en el infierno y encuentra un extraño espejo que le cambiara la vida y la dimension. TERMINADO
1. El espejo roto

DESDE EL INFIERNO AL INFIERNO  
  
Capitulo 1: El espejo roto  
  
N. de A.: Este Fic tiene palabrotas y comentarios mal sonantes (pero pocos). Se que a la mayoría os da igual pero yo aviso. -.  
  
El aire estaba viciado, tanto que mas de una vez pensó que se moría de asfixia, luego recordaba un pequeño detalle sin importancia... ya estaba muerto. Piccolo escudriñó el horizonte, nada cambiaba allí abajo; riscos puntiagudos, ríos de lava incandescente... todo igual que el primer día. El namekiano soltó un profundo suspiro.  
  
- ¿En que estaría yo pensando...? –se preguntó a sí mismo.  
  
La verdad no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, al principio le pareció bien, gracias a su sacrificio el mundo se salvó... pero al cabo de un tiempo empezó a aburrirse y lamentar su suerte. Hasta sus oídos llegó el ruido de una pelea bastante cercana. Los golpes y estallidos retumbaban por todas partes. Desde que él había llegado allí las peleas habían disminuido considerablemente, las demás almas condenadas preferían portarse bien los unos con los otros a que el guerrero verde aparecería en medio del combate y acabara con ambos contrincantes, sin siquiera saber el motivo de la disputa.  
  
Piccolo dirigió su mirada hacia el ruido, ahora mismo no tenia nada importante que hacer, así que pensó en hacer una de sus intervenciones. Levantó el vuelo y se dirigió al lugar. Mientras se acercaba pudo distinguir el corro que se había formado alrededor de los luchadores. La mayoría eran guardas, que se habían acercado para "calmar" la situación sin intervenir, el resto eran curiosos que se habían acercado. Cuando Piccolo apareció a la vista de uno de los curiosos, la noticia de su llegada se extendió como la pólvora y en unos momentos tan solo quedaban los guardias. El namekiano se detuvo a unos metros de los luchadores y observó.  
  
Eran nuevos. Por lo que podía oír en sus gritos habían intentado dar un golpe de estado en su planeta, acabando con la vida de muchos civiles, pero por desgracia habían conseguido reducirles. Por lo visto uno de ellos tuvo la culpa de ese echo o al menos el otro le culpaba. La verdad es que le parecía una discusión de lo mas tonta, ¿qué mas daba quien habría tenido la culpa? Lo importante es que estaban ahí ¿no? Decidió intervenir.  
  
- ¡Hey, vosotros! No arméis tanto jaleo, aquí ahí gente que quiere descansar en paz.  
  
- Tú te callas, capullo verde. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -. Respondió el acusador de malas maneras, ese era el único aliciente que necesitó para unirse a la pelea.  
  
- ¿Por lo visto no sabéis con quien habláis?  
  
- ¿Acaso deberíamos? – dijo el otro.  
  
- Deberíais. –dijo en tono tranquilo mientras desaparecía de su vista y reaparecería en medio de ambos.  
  
Acto seguido uno de los tipos recibió un puñetazo en plena cara y salió disparado hacia unas rocas picudas, al segundo también le iba un puñetazo, pero éste ya había salido del shoc y consiguió esquivar por los pelos el puño.  
  
- IMBECIL – grito el que había conseguido esquivar el puñetazo mientras contraatacaba colocando su propio puñetazo en el estomago de Piccolo.  
  
- ¿Solo eso?- dijo un Piccolo que ni lo había sentido.  
  
El hombre lo miró con terror e intentó salir huyendo, mal hecho, en cuanto se volvió para correr Piccolo le asestó un cogotazo haciendo que el pobre desdichado se estrellara contra el suelo. Ni a él ni a su compañero les quedaban ganas para seguir luchando, para desgracia del namekiano "creo que les he dado demasiado fuerte" pensó.  
  
- ¡¡BRAVO SR. PICcOLO!! ¡¡USTED ES EL MEJOR!! –oyó gritar a los guardias.  
  
- Como siempre – dijo él mas para sí mismo que para los guardias.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, se había quedado con ganas de pelea y buscaba con quien desahogarse. Después de un rato no veía a nadie fuerte y los que veía no le interesaban. "¡Que pasa aquí! se han escondido bajo las piedras ¿o que?" Pensó. Siguió buscando durante un rato mas, aunque al final ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba, mas bien vagaba por ahí. Hasta que de casualidad se fijó.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy? Mmm... no conozco este lugar  
  
Efectivamente, ese lugar no se parecía a ninguno que el abría visto en el infierno antes. Se trataba de una gran caverna en cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas con cristales blancos, a simple vista el creyó que se trataba de hielo, pero descartó esa idea rápidamente, en aquella parte hacia tanto calor o mas que en el resto. Descubrió una pequeña entrada natural en una de las paredes de cristal, la curiosidad le venció y descendió.  
  
Se acercó cauteloso a la pequeña entrada. Desde arriba le había parecido mayor pero al acercarse pudo comprobar que tan apenas le llegaba al pecho y era bastante estrecha. Aun así se asomó al interior, todo estaba oscuro. Ni siquiera sus agudos ojos podían romper esa oscuridad, pero algo le incitaba a entrar.  
  
- Ya que he llegado hasta aquí... – se disculpó a sí mismo por la curiosidad.  
  
Piccolo se adentró en la oscuridad. Ya llevaba unos pasos cuando se arrepintió al no ver ninguna luz al final del túnel, para sorpresa suya cuando giró sobre sus talones para irse no había ni rastro de la entrada.  
  
- ¿¿Pero que...??  
  
No le quedo mas remedió que continuar. Podía tocar las paredes del túnel al estirar los brazos hacia los costados y no podía mantenerse erguido. Siguió avanzando y maldiciendo su suerte. Le era muy incomodo caminar encorvado por ese túnel estrecho he interminable, también descubrió algo de su persona que no conocía, que era claustrofóbico, odiaba los espacios tan estrechos. Caminó y caminó por largo rato y a allí no había salida, solo un túnel interminable en una oscuridad total.  
  
- MALDICI"N –gritó desesperado, su grito fue acompañado por una descarga de energía lanzada hacia delante.  
  
La descarga rompió la oscuridad y el silencio del túnel; iluminando las paredes de roca con su siseo característico voló hacia el frente perdiéndose en la oscuridad infinita.  
  
- Que alentador... – dijo con tono irónico al quedar de nuevo en penumbra.  
  
No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando el siseo de la descarga volvió a sus oídos, miro al frente, seguía habiendo oscuridad, pero algo le alumbró desde atrás. Cuando se percató y miró de reojo pudo ver como la misma onda de energía que él había lanzado le volvía pero por detrás.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡WOUW!!!!- Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó cuerpo a tierra, la bola de energía le pasó sobre él rozándole- MALDITA SEA, ES UN BUCLE... ¿¿EEEhhh??  
  
Ante él la bola había impactado contra algo abriendo lo que parecía una brecha en una pared.  
  
- ¿Pero como...? ¡Hace unos instantes no había NADA!  
  
A través de la brecha se filtraba una luz blanquecina, pero ante sus ojos la brecha comenzó a cerrarse.  
  
- A NO –sin pensarlo dos veces Piccolo salto a través del hueco.  
  
El namekiano se levantó del suelo poco a poco y mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una sala cuyas paredes eran de cristal pulido y luminoso, no parecía haber ninguna entrada salvo la brecha ya cerrada. En el centro de la sala había una tarima redonda con escaleras y en el centro de ésta una especie de pedestal con forma de garra que sostenía algo.  
  
Piccolo se acercó al pedestal. Mientras se acercaba notó la pequeña sacudida de una energía bastante fuerte pero muy pequeña, parecía emanar del contenido del pedestal. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con lo que sostenía, era un espejo... ni siquiera eso... era un fragmento de espejo, bastante grande pero un fragmento. El namekiano hizo un ruido de fastidio, pensaba encontrarse con algo mas interesante que un espejo roto. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a buscar una salida, cuando se giró se encontró con que al final de las escaleras de la tarima cristalina no había nada salvo una larga caída a un vació sin fin. Incluso las paredes de cristal luminoso habían desaparecido. Se podría decir que realmente se encontraba en medio de la nada.  
  
- ¡GENIAL! ¿Pero donde diablos me he metido ahora?  
  
Con un gruñido de rabia se encaminó al borde de la tarima y se dispuso a volar, cuando dio el salto de despegue confiado de sus habilidades empezó a caer.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡JODER!!!!!! – gritó agarrándose en el ultimo momento a la tarima.  
  
Tuvo que subirse a pulso, algo que para su sorpresa le costó mas de lo normal. Una vez arriba y repuesto del susto inicial miró a su alrededor buscando alguna causa para su incapacidad. Nada, estaba solo. Entonces se decidió a probar algo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡KYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!- gritó extendiendo su mano hacia delante.  
  
Nada... ni siquiera un chispazo. Piccolo miró su mano impotente.  
  
- Pero... pero que diablos me pasa... ¿por que no...? ¡mierda!  
  
Volvió a intentarlo varias veces pero nada, algo anulaba sus poderes. Tan solo consiguió quedarse exhausto. Al final optó inconscientemente a dar vueltas por todo el redondo de la tarima como un tigre enjaulado. Después de la vuelta numero setecientos se fijó en algo. El pedestal seguía ahí y con él su contenido. En su total aburrimiento encontró el objeto algo mas interesante y se acercó.  
  
Vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo, parecía diferente. Algo cambiaba de lo real al reflejo... se acercó un poco mas. Miró fijamente su reflejo para encontrar el cambio, entonces se dio cuenta.  
  
- Que raro... el fondo que muestra el espejo... no es lo que yo tengo detrás.  
  
Efectivamente. Lo que el espejo mostraba era una ciudad en ruinas y él detrás tenía o mejor dicho no tenía nada, al menos no en ese ángulo. El namekiano se dio la vuelta para comprobar su teoría, fracasó. Justo detrás de él se alzaban edificios en ruinas. Volvió a mirar al frente pero tanto espejo, como pedestal y tarima habían desaparecido.  
  
- Otra vez no... – dijo desesperado ante el nuevo cambio de escenario.  
  
Miró a su en rededor, todo indicaba que era una ciudad destruida hacía ya tiempo. Una gélida brisa de otoño le acarició el rostro. "Al menos este sitió tiene algo agradable" lo pensó, por que ni muerto admitiría que echaba de menos la Tierra. Era de noche o al menos estaba oscuro, por que cuando miro al cielo esperando encontrarlo estrellado, pero lo que encontró fue un cielo negro, totalmente apagado excepto por una luna de color rojo que aparecía por el Este y un "sol" que desaparecía por el Oeste. Lo que mas le extrañó fue el sol, parecía como si estaría en medio de un eclipse total, era una esfera negra de bordes que emitían una luz blanca y mortecina. La primera impresión que había tenido era la de haber vuelto a la Tierra, ahora sencillamente se lo preguntaba.  
  
Paseó un rato entre los escombros, no había nada que conservase su forma original. Era una catástrofe total. Caminó por la ciudad buscando respuestas hasta que la esfera roja brilló en lo alto. Entonces Piccolo con un suspiro de resignación se sentó sobre una gran roca de hormigón para evaluar que era lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento. Había pegado a esos tipos... había encontrado una parte muy rara en el infierno... entró por una puerta que después desapareció... había estado encerrado en un pasillo sin fin... consiguió salir de él para entrar en una habitación de cristal... y... hasta ahí llego su análisis ya que un gran rugido estremecedor le sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
Se levantó de su asiento como por un resorte y se dirigió hacia la procedencia del sonido, ese rugido tendría un dueño y ese dueño respuestas, aun que tendría que sacárselas a golpes. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí otros rugidos se unieron al coro, también creyó oír un grito de guerra femenino entre los rugidos. Cuando llegó se encontró con unos seres que no había visto nunca.  
  
Eran seres con forma humana pero iban encorvados y en vez de boca y nariz tenían un hocico lleno de colmillos afilados, eran calvos y sus orejas tenían aspecto de las de un murciélago. Por otra parte sus manos y pies eran garras, y en su espalda había un par de alas mal formes de murciélago también y al final de la espalda tenían una cola larga y de reptil. Debían de ser dos veces su altura y tenían un color ocre. Pero de entre esos horrendos gigantes había una figura que le llamó mas la atención. Se trataba de una muchacha de unos 20 o 21 años que se defendía con una larga katana con mucha habilidad. Desde donde estaba podía verla claramente, según sus estimaciones la chica tendría la misma estatura que Vegeta o quizás un poco mas baja, pero por ahí. Tenía el pelo largo, negro y rizado; he iba vestida totalmente de negro, con una chamarra de cuero larga, sin mangas y atada con hebillas plateadas, llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla el resto de la pierna estaba cubierto por unas botas altas y del mismo color; también protegía sus muñecas con unas muñequeras de metal plateado. Parecía tener la situación bajo control, pero no tardo en comprobar que tan solo lo parecía.  
  
Uno de los seres la atacó por detrás mientras se defendía de otros tres que le atacaban por los flancos y por el frente. La chica no consiguió girarse a tiempo y la criatura la lanzó por los aires de un colazo, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared de un edificio que se mantenía todavía en pie para terminar de derrumbarla. Los escombros cayeron sobre ella dejándola inconsciente y atrapada. Las bestias también habrían caído sobre ella si no los haría detenido el guerrero verde.  
  
- ¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien mas fuerte, capullos deformes?- dijo interponiéndose entre las bestias y su presa.  
  
Los monstruos no aminoraron la marcha y arremetieron contra Piccolo. Éste rechazó al primero de un puñetazo lanzándolo lejos y haciéndose mucho daño en la mano.  
  
- ¡AUGH! ¡¿De que diablos están hechos?!  
  
El segundo y el tercero le respondieron a la pregunta lanzándose contra él desde los lados, sin parecer importarles que su compañero saldría volando de un solo puñetazo. Piccolo saltó haciendo que las dos bestias se chocaran entre sí. El namekiano se mantuvo en el aire.  
  
- Bien, vuelvo a ser el mismo.  
  
Su alegría no duró mucho otro de los bichos saltó con el fin de agarrarle, no tuvo dificultad en esquivarle.  
  
- Mequetrefes... ¿con esa patética velocidad pretendéis cogerme?  
  
Los cuatro monstruos se pusieron en circulo con sus ojos blancos sin pupila fijos en el namekiano, entonces abrieron sus bocas y de ellas salió un rayo rojo junto con un olor repulsivo. Los rayos rojos se juntaron en uno y se dirigieron hacia él. Piccolo ni se molesto en esquivarlo lo recibió de lleno con los brazos cruzados e inmutable. Cuando el humo se dispersó Piccolo seguía en su sitio dispersando el humo que quedaba con una mano con aire distraído y sonrisa perversa.  
  
- ¿Ya habéis acabado? Mi turno... PREPARAOS PARA MORIR  
  
Con una rapidez increíble Piccolo lanzó cuatro rayos consecutivos de gran potencia levantando humos, escombros y trozos de las bestias al impactar contra ellos. Cuando el humo se dispersó contempló su obra con curiosidad, los trozos de sanguinolentos de los monstruos se esparcían por lo que antiguamente habría sido una carretera.  
  
- Mmm... interesante, esos rayos habían fulminado un edificio sin ningún problema... rara vez tienen un efecto tan... – acababa de ver el trozo de lo que parecía el estomago de una de las criaturas. Con cara de asco- repulsivo...  
  
Piccolo dirigió su atención a la chica que seguía inconsciente entre los escombros, sobrevoló los cadáveres y aterrizó junto a ella. Quitó los cascotes que tenía encima y le tomó el pulso. Estaba viva y no parecía tener nada grave salvo el golpe en la cabeza y un corte superficial en la mejilla. La cogió en brazos para alejarla de aquel lugar, al cogerla algo cayó al suelo, Piccolo se agachó como pudo y lo recogió con una mano, se trataba de un colgante de forma ovalada con unas flores labradas. También recogió la espada de la muchacha y se alejó volando del lugar.  
  
Aterrizó a un par de kilómetros mas allá en lo alto de un edificio que aunque en ruinas todavía se mantenía en pie. Dejó a la chica en el suelo y preparó una hoguera. A la luz de ésta examinó el pequeño objeto que se le había caído a la chica al cogerla, la fina cadena se había partido y descubrió que no era un colgante común, era un camafeo, un colgante de los que se abren. Después de darle cinco mil vueltas para descubrir como se abría, lo consiguió. En su interior había una foto en miniatura en ella se podían ver cinco chicas sonrientes sentadas en la hierva. Pudo reconocer a una de las chicas como la muchacha de la katana, pero mas joven en esa foto no superaban ninguna los 16 años. De repente noto un filo gélido en el cuello, miró hacia donde había dejado a la chica, no estaba. Entonces oyó una voz femenina en su espalda, como había supuesto era quien sostenía el cuchillo en su cuello.  
  
- No se quien eres, pero eso es mío.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
BUENAS. No se si os habrá gustado. Si tenéis alguna critica o sugerencia mandarme un review. O simplemente enviarlo para saber si lo habéis leído y si os a gustado o no... de todas formas mandarlo, por favor.  
  
Como habéis visto es un fic sobre Piccolo, que al pobre lo tenemos abandonado. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que no hay ni un solo fic donde el sea el protagonista? De todas formas también continuaré mi otro fic; pero espero que este que iniciado os guste, sino recibo reviews no lo continuaré, yo no escribo cosas que no gusten. Tan solo con un par de cientos de reviews me conformo ;p  
  
RUNLINEY 


	2. La chica de ojos plateados

DESDE EL INFIERNO AL INFIERNO  
  
Capitulo 2: La chica de ojos plateados  
  
De repente noto un filo gélido en el cuello, miró hacia donde había dejado a la chica, no estaba. Entonces oyó una voz femenina en su espalda, como había supuesto era quien sostenía el cuchillo en su cuello.  
  
- No se quien eres, pero eso es mío.  
  
Piccolo miro de reojo a la chica.  
  
- ¿Siempre tratas así a quien te salva la vida? O únicamente tengo suerte  
  
La muchacha se quedo un momento confundida y aflojó el cuchillo. Piccolo se la quito de encima con una llave que la lanzó unos metros mas allá. La chica se incorporó de un salto y se volvió hacia Piccolo en posición de combate y con el cuchillo listo. Él la miró divertido.  
  
- No hagas el ridículo niña. Si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta.  
  
La mujer lo miró con odio, se tensó mas y examinó a su oponente, había algo en el rostro de ese hombre que no le inspiraba confianza, además que su color y sus orejas no parecían muy humanas. Piccolo también examinó a la muchacha, sus primeras impresiones habían sido acertadas; esa chica era una guerrera experimentada y no una niñita débil que se quería hacer la valiente. Pero lo mas curioso era que los ojos de la chica, parecían plata bruñida. Los ojos plateados de la muchacha centelleaban con la luz rojiza de la hoguera y con la mirada de odio que le ponía en ese momento tenia un aspecto amenazador. Pero no fue miedo lo que sintió Piccolo sino curiosidad, pero la chica lo interpretó de otro modo.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? ¡HABLA!  
  
Piccolo no hizo ningún movimiento tan solo la miraba entre divertido y curioso. ¿En verdad esa cría creía que le tenía asustado?  
  
- ¡RESPONDE! o lo siguiente que veras será una luz blanca tras un largo túnel- volvió a decir la chica con voz autoritaria y maliciosa.  
  
Pues si, se lo estaba creyendo. "Creo que es hora de bajarle los humos" pensó él. La chica no vio nada, todo fue muy rápido; un momento antes el hombre verde estaba delante suyo y un momento después ella volvía a estar en el suelo y desarmada.  
  
- Como ya te he dicho: si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta.- dijo él acuclillándose junto a ella- No quiero tener que hacerte daño, pero no vuelvas a amenazarme, o lo haré.  
  
La chica le miró con mas odio, pero no dijo nada. Piccolo la sonrió con malicia.  
  
- Buena chica. Ahora di tú primero tu nombre.  
  
- Yo lo he preguntado antes-. Respondió la chica.  
  
- ¿Todavía sigues con esas? – soltó una carcajada- Las damas primero.  
  
- Aquí no hay ninguna, así que empieza tú.  
  
Piccolo estaba cada vez mas sorprendido por la cabezonería de la chica. En estos momentos la chica estaba en el suelo, desarmada y en clara desventaja pero aun así seguía queriendo llevar la voz cantante. Piccolo terminó cediendo, sabía que si no lo hacía no llegaría a nada, se levantó y extendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
- Mi nombre es Piccolo ¿y tú? – Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.  
  
- Puedes llamarme Leyenda.  
  
- ¿Leyenda? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?  
  
- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Piccolo?  
  
- ¿Tienes que responder de ese modo siempre a todo?  
  
- No soy la única que lo está haciendo.  
  
Se quedaron un rato analizándose mutuamente, Hasta que fue Leyenda quien rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que me has salvado?  
  
- ¿No sabes que significa el verbo salvar?- se dio la vuelta avergonzado, la verdad es que no había pensado salvarla, ni siquiera ayudarla, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba ahí -. Por cierto, ¿qué eran esos bichos que he matado?  
  
- ¿¿¿Matado??? ¿Qué coño quieres decir con matado?  
  
- ¿Tan poco sabes lo que significa matar?  
  
- Si que lo se, pero MATAR a un slug es... es imposible.  
  
- ¿Slug? Así es como se llaman... bueno, pues yo los he matado.  
  
- Es imposible, los slugs son invulnerables. Hagas lo que les hagas no les pasa nada.  
  
- ¿En serio? Pues yo no tarde mucho en aniquilarlos... además la experiencia me dice que no hay nada invulnerable, solo difícil de matar. Que tú no hayas podido será por que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ NO SOY QUE?! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE...! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!  
  
- Por cierto – la ignora- esto es tuyo - le da el camafeo-. Se te debió romper mientras luchabas.  
  
La chica observó su relicario y después miró a Piccolo que volvía a estar sentado junto al fuego.  
  
- Gracias- dijo en un susurro, a pesar de la distancia Piccolo lo oyó perfectamente, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Leyenda se puso a dar vueltas por la plataforma, buscando sin encontrar algún sitio por el que bajar. Pero nada, estaban a la altura de un décimo piso y no había ni escaleras ni nada.  
  
- ¡¿Como demonios hemos subido aquí?!  
  
Piccolo que hasta ese momento la estaba ignorando dio un brinco ante la repentina intervención de la chica, la verdad es que se había olvidado de ella. Alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con los ojos plateados que le miraban de manera interrogante.  
  
- Yo te he subido aquí mientras estabas inconsciente.  
  
- Eso ya me lo suponía, ¿pero como?... no hay forma de subir tampoco de bajar...  
  
- Por eso elegí este lugar.  
  
La chica lo miró con cara mas interrogante.  
  
- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.  
  
- Piensa un poco ¿quieres? Lo hice volando  
  
- ¿Volando...? – con la ceja alzada- ¿Te crees que soy imbecil?  
  
- Pues si. Y si no te lo crees haya tú.  
  
- A si... y dime ¿donde están tus alas? ¿debajo de la capa o del turbante? ¿o acaso vuelas con esas orejotas?  
  
- Tt... serás puta, deja de reírte de mi. No las necesito. Si serías mas inteligente sabrías que un guerrero bien entrenado puede llegar a utilizar su ki para levitar e incluso volar.  
  
- ¿El ki?  
  
- Mmm... deja que lo adivine, no sabes lo que es ¿no es así niña?  
  
- Para tu información, bicho verde, si que lo se. El ki es el alma del guerrero, su energía vital.  
  
- Al menos algo si que sabes. Aun que dudo que tus conocimientos pasen de la teoría.  
  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
- Que ni siquiera sabes utilizarlo.  
  
- ¿Quién te a dicho eso? Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes lo que se o no se.  
  
- En serio-. Con mirada despectiva-. Ya que eres tan lista, haz esto...  
  
Piccolo lanzó un rayo de energía que hizo un agujero en el piso. Leyenda pareció sorprendida durante un momento. Después dijo.  
  
- No tengo porque mostrarte nada-. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó.  
  
- Ya, claro. Sabía que eras una debilucha.  
  
Leyenda se volvió hacia el y le soltó una retahíla tacos que fueron silenciados por un grito estridente y agudo parecía casi humano.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA SIDO ESO?!- preguntó Piccolo intentando hacerse oír sobre el grito.  
  
- SON ARPÍAS. DEBÍ HABERME DADO CUENTA ANTES... ¡JODER! ¡HA SIDO POR TU CULPA!  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¿POR MI CULPA? ¿PERO QUE COÑO HECHO YO?  
  
- DISTRAERME CON TUS GILIPOLLECES.  
  
No pudieron hablar mas una bandada de lo que parecían ser mujeres que en lugar de brazos tenían alas y de cintura para abajo garras y cola de águila. Eran un total de seis arpías que habían sido atraídas, como Leyenda sabía, por la luz de la hoguera. Leyenda Cogió su katana, esta centelleó al sacarla de la vaina como celebrando lo. Piccolo por su parte se preparó para el combate, no parecían muy fuertes pero, como pudo comprobar, eran terriblemente rápidas.  
  
La primera arpía se abalanzó sobre Leyenda con las garras por delante, la chica parecía paralizada. Piccolo tuvo el acto reflejo de ponerse entre la chica y el monstruo, pero otra arpía le entretuvo a él. De todas formas Leyenda no tuvo problemas para despacharla de un solo golpe. Se había quedado inmóvil a posta y tan solo se movió cuando tuvo a la arpía encima, en ese momento se agachó y las garras de la semi pájaro pasaron sobre ella. Mientras el cuerpo de la pajarraca le pasaba por encima, introdujo su espada entre el hueco que quedaba entre las dos patas, la criatura no pudo esquivarlo y se clavo ella misma el filo de la katana, la inercia hizo el resto. La arpía cayó al suelo con el vientre abierto desde el esternón hasta la cola. Leyenda se incorporó para recibir a otra con el mismo método; y como supo después Piccolo el único método efectivo y rápido.  
  
Piccolo daba golpes a diestro y siniestro, pero las tres arpías que le atacaban esquivaban sus golpes sin dificultad. Él tampoco tenía problemas en esquivarlas, al parecer estaban igualados en velocidad, pero no en fuerza. "Si tan solo pudiera colar uno, solo con uno bastaría" Pensaba. Las tres arpías se alejaron de él al unísono, perfectamente equilibradas se pusieron a su alrededor y empezaron a chillar de forma tan aguda que Piccolo no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas e intentar proteger sus agudos oídos del pinchazo de sonido. El tormento no duró mucho, una de las arpías fue silenciada de manera brusca cuando la punta de una katana apareció en su pecho, la mujer pájaro seguía de pie aun que sin fuerzas y ahogándose con su propia sangre, las otras quedaron en silencio. De repente cayó al suelo empujada por algo, de detrás de su compañera muerta apareció una figura femenina de negro, las arpías miraron a su alrededor y descubrieron a sus otras compañeras destripadas. Piccolo también miraba a su en rededor asombrado, ella sola había acabado con cuatro arpías sin dificultades, quizás la había subestimado.  
  
- ¿Y tú eras quien me llamaba debilucha?- dijo ella con ironía.  
  
- Sigues siendo una debilucha, niña.  
  
Ella lo miró con fastidio, pero no pudo contestarle nada ya que las arpías habían vuelto de su shoc y querían vengar a sus compañeras. Se abalanzaron sobre la chica, ella acabó con una de ellas igual que con las demás, pero cuando iba a matar a la segunda, la arpía se desvaneció con una explosión delante suyo.  
  
- ¿Creías que te iba a dejar que me pusieras en mal lugar?- dijo Piccolo bajando su mano.  
  
Leyenda lo miró con reproche y luego le puso una mirada astuta.  
  
- Según lo veo no te a servido de nada, yo he matado cinco, tú una.  
  
Piccolo soltó un gruñido y levantó el vuelo dispuesto a irse.  
  
- ¡¡EEYY!! ¡Espera!- dijo ella envainando su espada.  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo deteniéndose.  
  
- Tú me has subido aquí, lo menos que puedes hacer es bajarme.  
  
- Búscate la vida.- dedicándole una mirada maliciosa.  
  
- ¡Serás cabrón! Mira, bájame y te haré de guía.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace suponer que necesito guía?  
  
- Lo primero: que no eres humano; lo segundo: que no sabías ni lo que era una arpía; y lo tercero: que si sigues en esa dirección, acabas muerto.  
  
Piccolo se lo pensó unos instantes, era verdad que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y también era verdad que no le importaba; en estos momentos tan solo quería respuestas. Miró a su alrededor y observó unos instantes el desolado panorama; Leyenda parecía ser el único ser no hostil y con la capacidad de hablar y razonar de los alrededores. Quizás encontraría algo si iba con ella... un tiempo, por supuesto.  
  
- Esta bien-. Dijo finalmente.  
  
Piccolo la cogió en brazos, ella se agarró fuertemente a su cuello con miedo a caerse. Después tomaron un rumbo indicado por Leyenda, según le dijo por ahí estaba el único refugio seguro en esa parte de el mundo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:  
  
BUENAS. ¿qué os ha parecido? Se que quizás me ha salido un poco gore pero... es que yo soy así. Además quiero hacer este fic "serio" y "novelesco" (lo pongo entre comillas por si acaso no sale). Por otra parte me alegro de que os gustara el primer capitulo. Seguir enviando reviews con comentarios, preguntas, bombas... Bueno me despido.  
  
RUNLINEY 


	3. La gran biblioteca

Desde el infierno al infierno  
  
Capitulo 3: La gran biblioteca  
  
Leyenda parecía ser el único ser no hostil y con la capacidad de hablar y razonar de los alrededores. Quizás encontraría algo si iba con ella... un tiempo, por supuesto.  
  
- Esta bien-. Dijo finalmente.  
  
Piccolo la cogió en brazos, ella se agarró fuertemente a su cuello con miedo a caerse. Después tomaron un rumbo indicado por Leyenda, según le dijo por ahí estaba el único refugio seguro en esa parte de el mundo.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
- ¿Todavía queda lejos? – preguntó el namekiano a las 3 horas de vuelo.  
  
- No, ya estamos llegando. Aunque a partir de aquí deberíamos seguir a pie.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Recuerdas a las arpías? Pues bien, gracias a ellas los habitantes de este lugar han aprendido a disparar y después preguntar.  
  
- Mmm... Entendido.  
  
Piccolo descendió y se posó sobre un campo de cenizas, al parecer aquel lugar se trataba de un antiguo bosque, que había sido consumido totalmente por las llamas; nada mas tocar suelo Piccolo soltó a su pasajera de la manera mas suave posible, es decir la dejó caer.  
  
- ¡Ay! Pero que delicado eres. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ceniza.  
  
El namekiano no le prestó atención, se alejó unos pasos de ella y observó a su alrededor, le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera habitar en un lugar tan... muerto. En el trayecto Leyenda y Piccolo intercambiaron historias, él le contó como había llegado hasta allí, aunque había omitido que su punto de partida había sido el infierno y también hizo lo mismo con el pequeño y simple detalle de que él estaba muerto. Ella por su parte le contó que había pasado en aquel lugar. Al parecer hacía ya cuarenta años el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad. El sol se volvió negro, la luna roja y las estrellas cayeron a del cielo en una lluvia de fuego, ella lo describió con la simple palabra de "Apocalipsis". Poco después de ello empezaron a aparecer todos aquellos monstruos que ahora asolaban la Tierra.  
  
- ¡Hey, Tú, Bicho verde! – Le llamo la chica, cuando Piccolo se dio la vuelta observó que Leyenda se había alejado ya unos metros de él - ¿Vienes, o no?  
  
- Oye niña, vuelve llamarme "bicho verde" y acabas mal – mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
- Mientras me sigas tratando de "niña" – encogiéndose de hombros- , yo te trataré de "bicho verde". ¿De acuerdo... Bicho verde?  
  
A Piccolo le saltó una vena pero no dijo nada, tan solo la miró con odio y la siguió. Llevaban ya un rato andando cuando llegaron a lo que era el final de un acantilado que parecía haber sido en otros tiempos una gran cascada natural.  
  
- Ya hemos llegado- saltó Leyenda de repente.  
  
- ¿Oye... qué se supone que tenemos que encontrar aquí?- dijo Piccolo. Leyenda le había hablado de una serie de cuevas, pero ahí no había ninguna entrada.  
  
- Bueno... te prometí respuestas, pero yo no las tengo; aun que conozco a alguien que puede que si.  
  
- ¿Y quien es?  
  
- Una amiga.  
  
Piccolo notó en la voz de la guerrera un tono que no había oído en ella antes, denotaba una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia.  
  
- ¿Bueno y donde está?  
  
Leyenda le miró de reojo y después se alejó de él, se subió a una gran piedra que había y dijo unas palabras en una lengua desconocida para Piccolo.  
  
- Anjalim karguin dar.  
  
Ante la asombrada mirada de Piccolo parte de la pared de roca empezó a moverse y a contraerse, hasta convertirse en una gran serpiente gris de ojos negros que miró a Leyenda y le contestó en la misma lengua. Ella le contestó algo y la serpiente miró de reojo a Piccolo, después pareció como si se lo pensara y le volvió a contestar algo. Cuando ella hubo asentido la serpiente volvió al hueco que había dejado en la pared y justo debajo de ella apareció una puerta de piedra. Leyenda le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.  
  
Cuando atravesaron la puerta esta cerró tras ellos. Recorrieron un pasillo vagamente iluminado por pequeñas antorchas, el pasillo desembocaba en una gran caverna compuesta por pequeñas cuevas, cada una de ellas con su propia puerta. Según pudo adivinar Piccolo se trataba de una especie de ciudad, aunque por la única calle existente tan solo se veían mujeres y algunas niñas que le miraban de forma rara. Una mujer de ropas parecidas a las de Leyenda pero en rojas y con chaleco de cuero corto en vez de largo, al parecer ella era la única que llevaba un chaleco largo.  
  
- Gander'ar Leyenda – Dijo la mujer abrazando a Leyenda.  
  
- Gander'ar Jhasa – respondió Leyenda.  
  
La mujer parecía ser mayor que Leyenda, pero tenía un aire mas simpático. Jhasa miró a Piccolo de arriba abajo con sus ojos negros y después se volvió a Leyenda.  
  
(N. de A.: Las conversaciones que aparezcan ente comillas están en el otro idioma.)  
  
- "¿Oye, de donde has sacado a este tipo?"- le dijo en su idioma a Leyenda.  
  
- "Es una larga historia. Tengo que ir a ver a Noctua, Jhasa."  
  
- "Si, pero él no puede"  
  
- "Él viene conmigo."  
  
- "Conoces las normas de la ciudad, Leyenda, los hombres no pueden..."  
  
- "¡No hace falta que me las recuerdes! ¡Yo misma dicté algunas! - Poniendo tono de mando – Llévame donde Noctua, Jhasa. –Piccolo no entendió nada de la conversación pero ante la reacción de la mujer ante el tono de orden de su compañera le pareció curiosa, estaba perpleja-. Es una orden, Jhasa."  
  
- "Como deseé, señora."- Dijo La mujer con una reverencia.  
  
Jhasa les guió por unas anchas escaleras de subida que había al fondo entre las miradas de curiosidad de las demás ciudadanas. Unas cuantas niñas se acercaban cuchicheando y riendo por lo bajo hacia Piccolo, cuando éste las miraba ellas salían corriendo entre risas y tontos grititos.  
  
Por fin llegaron al final de las escaleras, éstas desembocaban en una gran puerta de bronce que tenia un gran árbol grabado en una de las remas del árbol se veía una lechuza de ojos carmesí.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos? – susurró Piccolo a su compañera mientras la otra mujer hablaba con una de las guardias que custodiaban la puerta.  
  
- En una ciudad – dijo también en susurró, lo iba a dejar ahí, pero la mirada que le echo Piccolo de "eso ya lo se" le hizo proseguir -. La matrona de esta ciudad es amiga mía. Es una mujer sabia... por otra parte también posee una gran biblioteca, quizás, si ella no sabe nada, podamos encontrar algo sobre el espejo ese.  
  
- ¡¿Podamos?! – con cara de pocos amigos, "¿desde cuando hay un nosotros?" pensó.  
  
- Prometí que te ayudaría ¿recuerdas?  
  
El namekiano puso cara de fastidio, algo le dijo que debería soportar durante mucho tiempo a esa niñata. En ese momento Piccolo percibió las miradas de desconfianza que le lanzaban las guardias.  
  
- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no debería estar aquí? –todavía en susurro.  
  
Ante su sorpresa Leyenda soltó unas carcajadas que no se pudo aguantar, pero fue solo un segundo por que justo después se tapó la boca con la mano y volvió a su seriedad. Él la miró con curiosidad, desde que se habían conocido no la había visto sonreír y mucho menos reírse; mas le sorprendió que tanto Jhasa como las guardias la miraban con la misma curiosidad.  
  
- La verdad es que en esta ciudad no se permite el paso a los hombres.- Dijo ella ignorando las miradas. Después se dirigió hacia las guardias diciéndoles algo en su lengua, una de ellas asintió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero la otra se lo impidió y contestó algo a lo que Leyenda respondió con un suspiro de resignación y algo que por descarte Piccolo identifico como un "no". Pero no basto y se inició una discusión que Leyenda zanjó con el mismo tono de mando que cuando había discutido con Jhasa.  
  
Finalmente consiguió que les abrirían la puerta. Piccolo y Leyenda entraron en la sala de la matrona, el namekiano se había imaginado que se encontraría ante una regia mujer sentada en un trono, pero lo que halló fue a una anciana sentada al otro lado de un escritorio lleno de papeles y libros que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Jhasa, que había entrado con ellos, se arrodilló ante la mujer.  
  
- "Gander'ar Noctua, Leyenda ha vuelto de su viaje y se presenta ante ti."  
  
La anciana irguió la cabeza y con lo ojos brillantes de emoción miró a Leyenda, después se levantó de su asiento y fue tan rápido como pudo hacia ella.  
  
- "Gander'ar mi pequeña" – estrechándola entre sus brazos.  
  
- "Gander'ar Noctua" – con la misma felicidad que la anciana.  
  
"¿Serán parientes?" Pensó él. Cuando se separaron la anciana miró a Piccolo con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Y él? – preguntó en el idioma común.  
  
- Es una larga historia- volviéndose hacia Jhasa que parecía no entender el idioma común- "Ya puedes marcharte, Jhasa, y gracias"  
  
Jhasa miró a Leyenda con reproche, pero no dijo nada y se marchó.  
  
- Bueno ¿me vas a contar la historia o no?  
  
Leyenda le contó su encuentro con Piccolo, pero dejó que éste explicara su búsqueda.  
  
- Mmm... ¿un espejo mágico?- dijo Noctua – Conozco muchas historias sobre espejos mágicos, pero ninguna que describa esas propiedades.. mmm...  
  
- ¿Y no tienes algo en de eso en tus libros?  
  
- No, que yo sepa. Mmm... quizás en alguno que no me haya leído, ¿quién sabe?  
  
- ¿Entonces me das permiso para buscar ahí? – intervino Piccolo.  
  
La mujer rió unos instantes.  
  
- Claro, como no, si te atreves. Seguidme.  
  
Noctua les guió a través de una cortina a la habitación contigua. Era un gran sala llena de estanterías que llegaban al alto techo fosforescente que iluminaba la sala de verde, la cantidad de libros y estanterías se perdía de su vista, realmente Leyenda se había quedado corta cuando le dijo que tenía una gran biblioteca.  
  
- Este lugar – explico Noctua- lo encontramos hace años, muchos de estos manuscritos no tienen ni fecha ni autor y los que tienen datan de fechas anteriores a Cristo. Es extraño porque la encuadernación de libros y el papel es de la Edad Media, pero así es. Seguidme por aquí.  
  
Avanzaron un rato entre las estanterías hasta llegar a una en particular, bastante alejada de la puerta, pero todavía desde ahí no se veía el final.  
  
- Bueno, desde aquí al final es todo vuestro. – dijo Noctua con un gran sonrisa burlona.  
  
- ¿Estas de broma? – dijo Piccolo fuera de sí.  
  
- No. – volvió a reírse- bueno si te quieres dar por vencido, adelante. Si no... supongo que tardareis un poco. Espero que encontréis lo que buscáis, yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo.  
  
Piccolo dio un tremendo suspiro y se volvió hacia Leyenda. Su compañera estaba arrodillada al pie de la estantería ojeando el primer libro sobre leyendas que encontró. El namekiano con otro suspiro se elevó y empezó a buscar por arriba.  
  
Ya llevaban mas de ocho horas, en el exterior la esfera negra había empezado a aparecer por el este, pero ellos seguían sin encontrar nada. Unos pasos retumbaron en la biblioteca, Piccolo miró a Leyenda que estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de libros y mirando hacia donde sonaban los pasos. Una niña de unos 10 años se asomó tímidamente con una bandeja en las manos. Leyenda se levantó y se acercó a ella. La niña inclinó la cabeza con respeto y dijo algo:  
  
- "La señora Noctua me ha ordenado que os traiga esto"- dándole a Leyenda la bandeja llena de comida.  
  
- "Gracias" – Dijo Leyenda en tono amable.  
  
La niña no le prestó atención, miraba con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad a Piccolo que acababa de aterrizar ante los ojos de la pequeña. Cuando se fue a acercar la niña echo a correr con un pequeño grito.  
  
- Le has asustado, Bicho verde – le dijo su compañera en forma de burla.  
  
- Si, supongo que aquí todos son tan cobardes como tú, niña – ya sabía que Leyenda no era precisamente cobarde, pero tan solo lo dijo por molestar.  
  
- Bah, a palabras necias, oídos sordos. – dijo con calma fingida – Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? – Mostrándole la bandeja.  
  
- Un poco – cogiendo una botella llena de agua de la bandeja.  
  
- Eso es agua, so imbecil – con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Ya lo se, idiota, los de mi raza nos alimentamos de agua.- dándole la espalda.  
  
- Vaya, entonces me he equivocado de mote... creo que te debería llamar "planta verde"  
  
Piccolo se volvió enojado.  
  
- ¡¡Oye, me da igual que te metas conmigo, pero no permitiré que te metas con mi raza!!  
  
- De... de acuerdo. Era una broma, no te pongas así.  
  
El namekiano le dio la espalda bruscamente. Iba a decirle algo mas para tener la última palabra cuando se oyó una fuerte explosión y todo el piso tembló tirando a la pareja al suelo.  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO??  
  
- ¡¡NOS ATACAN!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:  
  
BUENAS. Se que este capitulo no pasa nada interesante, pero espero que os haya gustado. Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Mandar reviews.  
  
RUNLINEY 


	4. Sospechas

Desde el infierno al infierno  
  
Capítulo 4: Sospechas  
  
(N. de A.: Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi futuro sobrino... bueno o sobrina... bah, de seguro que es un pequeño Piccolo ;p)  
  
Iba a decirle algo mas para tener la última palabra cuando se oyó una fuerte explosión y todo el piso tembló tirando a la pareja al suelo.  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO??  
  
- ¡¡NOS ATACAN!!  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –Gritó la chica de ojos plateados.  
  
- Pues ya me dirás tú que ha sido eso.  
  
El namekiano se levantó precipitadamente hacia la salida, cuando retiró la cortina para salir se encontró que no había salida, un montón de escombros taponaba la puerta.  
  
- Dios mío... – Leyenda había llegado a su lado. La chica se abalanzó sobre los escombros e intentó retirarlos con las manos – ¡NOCTUA, NOCTUA! ¡¿ME OYES?!  
  
- ¡¡¡APARTA!!! – Piccolo la cogió del brazo y la apartó de un tirón - ¡¡¡GYAAAA!!!  
  
Un rayo de energía salió de su mano y pulverizó literalmente los escombros. Leyenda se le adelantó al cruzar el umbral, con la espada ya desenvainada y llamando a voces a Noctua. Al otro lado se encontraron con un montón de guerreras intentando impedir que las puertas de la cámara se abrirían, Noctua se encontraba con detrás de su escritorio rodeada de niñas que se agarraban a sus faldas. Entre las pequeñas Piccolo pudo distinguir a la que hacía un rato le había llevado la comida.  
  
Leyenda parloteaba frenéticamente con una de las guerreras, iba de rojo con un uniforme parecido al de Jhasa, por lo que Piccolo supuso que ese traje denotaba cierto rango ya que las demás iban de azul marino. Piccolo se acercó a su compañera de viaje y a la capitana intentando enterarse de la conversación, hasta que desistió.  
  
- ¿¿¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DECIS??? ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AHÍ FUERA?! –la ultima pregunta iba dirigida a Leyenda.  
  
La capitana dio un respingo y miró al hombre con desconfianza, Leyenda le miró a Piccolo con mala cara, pero contestó.  
  
- Son slugs. Han encontrado la cueva cosa que creíamos imposible y mas de una manera tan repentina.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
- Pues que ninguna de las vigías han dado la voz de alarma.  
  
- Seguramente estén muertas. – dijo sin importarle el tema demasiado, los ojos plateados se clavaron en él de manera fría y desaprobadora.- ¿Y bien? ¿qué plan tenéis de defensa?  
  
- Ninguno que nos sirva. – dijo Noctua, que se había acercado a la pareja – los slugs son invulnerables, no podemos con ellos... – miró tristemente a las chiquillas que se hacinaban en un rincón – tan solo podemos desear que sea rápido.  
  
- Menudo optimismo. – Dijo el namekiano de manera irónica- ¡Ya esta! ¡¿dejareis que os maten?!  
  
- Todo ocurre por alguna razón, señor Piccolo, no espero que usted lo entienda.  
  
- Pues no, no lo entiendo. ¡Tenéis la falsa creencia de que esos seres son inmortales y no es así! Yo mismo maté a cuatro de ellos.  
  
- ¡¡Pero aquí la gente no es tan fuerte como tú, Piccolo!! – Leyenda se acababa de sumar a la conversación. Una idea se presentó en la mente de Piccolo.  
  
- ¿Cuántos bichos de esos hay? – preguntó tranquilamente.  
  
- ¿¿Qué?? – respondió Leyenda confundida.  
  
- Te he preguntado que cuantos hay – dijo él con fastidio.  
  
Leyenda se acercó de nuevo a la capitana y le preguntó algo, después volvió.  
  
- No lo sabe, nadie a podido contarlos. Pero asegura que mas de diez mínimo.  
  
- Juh, no tengo ni para empezar.  
  
Piccolo se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Leyenda le agarró por el brazo.  
  
- ¡¿Estas loco?!  
  
Piccolo se rió por lo bajo.  
  
- Tranquila se necesitan algo más que unos capullos deformes para matarme. – sonriéndola.  
  
- No lo digo por eso. Si las puertas se abren entraran aquí a tropel y a nosotras nos basta con uno para matarnos.  
  
- Ah... No te preocupes por eso, los exterminaré antes de que crucen el umbral.  
  
- Espero que seas tan bueno luchando como para darte aires. – dijo soltándolo.  
  
Leyenda se dirigió hacia las puertas y se puso a dar ordenes para que abrirían la puerta a su señal, las soldado la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero obedecieron y se prepararon.  
  
- ¿Estas preparado? – dirigiéndose a Piccolo.  
  
- No hace falta que lo preguntes.  
  
Para su sorpresa Leyenda le sonrió.  
  
- Me encantaría ir contigo, pero supongo que solo sería un estorbo.  
  
- Eso no lo dudes – devolviéndole la sonrisa – CUANDO QUIERAS  
  
- GANDIER LASNAT – Gritó ella. Las mujeres obedecieron y abrieron las puertas de par en par.  
  
Nada mas las puertas estuvieron abiertas, dos monstruos las atravesaron y dos monstruos salieron despedidos por un rallo de energía. Piccolo salió disparado como un haz de luz a través de la puerta disparando a todos los slugs que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse enseguida. Desde el umbral Leyenda observó como el guerrero verde desaparecía entre la multitud de garras color ocre.  
  
- Suerte... - susurro para sí misma, acto seguido se removió inquieta y sonrojada, "¿A que ha venido eso? Tan solo hace unas horas que lo conozco" pensó mientras las puertas tronaban al cerrarse.  
  
Por su parte Piccolo no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en nada, los engendros monstruosos le atacaban por uno y otro lado, aun que de manera torpe. Ahora mismo no se preocupaba de la capacidad de lucha de esos "bichos" sino mas bien por el numero, diez le habían dicho mas bien ahí había diez mil.  
  
Piccolo oía a su alrededor el cortar el aire de las garras, el ruido de las mandíbulas al cerrarse y veía los fogonazos creados por los rojos rayos que escupían los monstruos. El namekiano se escabullía de los ataques, volando entre los monstruos, analizando su situación. Cuando tuvo bien localizados a todos los slugs se alzó sobre ellos colocándose cerca del techo de la caverna. Las patéticas criaturas saltaban moviendo sus correosas alas con el fin de atrapar guerrero verde, pero lo hacían en vano, él estaba demasiado alto.  
  
- HORA DE DIVERTIRSE –gritó lanzándose a lo kamikaze.  
  
El primero que se puso en su camino se llevo el peor golpe, un puñetazo en pleno hocico con la fuerza de Piccolo y la de la inercia. El pobre ser cayó al suelo con el cráneo partido. Mientras golpeaba al primero Piccolo giró en el aire y el segundo mas cercano se llevo una patada en las costillas, al tercero lo aplastó el segundo. Piccolo se desquitó con los infelices engendros de sus días de cautiverio en el infierno. El namekiano estaba disfrutando de la pelea como en las de sus mejores tiempos; cada golpe que lanzaba, golpe que acertaba; cada disparo de energía que hacía, un slug caía fulminado.  
  
Un slug se subió a un risco de la caverna y saltó sobre Piccolo, mal hecho. Piccolo se volvió y con un haz de luz mortal atravesó el cuerpo del infeliz, tampoco estuvo bien hecho; durante el fragor de la batalla y la cantidad de adrenalina que tenía en sangre no pudo calcular bien la fuerza de su disparo y éste tras atravesar a su objetivo voló parte del techo de la cueva creando un tragaluz bastante grande. Los cascotes cayeron al suelo aplastando a varios slugs, "bueno... al menos a tenido algo positivo" se dijo a si mismo, mientras observaba el destrozo causado.  
  
Cada vez que acababa con uno, tres mas ocupaban su lugar; por suerte no tardaron en ser dos los que aparecían y pronto solo fue uno y al final ninguno. Piccolo miró a su alrededor, estaba el solo rodeado de los amorfos cadáveres. Todo había acabado.  
  
Unos gritos de desaforada alegría, el namekiano miró hacia la puerta que volvía a estar abierta y por ella salían las habitantes de la ciudad celebrando la victoria de Piccolo.  
  
Aquel día se celebro una fiesta en honor a él y a su aplastante victoria, aun que el invitado de honor solo apareció en breves ocasiones, pues prefirió quedarse buscando en la biblioteca algo sobre el espejo, cabe decir que no encontró nada.  
  
- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un aburrido? – dijo una voz cortando el silencio de la sala.  
  
Piccolo miró hacia abajo y se encontró a Leyenda que lo miraba desde el suelo. El namekiano cerró el libro y descendió hasta el nivel de su compañera.  
  
- Creo que todavía no te he felicitado por tu victoria... – dijo ella.  
  
- No hace falta... – se creo un silencio tenso entre los dos que Piccolo rompió – Creo que esto supera por mucho tus seis arpías.  
  
- Tú solo espera que no quedara así – respondió ella con una mirada dura pero burlona.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿y que piensa hacer una niña debilucha para superarme?  
  
- Tú solo espera, Bicho verde.  
  
Otro silencio tenso cayó sobre ellos. Esta vez fue Leyenda quien lo rompió.  
  
- Bueno y... ¿por qué no te vienes a la fiesta?  
  
- Las fiestas nunca me han interesado... además no entiendo lo que dicen la mayoría.  
  
- Después de es exhibición que has hecho no me extrañaría que serían proposiciones...  
  
- ¿Proposiciones? – Leyenda le miró con cara de "es evidente"- ¡Oh! Vale... cambiando de tema... ¿cómo es que tan solo tú y Noctua habláis mi idioma?  
  
- Oh, bueno es una historia simple la verdad... ¿has oído hablar de la torre de Babel? – Piccolo negó con la cabeza, Leyenda suspiró – Bueno, veras. Hace años hubo una ciudad que se llamaba Babel, el rey de esa ciudad mandó construir una torre tan alta que llegaría la mismo cielo. Los aldeanos empezaron a construir la torre entusiasmados con la idea de su rey, pero la torre debía de ser demasiado alta y no había suficientes recursos en la ciudad, así que el rey pidió ayuda a sus aliados, con la condición de que ellos también tendrían acceso a la torre. La Torre siguió aumentando de tamaño hasta empezar a acercarse al cielo. Dios se apareció en sueños al rey para decirle que parase la construcción o ocurriría una gran desgracia. El rey no hizo caso y al poco tiempo Dios echó una maldición sobre todos los pueblos que contribuían a la construcción. La gente empezó a hablar en diferentes idiomas por lo que nadie se entendía. Empezaron a sufrir discordias entre los obreros y mal entendidos entre los reyes, por lo cual la torre nunca fue concluida.  
  
- ¿Y que me quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Bueno, después de que se iniciara el Apocalipsis, la "maldición de las lenguas" desapareció y todo el mundo empezó a hablar en Arcano, que así se llama esa lengua.  
  
- ¿Y por que no os afecta ni a Noctua ni a ti?  
  
Leyenda se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Ni idea. Nosotras lo tuvimos que aprender. Pero los demás no consiguen aprender el idioma antiguo, por lo tanto tan solo Noctua y yo somos capaces de leerlo – señalando los libros.  
  
- ¿Y no sabes por que ocurrió todo?  
  
- ¿Acaso sabes por que las cosas son como son?  
  
- ......... Con eso quieres decir que eres de la misma mentalidad que Noctua ¿verdad?, ¿cómo dijo? Ah, si. Todo ocurre por alguna razón.  
  
- Lo dices como si sería algo malo.  
  
- La verdad es que pienso que esos bichos no han venido aquí solos. –Leyenda le miró con curiosidad - ¿No has visto a esos tipos? Son seres sin inteligencia, atacan porque si. Serian incapaces de trazar un plan o seguir un rastro...  
  
- ¿Te refieres a que alguien les manda? – Piccolo asintió – Es la idea mas estúpida que he oído. ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? – Piccolo se encoge de hombros, Leyenda mira hacia arriba y suspira – En fin me vuelvo a la fiesta.  
  
Piccolo la ve marchar, pero antes de girar hacia la entrada se vuelve de nuevo hacia el.  
  
- ¿Te has dado cuenta? – dice.  
  
- ¿De que?  
  
- De que hemos charlado durante unos minutos y no hemos discutido.  
  
- Supongo que es porque estas madurando, Niña. – dijo en tono burlón.  
  
- No la fastidies ahora, Bicho verde.  
  
Leyenda se da media vuelta y se marcha, Piccolo se ríe por lo bajo unos segundos y luego vuelve a su búsqueda.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:  
  
BUENAS. Supongo que este si os habrá gustado, al menos hay mas acción. n.n . Dejar reviews que esto continua. Huy! Casi me olvido debo confesar algo, Leyenda ya existía era la protagonista de otra historia mía pero que no tengo publicada, en esa también lleva una katana que se llama Alma, pero la diferencia está en que en la otra historia Leyenda es una dragona que se convierte en mujer para poder convivir con los humanos y viajar entre ellos. La verdad es que ambos personajes tan solo son iguales por la Katana ;p. BUENO ME DESPIDO.  
  
RUNLINEY 


	5. El viaje

Desde el infierno al infierno  
  
Capitulo 5: El viaje  
  
(IMPORTANTE: en este capitulo y puede que en algún otro se harán insinuaciones yuri(relaciones entre mujeres), pero no pasaran de ahí, no habrá nada hentai ni lemon)  
  
Leyenda se despertó sobresaltada, otra vez había tenido la misma pesadilla, otra vez había tenido que revivir todo aquello, como todas las noches...  
  
Se quedó quieta durante unos minutos, con la mirada fija en el techo de la cueva que ahora mismo le servía de habitación, pensando en aquellas imágenes que se le repetían una y otra y otra vez... entonces un suave roce de otro cuerpo la devolvió a la realidad. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con ella. "¿Cuál era su nombre?" No lo recodaba... bueno la verdad eso era lo de menos, en aquella ciudad toda de mujeres, sin hombres que las juzgaran, no era extraño este tipo de "encuentros", normalmente tan solo eran líos de una noche, rara vez llegaban a mas. Lo único que Leyenda recordaba es que no quería pasar la noche sola y la proposición de la chica le pareció aceptable.  
  
Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su fugaz compañera y se vistió, salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Una vez fuera subió la larga escalinata y mientras cruzaba la puerta de bronce saludó a las guardias. Dentro esperó encontrarse a Noctua detrás de su escritorio, pero en lugar de ella se encontraba Jhasa.  
  
- "¿Qué tal la noche?" – preguntó cordialmente la mujer de rojo.  
  
- "¿A que te refieres?" – Contestó Leyenda haciéndose la tonta.  
  
- "Anoche te vi marchar con una de las chicas. Me extrañó. Hace tiempo que no eliges una compañera"  
  
- "Ella me eligió a mí. No se por que tienes que pensar que por una noche ya he elegido consorte" – respondió molesta.  
  
- "No te enfades. No quería decir nada malo, de verdad. Tan solo que me parece bien que elijas a... bueno tú ya me entiendes".  
  
- "Pues no, no te entiendo. ¿Qué estas intentando insinuar?"  
  
- "Veras es que todo esto se puede mal interpretar"  
  
- "Mal interpretar ¿el que?" –Alzando una ceja.  
  
- "Pues que tú, una matrona, aparezcas con un hombre, bastante raro debo añadir, después de estar desaparecida durante mas o menos un año y encima vayas dando ordenes de dejarlo entrar en la ciudad, en la biblioteca... ¡y maldita sea incluso habláis el mismo idioma!"  
  
- "Entre Piccolo y yo no hay nada, Jhasa, así que deja de montarte castillos en el aire –antes de que la otra responda. –Además yo ya no soy una de las matronas, creo que eso lo deje claro antes de irme... me sentó mal tener que utilizar mi antiguo puesto para que nos dejaríais pasar, pero le dije a Piccolo que le ayudaría y yo no rompo promesas."  
  
- "Leyenda... no te pongas a la defensiva. Soy tu amiga, yo no quería..."  
  
- "Lo siento, pero tengo prisa"  
  
Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Leyenda se precipitó tras la cortina.  
  
Piccolo no había avanzado mucho en su búsqueda, no había encontrado nada. Ahora mismo descansaba levitando, con su postura habitual. Unos pasos rompieron la tranquilidad de la estancia. Leyenda apareció entre las estanterías.  
  
- "¿Has encontrado algo?"- dijo en arcano  
  
- ¿¿Qué??  
  
- Huy, perdona, la costumbre. Decía que si has encontrado algo.  
  
- Nada. – Dijo posándose en el suelo –Ni siquiera una triste referencia.  
  
- Bueno y ¿que piensas hacer? ¿Seguirás buscando?  
  
El namekiano pareció pensárselo, al final suspiró resignado.  
  
- ¿Qué otra opción tengo?  
  
Leyenda se le quedó mirándolo fijamente un rato.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? –la mirada plateada de la chica empezó a ponerle nervioso.  
  
- Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer. – dijo ella finalmente.  
  
- ¿El que? ¿Sobre lo que estabas madurando? – respondió con una risa burlona.  
  
- No seas estúpido, hoy no estoy para bromas. Me refería a lo de esos bichos.  
  
- ¡Ah! Ya lo entendí... y ¿Qué pasa con eso?  
  
- Pues que quizás tengas razón.  
  
- ¿No decías que era una idea estúpida?  
  
- Si, pero bien pensada tiene un poco mas de lógica... además sea quien sea quien los dirige iba a por ti.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿A por mí? ¿Y por que a por mi y no a por ti? –dijo él evidentemente molesto- yo ni siquiera soy de aquí.  
  
- Por eso mismo me da de que iban a por ti.  
  
Se lo pensó un momento.  
  
- No tiene lógica. ¿Quién aparte de ti y de Noctua sabe que soy de otra dimensión?  
  
- Ni idea, pero yo no le veo mas vuelta de hoja. ¿Se te ocurre a ti una idea mejor?  
  
Tanto Piccolo como Leyenda se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que ambos quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo. Los dos se cortaron al tiempo y Leyenda aprovechó para hablar ella.  
  
- Estaba pensando que quizás si vamos tras esa "pista" encontremos algo. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir tú?  
  
- Lo mismo... pero tú no vienes.  
  
- ¿Disculpa?  
  
- Ya me has oído. –poniendo pos de arrogante.  
  
- Entonces fingiré como que no.  
  
- Pero bueno ¿qué tiene que hacer uno para deshacerse de ti?  
  
- Lo siento, pero te di mi palabra.  
  
- Si, me dijiste que me ayudarías, pero creo que ya te has tenido que dar cuenta que nada en tu mundo puede dañarme.  
  
- Vale, pues voy por quiero ¿de acuerdo?- con cara de fastidio.  
  
- No. Tú te quedas.  
  
- Lo siento, papá, pero te voy a desobedecer.- con mirada astuta.  
  
- JODER, PERO COMO QUIERES IR CONMIGO, SI NO TE SOPORTO- dijo Piccolo fuera de sí.  
  
- Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo.  
  
- ¡¿Entonces por que diablos quieres venir?!  
  
- Porque quiero saber como acaba todo esto. Además si tiene que ver con mi mundo me concierne ¿no crees?  
  
Piccolo le da la espalda y la ignora volviendo a una búsqueda fingida. Y dice como si no iría al caso.  
  
- La verdad, creo que esto te va grande.  
  
La fria mirada plateada se le clava en la espalda como un puñal.  
  
- Mira quien fue hablar. El Bicho verde que se metió y miró lo que no debía y apareció donde no se le necesitaba.  
  
- ¿En serio? Pues este "bicho verde" te salvó a ti y a tus amiguitas de una masacre.  
  
- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Además si tú no estrías aquí no nos habrían atacado.  
  
- ¡¡Si tú no me hubieras traído no estría en este estercolero!!  
  
- SI TÚ NO ME HUBIESES SALVADO YO NO...- Leyenda se calló en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Piccolo le lanzó un mirada de victoria-. Eres imposible.  
  
Leyenda se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando atrás a un Piccolo que se partía de risa. Cuando dejó de reírse se dirigió a la salida, al cruzar la riada cortina se encontró que Leyenda hablaba acaloradamente con Noctua en arcano, al verle la chica de ojos plateados le miró mal y salió de la habitación. Piccolo la ignoró y se dirigió a la mesa de Noctua.  
  
- Me gustaría irme de aquí. –dijo el namekiano.  
  
- Nadie le retiene señor Piccolo, puede marcharse cuando usted guste. –dijo amablemente la anciana.  
  
- Me refiero a que si me podría conseguir un mapa o algo por el estilo.  
  
- Bueno... ya tienes a Leyenda, no encontraras mejor mapa por estas tierras.- dijo divertida.  
  
Piccolo negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Leyenda se queda aquí.  
  
- Lo dudo mucho, -dijo la mujer- cuando Leyenda se empeña en algo no hay quien le haga cambiar de idea. Ella ira contigo. – esto último le sonó a Piccolo como una sentencia.  
  
- Entonces tendré que...  
  
- Y ella te seguirá... aun que puedas irte volando no te la podrás quitar de encima.  
  
- Esa puta latosa.  
  
Noctua se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿Quieres el consejo de una anciana? No menosprecies la ayuda que Leyenda te pueda dar... parece joven pero en realidad es una veterana.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó intrigado, por el tono que Noctua le había dado a la frase parecía que tenía doble sentido.  
  
En ese momento unas mujeres de rojo entraron en la sala.  
  
- Y ahora si nos disculpa, señor Piccolo, tenemos asuntos que atender.  
  
Piccolo se dirigió hacia la puerta de bronce. Una vez fuera descubrió a Leyenda que observaba desde el rellano de la escalera a las mujeres que se afanaban en las reparaciones del tragaluz y demás desperfectos. La chica le miró de soslayo y por encima del hombro fingiendo no haberle visto. Él se acercó a ella hasta ponerse a su lado.  
  
- ¿Sabes que si en verdad vienen a por mi las cosas podrían ponerse feas?- dijo él mientras seguía mirando a las obreras.  
  
Leyenda le ignoró. Piccolo la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada mas sobre el tema. Después los dos en silencio miraban hacia la actividad de abajo. Unas risitas agudas captaron la atención del namekiano, unas niñas jugaban a atraparse unas a otras entre los utensilios de obra.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hacen?- pensó Piccolo en voz alta, Leyenda lo miró con curiosidad- Me refiero a como hacen para tener hijos –le aclaró él.  
  
- A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí hay una ciudad en la que conviven tanto hombres como mujeres. Si alguna siente el deseo de ser madre va allí.  
  
- ¿Y que pasaría si nace un niño?  
  
- Nunca a pasado.- Piccolo la miró con curiosidad- Hay formas mágicas con las que se puede decidir el sexo del bebe.  
  
- ¿Sabéis de magia?  
  
- ¿Has pasado una noche entera en la biblioteca, y no te has dado cuenta que la mayor parte de los libros son de magia?  
  
- No he dicho nada... Supongo que no solo visitaran la otra ciudad cuando quieran tener hijos.- dijo en un tono que estaba entre la burla y la malicia.  
  
- No seas tonto, hay otras formas de encontrar placer y no siempre tienen que intervenir un hombre y una mujer.  
  
Leyenda se alejó molesta por el matiz que estaba tomando la conversación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Piccolo la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
- ¿Te refieres a...?  
  
- Si. ¿Te parece mal?  
  
Piccolo se pensó la respuesta mientras la seguía escaleras abajo.  
  
- No, solo que me ha pillado desprevenido. Oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
- ¿No lo estas haciendo desde hace un rato?  
  
- Tan poco tienes que ser borde.  
  
- Pregunta y calla.  
  
- Noctua me ha dicho algo que me ha intrigado...  
  
- Si, eso es propio de ella.  
  
- Me dijo que pareces joven pero que en verdad eres una veterana ¿qué quiere decir con eso?  
  
- Pues que tengo 62 años. –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
- Ah... ¡Un momento! ¡¿has dicho 62?!  
  
- Si. ¿Algún problema?  
  
- Si, hay uno. ¿Cómo coño puedes aparentar 20 años si tienes 62?- antes de que ella pudiera responder- Eres una saiyan ¿verdad?- cogiendo la por los hombros- Dime ¿conoces a otros dos saiyans que se llaman Vegeta Y Goku?  
  
- No conozco a nadie con esos nombres tan ridículos. Además no se de que me estas hablando. No se que piensas pero soy humana, Bicho verde, no como tú.- intentando soltarse de las manos de Piccolo.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Y yo que se. ¿Acaso te crees que lo hago a posta el no envejecer? ¿Por qué crees que viajo tanto? Intento descubrirlo... entre otras cosas. SUÉLTAME.  
  
Piccolo la suelta y la mira de arriba abajo.  
  
- Supongo que cada uno tiene sus secretos... ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?  
  
- No pensé que te interesara tanto.- mirando a Piccolo con picardía.  
  
- Tienes razón... No me interesa.- dijo dándole la espalda y bajando las escaleras para que ella no viera que sus mejillas le habían subido un par de tonos.  
  
Esperaron a que la luna roja brillaría en el cielo para iniciar su viaje. La causa de la espera, según le explicaron a Piccolo, era que los slugs cazan de día y en las primeras horas de la noche, pero se resguardaban cuando la luz roja de la luna empezaba a medio iluminar todo. La razón de ello era que, por alguna razón, no soportaban la luz de la luna directamente en los ojos y eso le cegaba. El primer tramo del viaje decidieron hacerlo a pie para no llamar la atención de las arpías sobre ellos.  
  
Cuando ya llevaban un par de horas andando una extraña voz de auxilio llegó hasta los oidos del namekiano.  
  
- SSSsssssocorro, ayúdenme, ssssssocorro.- decía la voz.  
  
Piccolo se detuvo en seco a escuchar, lo que atrajo la mirada de Leyenda hacia él.  
  
- ¿Qué...?  
  
- Ssshh... escucha.  
  
Leyenda aguzó el oído hasta oír el vago susurro al cual Piccolo se refría.  
  
- Ah, eso. Olvídalo. Venga sigamos.  
  
Piccolo miró a Leyenda perplejo. No pensaba que era de las que negaban ayuda a alguien, mas bien lo contrario.  
  
- ¿No vas a ir a socorrer a esa persona?  
  
Leyenda le miró con curiosidad. Después le dedico una sonrisa astuta.  
  
- No tengo necesidad de ir, pero si tú quieres ir... adelante.  
  
Piccolo estaba asombrado ante la frialdad de su compañera. Nunca hubiera creído que Leyenda era de ese tipo de personas, pero ahí estaba de brazos cruzados y diciendo que no necesitaba ir. "Aquí hay gato encerrado" pensó mientras tomaba la dirección de donde provenían los gritos.  
  
Al llegar Piccolo se encontró con una débil figura vestida con harapos y encapuchada, que le miraba desde las profundidades del gorro con ojillos brillantes desde el suelo.  
  
- Por favor, ayuda a esssssta pobre ansianita. Me he caído y no puedo levantarrrme.  
  
El namekiano miró a su compañera que observaba la escena con cara de poker.  
  
- Por favor, muchachosssss acercaros y ayudar a esssta pobre ensssianita. Por favor muchchossss.  
  
"Aquí ocurre algo, ¿por qué la Niña no se mueve?" pensó mientras se acercaba a la anciana del suelo. Se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse, en ese momento la anciana se tiró a su cuello mordiéndolo, con un alarido de dolor Piccolo la empujo hacia atrás tirando la al suelo. Cuando volvió a mirar vio le verdadera apariencia de la "pobre ancianita" era un horrible ser de dientes afilados y ojos saltones. La "pobre ancianita" se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, Piccolo se deshizo de ella con un puñetazo que la mandó unos cuantos metros hacia allá y sin vida. El namekiano se quedo paralizado unos momentos pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de su compañera le devolvieron a la realidad.  
  
- ¡¡¡MALDITA ZORRA!!! ¡¡¡¡TÚ LO SABÍAS!!!!  
  
- Claro, ¿por que crees que no me acerqué?  
  
- SO ZORRA. ¿¿¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE???  
  
- Digamos... que esa fue mi venganza por haberme llamado débil. ¿Como era aquello?... El conocimiento es poder.- respondió entre risas.  
  
Piccolo se le quedó mirando con ganas de matarla unos momentos, pero después su mirada se suavizó y se unió a las risas. Lejos de aquel lugar, una oscura sombra se sienta en un oscuro trono mientras mira un pequeño pozo en cuyas aguas aparecen Leyenda y Piccolo.  
  
- Vamos, venid a mi...  
  
CONTINUARA................  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:  
  
BUENAS. Ya esta aquí el capitulo 5 jejeje, la verdad es que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos n.nÛ. En fin respondiendo a los reviews:  
  
- Si, supongo que el nombre de los bichejos deformes lo saque del videojuego "ABE", pero os aseguro que no fue mi intención, la verdad es que no me acordaba n.nÛû tan solo puse el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. Ya veis coincidencias de la vida.  
  
- Y si, el lugar donde Piccolo se encuentra es la Tierra pero en un universo alterno al cual accedió a través de un fragmento de espejo.  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llego. Ya sabéis dudas, criticas y comentarios me mandáis un review. (por favor aunque no tengáis nada que decir os ruego que lo mandéis)  
  
RUNLINEY 


	6. La guarida de los slugs

Desde el infierno al infierno  
  
Capitulo 6: La guarida de los Slugs  
  
La esfera lunar de color sangre empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, justo delante de ellos. Todavía caminaban y Piccolo iba el primero, Leyenda iba algo mas rezagada a causa de una discusión que habían tenido hacia ya mas o menos unas dos horas. Como la mayoría de las veces habían discutido por una tontería de la cual ya ninguno se acordaba, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón o a enterrar el hacha de guerra. Piccolo intentaba no pensar mucho en la "acoplada" que llevaba detrás y según él le crispaba los nervios tan solo el sonido de su voz. Pero también se dio cuenta de que el silencio entre ellos dos no podía durar mucho más, el namekiano llevaba un rato abriendo la marcha y Leyenda callada como una muerta le seguía, lo único que ocurría era que Piccolo no tenía la más mínima idea hacia donde debía ir y aunque dudaba de vez en cuando que ruta elegir no quería pedir ayuda a la chica. "No la necesito" se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez "y si no dice nada será porque voy bien". Aun así con el tiempo empezaron a andar en claros círculos y Leyenda seguía sin soltar prenda. Hasta que quizás al ver a Piccolo tan desesperado que resoplaba cada segundo que pasaba o quizás por el mero hecho de que se aburría, se decidió a hablar.  
  
- ¿Te has perdido, verdad?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿En serio? Pues creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes.  
  
- Calla.- dijo mientras le saltaba una vena a causa del comentario.  
  
- Eso significa: Si, me he perdido.  
  
- Eso significa: QUE TE CALLES.- Amenazándola con el puño.  
  
Leyenda le miro con ironía.  
  
- ¿En verdad piensas que con pegarme solucionarás algo?  
  
- Al menos me quitaré de encima a una plasta y sus estúpidos comentarios.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando la verdad es un comentario estúpido?  
  
Piccolo tubo que contenerse para no soltarle el puñetazo, después le dio la espalda y siguió caminando, pero de repente se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Leyenda.  
  
- ¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo?- en un tono mas o menos cordial.  
  
- Ya te lo dije, porque quiero averiguar que está pasando.  
  
- ¿Y por que piensas que conmigo lo descubrirás?  
  
Leyenda se quedó unos instantes pensativa.  
  
- No lo sé. Si quieres saber la verdad algo en mi interior me dijo que tú tenías algo que ver con todo esto.  
  
- ¿Con todo esto? No te referirás a todo este... Apocalipsis ¿verdad?  
  
- No quiero mentirte... si, así es. Desde que te vi en aquel tejado supe que tú tenías algo que ver.  
  
- Eso es imposible... yo ni siquiera soy de este lugar y por otra parte no estuve aquí cuando eso ocurrió. Esa idea tuya es absurda.  
  
- Si, eso no te lo niego. Por mas que intento buscarle sentido, menos me parece que lo tenga, en fin la verdad es que intento no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.- dijo con aire distraído.  
  
El namekiano observó a la chica dubitativo, mientras ésta se ponía en cabeza y corregía el rumbo.  
  
- Y supongo que eso tendrá que ver con que aparentes ser mas joven de lo que eres ¿no?  
  
- No lo creo... bueno la verdad, no lo se... nunca antes me había pasado... bah, que mas da, sigamos, dentro de poco los slugs saldrán de caza y no llegaremos a tiempo.  
  
- ¿A tiempo de que? Un momento... ¿a dónde me llevas?  
  
- A la guarida de los slugs. No está lejos de aquí, la encontré por casualidad hace ya un par de años. Si en verdad hay un slug jefe o algo así tiene que estar en ese lugar.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste el rumbo a seguir desde el principio?  
  
- Pues porque lo primero: si lo hubieses sabido te hubieras ido sin mi. Y lo segundo: no quería perderme esa cara que has puesto al perderte.  
  
- SERAS PUTA.  
  
- Si eso ya me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces hoy.  
  
Ignorando la retahíla de insultos y amenazas que siguieron a ese último comentario, Leyenda siguió la dirección correcta hacia la guarida de los slugs. Lejos de allí alguien seguía observándolos a través del agua del pozo.  
  
- ¿Así que a la guarida de los slugs? mmm...  
  
El hombre empezó a contorsionarse y a tener arcadas que fueron agravándose cada vez mas. De repente el cuello se le deformó quedando de forma ovalada y las arcadas pasaron a ser sonidos guturales de ahogamiento, todo acabó cuando la mandíbula se desencajó y se deformó para dejar paso a un enorme huevo de color verde pálido. El hombre volvió a sentarse bien en su trono y se limpio las babas con el dorso de la mano, después se dirigió al huevo.  
  
- Tu nombre será Dïmico... ¡Despierta!  
  
El huevo empezó a moverse y el cascaron se quebró. Del interior del huevo apareció un ser tan grande que nadie podría haber pensado nunca que acababa de salir de un huevo poco mas grande que un balón de fútbol. Tenía un color amarillo muy extraño y todo su cuerpo estaba correoso y lleno de arrugas. Con dos alas membranosas en la espalda y un pico similar a el de las aves de presa.  
  
- DeciD mE QUe qUIerE, mi AMo- dijo el ser con una voz que distaba mucho de ser humana.  
  
- Vuela rápido a la caverna de los slugs y dile a su reina que de aquí a un rato tendrá visita. También quiero que la ayudes. Dentro de un par de horas llegaran al lugar una pareja, una muchacha y un hombre de color verde... mátalos.  
  
- SI mI SEñoR...  
  
Al cabo de un rato Piccolo y Leyenda llegaron a su destino, no sin antes haberse perdido otra vez. El paisaje en este lugar era un valle entre acantilados, el cañón que formaban los acantilados eran poco menos que un laberinto. Ya era de día o al menos el "sol" ya había salido, lo único que diferenciaba en aquel lugar la noche y el día era el disco que flotaba en el cielo, si era una esfera roja era de noche y si era un circulo negro de bordes luminosos era de día.  
  
La cueva en cuestión se encontraba al fondo del laberinto natural. No estaba protegida, ni siquiera había un guardia en la entrada, aun que en verdad no era necesario, tan solo el hedor que emanaba del interior era una buenísima defensa.  
  
- ¿Has entrado alguna vez?- le pregunto Piccolo a Leyenda en voz baja.  
  
- No. Es la primera vez que me acerco tanto.  
  
- Bien. Espera aquí.- dijo saliendo del escondrijo.  
  
- Ni hablar- tomándole de la capa- yo voy contigo.  
  
- Me serás un estorbo.  
  
- Me mantendré alejada de la lucha.  
  
- Te mataran.  
  
- Soy mayorcita para decidir que riesgos correr.  
  
- No te pienso hacer de niñera.  
  
- No tenía pensado dejar que lo hicieras.  
  
Finalmente los dos entraron en la cueva. Piccolo iba adelantado y Leyenda lo suficientemente atrás para no molestar al guerrero. Las paredes de la caverna estaban impregnadas de una sustancia viscosa y verde fosforescente y los dos compañeros intentaban mantenerse lo mas alejado de ellas posible, aun así se desplazaban en silencio y con la mayor cautela posible. Después de un rato unos ruidos mas delante llamaron la atención de Piccolo, éste hizo una señal a Leyenda para que se detuviera, después se acercó un poco a la curva para espiar. Como había supuesto dos slugs se acercaban hacia su posición, miró a Leyenda que estaba agachada unos metros mas atrás. Utilizando su gran velocidad Piccolo apareció junto a ella. Leyenda pegó un brinco ante la repentina aparición de su compañero y lo miró con reproche.  
  
- Vienen dos- susurró él- quédate aquí mientras yo acabo con ellos.  
  
- No, espera. Nos serán mas útiles vivos.- susurrando- Podemos seguirles hasta su jefe.  
  
- Imposible, estos pasillos son demasiado estrechos. Nos verán.  
  
- No. Déjamelo a mi.  
  
Leyenda le puso una mano en la frente y la otra en la suya, después recitó:  
  
Sombras oscuras acudir a mi llamada;  
  
cubrirnos ahora con vuestros mantos,  
  
y de negras miradas ocultarnos como la nada.  
  
(N. de A.: no es perfecto, lo sé. La poesía no es lo mío)  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Piccolo y ante sus ojos su cuerpo se oscureció al igual que el de Leyenda hasta fundirse con el entorno. Antes de que pudiera decir nada los slugs aparecieron por la esquina, el namekiano se puso en posición de combate, pero antes de poder lanzarse sintió la mano de Leyenda en su brazo.  
  
- Tranquilo –susurró ella.  
  
Piccolo y Leyenda se apartaron para dejar paso a los slugs. El hechizo parecía haber funcionado, incluso a él mismo le costaba ver a su compañera, ya que el efecto "camaleónico" del embrujo la hacía casi invisible. Tan solo podía ser detectados si alguien se fijaba con detenimiento en las raras ondulaciones del entorno que contorneaban sus figuras, algo así como cuando se mira a través de un vaso de cristal. Pero Piccolo dudaba que esos seres serían tan observadores.  
  
Los espías invisibles siguieron a los slugs a través de los pasadizos dando vueltas y revueltas. Después de unos minutos perdieron a los slugs en el interior de una cueva, esta era mas amplias que ninguna de las otras y justo en medio había una gran piedra gris llena de grietas.  
  
- ¿Dónde se han metido?- pregunto Leyenda en susurro.  
  
- Ni idea... oye ¿cuándo se deshará el efecto?  
  
- Cuando yo quiera. Este hechizo lo controlo bien.  
  
- Bien... No quiero aventurarme mucho por esta zona sin conocerla, esperaremos aquí hasta que pase otro grupo de deformes. ¿Podrás aguantar el hechizo hasta entonces?  
  
- Si, ya te he dicho que no hay peligro. Puedo mantenerlo sobre mi un día entero, sobre dos... ponle medio día, pero procura no alejarte de mi demasiado.  
  
Piccolo asintió. El namekiano se alejó un poco para explorar la cueva, por su parte Leyenda se acercó a la gran piedra del centro de la sala y se apoyó en ella. La guerrera observó como Piccolo ascendía unos metros para ver mejor por encima de la piedra, de repente noto un cosquilleo en la espalda como si algo se moviera, se separo unos centímetros y miró la roca detenidamente. La guerrera observó para su asombro como las grietas se abrían y cerraban acompasadamente, como si respirara. Extendió la mano lentamente para tocar la superficie grumosa y cuando su mano se encontraba a unos cuantos milímetros...  
  
- ¡¡APARTATE DE AHÍ, LEYENDA!!  
  
Leyenda volvió a la realidad en el mismo instante que un tremendo slug saltaba sobre ella. Se apartó de un salto y rodó por el suelo para levantarse ya con la katana lista. El ser se giró hacia ella, pero antes de haber dado un paso una bola de energía lo reventó. La chica se acercó a la carrera a donde estaba Piccolo levitando, al ver la expresión del rostro del namekiano adivino que el asunto era grave.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.  
  
- Ya puedes ir deshaciendo el hechizo, Niña. Es una EMBOSCADA.  
  
Al otro lado de la "piedra" se encontraban centenares no, sino miles de slugs que parecían esperar a algo. Los guerreros pudieron observar como la "piedra" empezaba a moverse como si de un gusano se tratase, después empezó a girar sobre sí misma hasta que pudieron distinguir al ser al que pertenecía aquello. Se trataba de una especie de mujer horrenda similar en aspecto a los slugs, pero el torso de esta era mas fino y del pecho le colgaban dos grandes bolsas arrugadas a modo de senos. Su parte inferior era muy diferente, su abdomen se hinchaba en demasía dando lugar al enorme saco que ellos habían tomado por una piedra. La reina de los slugs se arrastraba sobre su abdomen impulsándose con unas pequeñas patitas que le salían en el principio del saco.  
  
- Yo conozco a ti- dijo la Reina, refiriéndose a Piccolo, con una voz muy melodiosa para su aspecto- tú matar a muchos bebes.  
  
- Ju... ¿Y supongo que tú serás la que los dirige?  
  
- Yo ser madre, yo ser reina.  
  
- Muy bien pues contésteme a esto, majestad- con claro tono de ironía- ¿Por qué vienes a por mi?  
  
- Yo no contestar, yo MATAR.  
  
De detrás de la Reina aparecieron un motón de slugs que se abalanzaron sobre los dos. Leyenda puso su espada lista, pero Piccolo descendió hasta su nivel y la empujó hacia atrás.  
  
- ¡No molestes!  
  
Seguidamente se enzarzó en una batalla como la de la ciudad de Noctua. Leyenda se quedo donde había caído observando como peleaba su compañero, en esos momentos se odió a si misma por ser tan débil. "Piccolo tiene razón" pensó "tan solo soy un estorbo" Leyenda recorrió la estancia con la vista hasta encontrarse con la Reina, ella no participaba en la lucha era demasiado lenta y pesada. "Bueno... quizás no sea un estorbo del todo" pensó mientras miraba la boca de túnel que desembocaba mas cerca de la madre; acto seguido se escabulló por el pasaje mas cercano a ella.  
  
Piccolo se debatía entre la multitud ocre, estos superaban claramente el numero de con los que había luchado en la ciudad, todos los habitantes de la madriguera estaban ahí y le atacaban. Consiguió zafarse de los que le acosaban y se elevó por encima de ellos, en ese momento de respiro buscó con la mirada a la chica. Ella no estaba.  
  
- ¡¡LEYENDA!!- llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Cría estúpida le dije que no viniera.  
  
Los slugs le alcanzaron subiéndose unos encima de otros, aplastándose literalmente entre ellos. Piccolo entró en el grupo con la idea de buscar a su compañera, lanzaba a los slugs por los aires a diestro y siniestro sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Notó como le agarraban de la capa y le tiraban hacia atrás; finalmente optó por quitársela, tenía demasiados enemigos alrededor. Mientras combatía buscaba alguna pista sobre el paradero de la chica, pero poco a poco se fue olvidando de ella y se empezó a centrar más en el combate. Los slugs le atacaban por todos los flancos y no le dejaban prácticamente moverse, aun que claramente Piccolo estaba en ventaja respecto a fuerza. Acostumbrado a batirse en duelo con seres muchísimo más rápidos y fuertes que los slugs no le costaba nada deshacerse de cada uno de ellos, pero siempre había otro para sustituirle; las heridas que su verde piel mostraban no eran mas que simples arañazos superficiales que se curarían pronto, aun así Piccolo se empezaba a cansar, no físicamente, sino que en su vida se había enfrentado a tantos enemigos a la vez y eso hacía que sintiera cierta ansiedad. Eso a sus enemigos no parecía importarles según pudo observar los slugs no eran precisamente muy dados a las estrategias, lo único que hacían era ir a por Piccolo todos juntos y en masa sin importarles lo mas mínimo si sus ataques acertaban o no o si molestaban a sus compañeros, eso le ponía las cosas mas fáciles al namekiano ya que muchos ataques iban desviados a causa de los golpes que se propinaban entre ellos.  
  
Entonces de entre el barullo generalizado se oyó un grito ensordecedor, tanto que por un momento Piccolo pensó que se tratase de una arpía que se unía a la pelea. Para su sorpresa ese grito hizo que todos sus adversarios se pararan y se giraran hacia su madre. Ahí estaba la monstruosa figura contorsionándose de dolor al tiempo que sacudía su enorme vientre frenéticamente y sobre aquel pustuloso saco estaba Leyenda con la Katana hundida hasta casi la empuñadura en una de las grietas.  
  
- ¡¡AYUDAR!! ¡¡AYUDAR!!- gritaba la Reina furiosamente.  
  
Los slugs se apartaron de Piccolo y se dirigieron hacia lo que dañaba a su Reina. Piccolo se interpuso entre ellos y su nueva presa.  
  
- Te creí muerta, Niña.  
  
- No es tan fácil matarme, Bicho verde.  
  
- ¡Consigue respuestas!- le dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia los slugs.  
  
- Bueno ya le has oído, se buena y responde. ¿Quién quiere matarle?  
  
- Tú no matar, tú no matar.  
  
- RESPONDE... si no quieres adelgazar un par de kilos. ¿Entendido?  
  
- Yo entender, si, yo entender.  
  
- ¡¡Pues habla!!  
  
- Amo querer matar vosotros, decir que vosotros estorbo.  
  
- ¿El amo? ¿Quién es tu amo?  
  
- El Amo vivir lejos, ser poderoso, él matar vosotros.  
  
- ¡¿Quién es el amo?! ¡¿Cuál es su nombre?!  
  
- ¿Nombre de Amo? ¿Tú no saber? Él ser...  
  
Justo en ese instante ante la mirada atónita de Leyenda el diminuto torso de la reina fue atravesado de lado a lado por un disparo de energía. La mujer miró hacia el ejecutor del disparo furiosa creyendo que iba a encontrarse a Piccolo, pero éste seguía luchando con los slugs, a quien se encontró fue a un terrible demonio de color amarillo.  
  
Piccolo se extraño cuando los slugs empezaron a huir al dejar de sentir el control de su reina sobre ellos, pero no le dio cuenta de eso tan solo pensó que se habían vuelto inteligentes, hasta que...  
  
-¡¡PICCOLO!!- le llamó Leyenda.  
  
El namekiano se giró y vio que sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la reina se erguían dos figuras, una de ellas era Leyenda y la otra, que agarraba a la primera por el cuello poniéndosela de escudo, era un extraño demonio de color amarillo.  
  
- Tú ErES aqUEl Que LlAmaN PicCoLO, ¿VerDAd?  
  
- Si, lo soy. Suelta ahora mismo a esa chica o lo pagaras con tu vida.  
  
El demonio comenzó a reírse con una risa cascada que parecía mas una tos descontrolada. Leyenda aprovechó ese instante para propinarle un codazo en la tripa con todas sus fuerzas, pero el ente ni se inmutó.  
  
- VaYA, vAya. UNa GatiTA salVaJe... coMo A mi ME gUStaN.- después le dio un lametazo en el cuello y recorrió toda su cara.  
  
- ¡¡¡No me toques, cabrón repulsivo!!!  
  
- ¿No rEcUErdaS QUe Te puEdO MaTar? CuiDa Tus PaLAbRaS, ZoRRa  
  
Piccolo utilizó esa distracción para colocarse detrás suyo en una fracción de segundo para noquearlo. Del golpe Dïmico soltó a Leyenda que cayó por el borde del abdomen.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡MaLDitO!!!! ¡¡¡Me HAs AtaCaDO PoR lA eSpAlDa!!!  
  
- Mira que lastima me das- le respondió él- ¿Quién demonios eres?  
  
- ¿YO? SoY QuIEn acBaRá coNtiGO. ¡¡¡¡HHHHAAAAA!!!!  
  
Dïmico le lanzó una bola de energía a Piccolo, éste la esquivó con facilidad, pero acto seguido el demonio le propino un puñetazo que lo mandó a la pared agujereándola y varias rocas cayeron del techo.  
  
- Eres fuerte- dijo Piccolo saliendo del agujero- pero no mas que yo.  
  
Piccolo se lanzó al ataque. Ambos adversarios se enzarzaron en una lucha encarnizada. Dïmico era rápido y fuerte, además su técnica era muy buena, Piccolo lo tenía difícil. Cuando consiguió colarle una patada y lo lanzó contra la pared más rocas se empezaron a desprender del techo, pero esta vez no pararon.  
  
- ¡¡Piccolo el techo!!- le advirtió Leyenda.  
  
El namekiano dirigió su vista hacia arriba para poder ver los desperfectos, entre la lucha anterior y ahora a la caverna le quedaba una sola sacudida. Decidió cambiar de lugar.  
  
- ¡Hey, tú!- le dijo al demonio- Salgamos fuera, esto se va a caer.  
  
Dïmico volvió a reír.  
  
- ComO QUIeRas, MoRIraS dE TodAS FoRMas.  
  
Piccolo descendió y cogió a Leyenda después a toda velocidad recorrieron los pasillos seguidos de cerca por Dimico hacia el exterior.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Buenas. ¡Ala! Dejar de insultarme, ya se que lo dejo en lo mejor pero es que así se que os leeréis el siguiente capitulo jejejeje n.n Soy mala.  
  
Bueno ya se que el hechizo esta mal hecho, soy mala haciendo poesía; pero os propongo una cosa si alguien sabe hacer buenas poesías o simplemente quiere participar en este pequeño concurso, que me envié un review con una poesía que sea un hechizo, también poner las propiedades que tiene y esas cosas, si me gusta y la situación me lo permite los pondré como hechizos efectuados por Leyenda.  
  
También acepto dudas, criticas y comentarios de todo tipo. ¡Ale! Hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
Runliney 


	7. La pelea

Desde el infierno al infierno  
  
(Antes de comenzar el capitulo me gustaría agradecer su aportación a Paty2, ya he pensado que hacer con tu pequeño hechizo n.n... en cuanto a los demás... mira que son vagos, yo que lo hice con toda mi buena voluntad para que este sería un fic participativo y solo recibo una colaboración. En fin hagan lo que quieran -.-)  
  
Capitulo 7: La pelea  
  
Piccolo descendió y cogió a Leyenda, después a toda velocidad recorrieron los pasillos seguidos de cerca por Dimico hacia el exterior. En la superficie el sol negro de bordes dorados brillaba en el cielo iluminando poco mas que la roja luna por la noche. Piccolo ascendió hasta situarse en la cima de uno de los acantilados que formaban el valle, dejó a Leyenda en el suelo.  
  
- Mantente alejada- le dijo.  
  
- Eso pensaba hacer, no te preocupes por mi y dale fuerte.- dijo alejándose de él.  
  
Dïmico se posó unos pocos metros alejado del namekiano y le miró con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.  
  
- ¿SaBEs? mi SeñoR mE hA peDIdO qUe os MaTe... pErO no Me HA diCho EN qUe OrdEN... Ya sE PriMerO tE MaTArÉ a Ti y LuEGo a La ChIcA... DesPués DE VioLArlA- dijo lamiéndose los labios de forma lasciva lo que arrancó gestos de repulsión no solo en la chica sino también en Piccolo.  
  
- Te olvidas de algo...- dijo Piccolo una vez pasado el efecto del asco- si quieres matarme tendrás que luchar conmigo y no te será tan fácil vencerme- se comenzó a quitar el turbante que todavía llevaba puesto-. Aquí arriba no tendré que controlar mi fuerza, no hay ningún techo a punto de desplomarse.  
  
Piccolo dejó caer su turbante el cual levantó polvo al caer a causa del peso que tenía. Después con una sonrisa burlona comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo sonar las tabas del cuello junto a las de sus nudillos.  
  
- Cuando quieras...- dijo finalmente adoptando su posición de combate la mar de tranquilo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ErEs uN tOnTO cOnFIaDO!!!!  
  
Dïmico se lanzó al ataque y en un momento los adversarios desaparecieron de la vista de Leyenda. Tan solo oía el ruido de la pelea como un trueno abrumador a su alrededor, hubo un momento en que los dos luchadores reaparecieron a escasos centímetros de ella. Los guerreros se agarraban por las manos el uno al otro intentando desequilibrar al contrario, Leyenda notó como la tierra comenzaba a temblar y pudo ver como justo donde se encontraban los rivales se comenzaba a abrir un surco en forma de hoyo y como ese hoyo iba creciendo acercándose a donde estaba ella. La mujer reculó para no hundirse en el hoyo, pero sin perder de vista la pelea de ambos titanes, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había llegado al borde y el surco seguía su avance. Leyenda saltó a otro acantilado cercano y volvió su interés hacia la pelea. "Jamás pensé que nadie fuera capaz de llegar a tener esa fuerza..." pensó la chica con admiración.  
  
El suelo se deshacía bajo sus pies. Piccolo seguía empujando a Dïmico, pero éste no cedía un milímetro. Finalmente el acantilado inicial se quebró por culpa de la presión ejercida por ambas fuerzas y tanto el namekiano como el demonio tuvieron que ceder y salir volando. No tardaron mas que unos segundos en reanudar la lucha. Los golpes se sucedían a un ritmo vertiginoso e iba en aumento, Dïmico le hizo una llave a Piccolo lanzándolo contra unas rocas, el namekiano consiguió eludir el choque y desde la posición en la que estaba le disparó un rayo de energía que Dïmico esquivó, lo que no pudo esquivar fue el golpe descendente que el namekiano le dio valiéndose de lo concentrado que estaba el demonio esquivando el rayo. Dïmico se estrelló contra uno de los acantilados, atravesándolo y haciendo que se derrumbara quedando al descubierto un lago subterráneo que comenzó a desbordarse por las rocas partidas.  
  
Desde su posición Leyenda observaba la pelea con los ojos bien abiertos, asombrada por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Después de que Dïmico se estrellara contra las rocas miró a Piccolo que todavía se mantenía en el aire.  
  
- A eso se le llama cargarse el paisaje- dijo la chica finalmente entre risas y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde el namekiano se encontraba saltando de roca en roca.  
  
- ¡Quédate donde estas!- le dijo Piccolo- Todavía está vivo...  
  
- Eso es imposible... ha hecho añicos la montaña... ¡nadie puede sobrevivir a un golpe así!  
  
En una explosión de rocas Dïmico reapareció lanzándose contra Piccolo. La lucha se reanudó, esta vez Dïmico atacaba con mas fervor y desesperación, pero Piccolo parecía estar tan tranquilo como al principio. A Leyenda le llegó a la cabeza una absurda idea, según ella, que le decía que Piccolo todavía no había sacado toda su fuerza "Que idiotez" se dijo ella misma "no puede tener mas fuerza... ningún cuerpo humano lo soportaría, claro que... él no es humano". En la pelea los golpes de Dïmico empezaban a perder fuerza en cambio los de Piccolo seguían igual. El namekiano comenzó a tomarse un poco mas a la ligera la pelea, desapareció del frente de su rival para reaparecer unos metros mas allá.  
  
- Pareces cansado – le dijo a su adversario- ¿si quieres podemos descansar un poco?- se burlo de él.  
  
Dïmico jadeante le observó con su único ojo sano y su expresión inicialmente de sorpresa cambió a ira ciega.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!!!!!- grito con su voz gutural y le lanzó una onda de energía tan enorme que su onda expansiva tiró al suelo a Leyenda.  
  
- ¿Solo sabes decir eso?- le preguntó Piccolo que había aparecido a su espalda.  
  
Dïmico se volvió hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que Leyenda que se preguntaba entre susurros como había podido hacer eso.  
  
- Esta pelea empieza a aburrirme- continuo diciendo Piccolo- Será mejor que acabe ya con esto... Por cierto ¿quién es tu jefe? Dímelo y te prometo que será rápido.  
  
El demonio comenzó a reírse con esa risa cascada que él tenía.  
  
- ¿CreES QuE Vas A PODer SaCáRMelo Tan FáCilMeNte?  
  
- No, pero quise intentarlo.  
  
- Me MatArAS, ¡¡PerO NO moRIré SoLO!! ¡¡¡ARGHHHH!!!  
  
Dïmico lanzó un disparo de energía hacia Leyenda que se encontraba a su espalda. Piccolo se lanzó a su ayuda, pero el disparo era demasiado rápido y él se encontraba muy lejos. La onda vital impactó de lleno sobre la chica levantando gran cantidad de polvo, el namekiano se quedo paralizado y sintió como si el corazón le diera un vuelco. Aprovechando la confusión del namekiano Dïmico se le acercó por detrás y le arreó un arañazo en toda la espalda. Piccolo salió de su trance y se volvió hacía el demonio y con un terrible grito soltó toda su energía y su odio en un solo golpe que desintegró a la criatura.  
  
Piccolo se quedó unos momentos en el sitio intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a sentirse adormilado, los brazos comenzaron a pesarle y empezó a perder altura y energía.  
  
- ¿Pero que...?- se preguntó, de repente sintió una punzada de dolor en la herida de la espalda- No... no puede ser... veneno...  
  
Piccolo cayó al suelo inconsciente en unos instantes.  
  
Alguien le llamaba, pero la voz parecía tan lejana... sintió que alguien le zarandeaba... un tacto cálido en la mejilla atrajo su atención... comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, una sombra estaba sobre él. Intentó erguirse, pero solo consiguió que la cabeza le diera vueltas y le obligara a tumbarse de nuevo.  
  
- No te esfuerces, descansa.- dijo la voz que de repente reconoció.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿LEYENDA?!!!- irguiéndose de nuevo y mareándose otra vez.  
  
- Descansa...  
  
- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- dijo si hacerle caso- Pensé que habías muerto  
  
- Si, por unos instantes yo también lo pensé- obligándole a echarse hacia atrás- No pienses en eso, échate y descansa.  
  
Piccolo se volvió a tumbar.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible? Esa onda de energía tendría que haberte matado.  
  
- La verdad es que no recuerdo... lo único que recuerdo es ver la bola acercarse a mi y justo después el verte caer a ti del cielo. Por cierto ¿qué ha sido del amorfo amarillo?  
  
- Lo mate.  
  
- Me alegro, ¿has averiguado algo sobre...?  
  
- Un momento no me cambies de tema. ¿Cómo conseguiste evitar el ataque? ¿me quieres hacer creer que no lo recuerdas?  
  
- Pero es que es la verdad, no me acuerdo.  
  
- Cada vez eres mas rara.  
  
- Si claro, y me llama rara el marcianito verde y con antenas.  
  
- No empieces. No tengo la cabeza como para oír tus estupideces.- dijo frotándose la frente con la mano.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
- Igual que si me habría pegado Goku... ¡¡¿Que clase de ponzoña me dio?!!  
  
- No lo se, jamás había visto a un ser semejante. Me pregunto de donde habrá salido.  
  
- Una cosa es segura, lo enviaron a matarnos. Así que me parece que eso de que hay alguien mas que sabe que no soy de aquí es cierto...  
  
- Aun así ¿por qué querría matarte?  
  
- No lo se, puede que a ti te quisiera matar por ir conmigo... tal vez deberías regresar, estarás mas segura lejos de mi.  
  
- Lo siento Piccolo, pero no cuela, me quedo.  
  
- Eres una pesada.  
  
Piccolo consiguió levantarse con dificultad, pero al ir a dar unos pasos el mareo le venció y cayó hacia atrás.  
  
- ¡¡¡PICCOLO!!!  
  
Leyenda lo agarró antes de que caería al suelo.  
  
- No deberías levantarte hasta que se te pasen los efectos.  
  
- ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi?  
  
Como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Leyenda le soltó y Piccolo se cayó de espaldas al suelo.  
  
- Yo no me preocupo por ti.- dijo alejándose de él.  
  
- ¡Ay! Lo que tú digas- dijo riéndose por lo bajo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /  
  
COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:  
  
BUENAS. Este capitulo me ha quedado cortito y un poco tonto, pero es que ahora que me han dado las vacaciones, mi musa también las tiene n-nÛ que le vamos a hacer los exámenes me inspiran.  
  
La verdad es que quería aclarar una cosa porque puede que de aquí en adelante este fic parezca algo que no es. Este fic no es un Mary sue, puede que lo parezca, pero no lo es. Leyenda tan solo fue inventada para ser la compañera femenina de Piccolo y si le ocurren cosas especiales es porque... bueno ya os enterareis del por que n-n  
  
En fin si tenéis alguna duda preguntarme no muerdo, espero que el próximo capitulo sea mas largo y mejor, éste me quedó un poco flojo T-T  
  
RUNLINEY 


	8. La Torre

Desde el infierno al infierno  
  
Capitulo 8: La torre.  
  
El sol negro comenzaba descender por el horizonte, Piccolo había tardado bastante en recuperarse del veneno de Dïmico que le había dejado sin fuerzas y aun que seguía sin respuestas, el descanso le vino bien. Finalmente la cabeza se le despejó, aún le seguía doliendo bastante, pero al menos consiguió ponerse en pie. Al levantarse despertó a Leyenda que se había quedado medio dormida a pocos metros de él.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo la chica mientras se desperezaba.  
  
- Si, al parecer los efectos van remitiendo.  
  
- Bueno supongo que será verdad eso de que mala hierva nunca muere.- dijo de manera irónica Leyenda.  
  
- Muy graciosa. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y vuelves a la ciudad?  
  
- ¿Por qué no te cansas de hacerme la misma pregunta?  
  
- ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirme?  
  
- ¿Por qué volvemos a discutir sobre la misma tontería?  
  
Con un suspiro Piccolo se alejó unos pasos de ella, se concentro un instante y sus ropas volvieron a ser las del principio, reparadas y con capa y turbante.  
  
- ¿Tienes idea a donde coño podemos ir ahora?- con tono enfadado.  
  
- ¿Podemos?  
  
- Ya que no consigo que me dejes en paz te dejaré acompañarme.  
  
- ¿Me dejaras?- la mujer soltó un par de carcajadas- Que yo sepa no tienes mas remedio.  
  
A Piccolo se le saltó la vena. "Puta cría, como le gusta remarcar lo evidente" pensó.  
  
- Pero no pienso... –dijo él con fastidio y enfado.  
  
- Hacer de niñera. Lo se. No te preocupes por mi se cuidarme sola.  
  
- Oh, ya lo se. Lo dejaste bien claro cuando el capullo amarillo te tenía atrapada.- dijo desdén.  
  
Ahora fue a Leyenda a quien se le saltó la vena.  
  
- Eso fue diferente, ¡ese cabrón tenía mucha mas fuerza que yo!  
  
- Comprendo... eso significa que en cuanto el enemigo te supera ya no sabes cuidar de ti misma. ¿Tal vez deberías irte a casa?- le dijo con voz cruelmente cariñosa.  
  
- No seas cabrón y déjame en paz.- Leyenda le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos fastidiada.  
  
"Al menos ya se una forma de fastidiarla" se dijo a si mismo el namekiano. Como parecía que Leyenda no estaba dispuesta a hablarle hasta después de un buen rato Piccolo comenzó a pensar por donde seguir su búsqueda y no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado al darse cuenta de que hasta ahora su viaje no había servido de nada. Por alguna razón mientras pensaba por donde continuar le vino a la mente la historia que días atrás Leyenda le había contado. "Iba sobre una torre que llegaba hasta el cielo, o algo así" pensó Piccolo, de repente le vino una idea a la cabeza... "¿Una torre que llega hasta el cielo? Eso me recuerda a... ¡la torre del duende Karin!"  
  
- ¡¡Leyenda!!- dijo entusiasmado de repente.  
  
La chica no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.  
  
- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- dijo volviéndose hacia él con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada.  
  
- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la torre de tu historia? Aquella que llegaba hasta el cielo.  
  
- ¿¿La torre de Babel?? ¿A que viene esa pregunta tan rara?  
  
- Tú solo responde, luego te explico.  
  
- Pues... no se...- dijo arqueando una ceja- Esa leyenda es muy antigua, dudo que quede algo de la civilización que la construyó, ni siquiera de la torre. ¿para que quieres saberlo?  
  
- En mi mundo también había una torre similar...- dijo como ausente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mientras hablaba- Quizás sean la misma... quizás incluso estén en el mismo lugar. ¡¡Ven!!  
  
Sin esperar la respuesta de la chica Piccolo la agarró por la cintura y despegó con gran rapidez. Leyenda se agarró a su cuello para evitar caerse, aunque Piccolo la tenía bien sujeta ella no se sentía precisamente segura cuando el suelo se movía a gran velocidad a varios metros bajo ella, incluso cuando el namekiano giró bruscamente hacia la derecha no pudo evitar enroscar también sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su porteador, hundir la cabeza en el pecho de éste mientras afianzaba los brazos y maldecía en bajo. Piccolo se sintió algo raro al tener tan cerca el cuerpo femenino de su compañera, sobre todo por que al agarrarse de esa forma los no precisamente pequeños senos de ella se aplastaban contra su pecho. Ya la había cargado otras veces, pero nunca de esa forma, nunca tan cerca de su cuerpo, nunca tan pegada a él. Podía sentir la respiración y cada una de las curvas de ella en su cuerpo; su fragancia, su suavidad, su fragilidad... "¡¡¡¡EN QUE OSTIAS ESTAS PENSANDO, PICCOLO!!!!" se reprimió a si mismo e intento apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en la ruta que seguía.  
  
Después de varios minutos una gran torre apareció en la lejanía. Superado el miedo anterior, pero todavía bien agarrada, Leyenda miró hacia la torre sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Es aquella la Torre de Babel? Nunca pensé que siguiera en pie...  
  
- En mi mundo la conocemos como la Torre de Karin.  
  
Piccolo aceleró su velocidad y cuando llegó a la base de la Torre voló en vertical hacia su cumbre.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro que ahí arriba encontraremos respuestas?  
  
- Si, el duende Karin, que vive en lo alto, siempre sabe lo que sucede abajo... o sino también he pensado otro lugar al que ir.  
  
- ¿Cuál?- preguntó ella.  
  
- Al Templo Celestial, el lugar donde habita Dios.  
  
Leyenda le miró con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Creo que ese veneno te afectó más al cerebro de lo que creía.  
  
Piccolo no le respondió, en lo alto ya se vislumbraba el final de la Torre. No tardaron en llegar arriba más de unos minutos; la cumbre estaba desierta, pero bien cuidada, señal inequívoca de que ahí vivía alguien. La pareja se posó en el interior. Nada mas de dejar a Leyenda en el suelo el namekiano se apartó de ella como si se hubiera escaldado, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Leyenda, pero lo achacó a el odio que el Bicho verde le tenía.  
  
- ¡Duende Karin! ¿Estas en casa?- grito Piccolo, pero no hubo respuesta- ¡¡¿Duende Karin?!!  
  
Piccolo se dirigió a las escaleras para ver si estaba abajo. No había bajado dos escalones cuando una masa emplumada se abalanzó sobre él; el namekiano cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero se levanto de un salto a su alrededor posadas en la barandilla un montón de arpías les observaban como cuervos. Leyenda con la espada desenvainada se acerco lentamente hasta Piccolo.  
  
- ¿Con quien decías que teníamos que hablar aquí?- le preguntó entre susurros.  
  
- Al parecer este lugar a cambiado un poco de aquí a mi mundo.  
  
Una risa melosa captó su atención, ambos se volvieron y descubrieron a quien parecía ser la señora de las arpías. Era una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro y de ojos ámbar como los de un halcón, hubiera parecido una mujer completamente normal si un fino plumaje del mismo color que el pelo no hubiera recubierto todo su cuerpo como un vestido natural y dos grandes alas le surgieran en la espalda. La belleza de la mujer-pájaro era sobrenatural, sus gruesos labios carmesí se fruncían en una sonrisa entre satisfactoria y picara, mientras sus grandes ojos ambarinos observaban su captura con regocijo.  
  
- Vaya, vaya- dijo la mujer como con un suave ronroneo- ¿quién me iba a decir a mi que algún día tú vendrías a mi por propio pie, Leyenda?  
  
- Gander'ar Avis... –saludó Leyenda sin mucho afán.  
  
- Una vieja conocida supongo- preguntó Piccolo a su compañera sin quitar la vista de encima a la líder de las arpías.  
  
- Por desgracia...  
  
Avis rió con una risita similar a la de una niña traviesa.  
  
- Se podría decir que Leyenda tiene cierta tendencia a escapar de las garras de mis compañeras.  
  
- ¿¿Compañeras??- saltó Leyenda como si le hubieran tocado una fibra sensible- Será mejor que te refieras a ellas como esclavas o cautivas, pues eso es lo que son.  
  
- Oh, vamos Leyenda. Eres una tremendista, si te unieras a nosotras descubrirías que no es tan malo formar parte de nuestra comunidad... al menos no estarías sola.  
  
- Vete a tomar por culo, Avis. Nunca me han gustado los pájaros y mucho menos que una pajarraca me muerda.  
  
Las arpías a diferencia de los slugs no nacen sino que se hacen, la líder de las arpías muerde a una mujer y esta se termina transformando en una arpía, aparte de perder todo rastro de su anterior vida y personalidad.  
  
- Es una lastima- agregó la arpía como haciendo pucheros- porque entonces tendré que matarte.  
  
Leyenda colocó la katana en posición de ataque esperando la acometida inminente, pero no hubo ninguna todavía sino que la mujer-pájaro centro la atención en su compañero.  
  
- Tú debes de ser aquel que el amo quiere muerto ¿verdad?- dijo acercándose a él con gracia felina- Eres mas guapo de lo que imaginaba... creo que te mataré con cariño para que no sufras...  
  
Avis se detuvo en seco al notar la grave y fría mirada que Piccolo le lanzaba. Manteniendo la mirada igual de malvada el namekiano la acompañó con la sonrisa mas sádica que pudo y pregunto.  
  
- Antes de intentar matarnos ¿podrías decirme quien es tu jefe?  
  
La mujer-pájaro se lo pensó unos instantes y después respondió con la misma voz melosa del principio.  
  
- Creo que no puedo decirlo, lo siento, amor, y deja ya de mirarme así, cariño, me estoy excitando.  
  
- Entonces supongo que este viaje no me ha valido para nada... ¡¡¡LEYENDA AL SUELO!!!  
  
La mujer de ojos plateados tan solo tardó unos segundos en obedecer, que fue lo que tardó en darse cuenta de que Piccolo tenía una idea. Leyenda no fue la única en echarse al suelo, la astuta Avis también lo hizo, salvándose así de la onda expansiva que emergió del cuerpo del namekiano y que lanzó al resto de arpías por los aires haciendo que volaran muy lejos y destruyó la baranda y dañó las columnas.  
  
- ¡¡¡MI PALACIO!!! –gritó al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido- ¡¡¿Cómo te has atrevido, pústula llena de pus?!! ¡¡TE SACARÉ LAS TRIPAS Y LAS DEJARÉ SECAR AL SOL, HIJO DE PUTA!!  
  
- ¿Esas no son palabras muy fuertes para una señorita?- respondió Piccolo mientras se aguantaba la risa.  
  
Ese comentario enfureció aun mas a la arpía.  
  
- CALLATE, EXCREMENTO DE GUSANO, CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO LA MUERTE TE PARECERÁ UNA LIBERACIÓN.  
  
Avis se lanzó al ataque. Al ser la líder de las arpías era también la mas rápida, en unas milésimas de segundo alcanzó la posición de Piccolo y le asestó un arañazo en plena cara, el namekiano respondió con un puñetazo que acertó al vacío. La arpía le atacó por la espalda, pero esta vez Piccolo pudo esquivarla, aun así Avis continuó con su acometida utilizando su rapidez para atacarle por todas partes. Piccolo tan apenas podía esquivarla, pero le daba igual su fuerza no era precisamente mucha aunque realmente tenía las uñas afiladas y eso era lo que mas daño le infligía. El namekiano consiguió ingeniárselas para conducir a la arpía al exterior donde el tenía mas capacidad de movimiento. Una vez allí Piccolo empezó a pararle los golpes, no tardó en tener la situación bajo control cosa que a Avis no le gustó. Al ver que sus ataque ya no hacían el efecto que ella quería se separó de su presa y comenzó a chillar de aquella manera tan particular que tienen de gritar las arpías.  
  
El aguijonazo de sonido penetró en sus tímpanos perforándole el cerebro como un cuchillo, Piccolo sintió como el dolor le recorría todo su cuerpo y notó como su cabeza comenzaba a latirle por culpa del sonido aumentado. Tan solo se le ocurrió una forma de acabar con eso o al menos disminuirlo, Piccolo agarró sus orejas y sin pensarlo dos veces tiró de ellas hasta arrancarlas, después de eso se abalanzó sobre Avis y la agarró del cuello ahogando al fin su estridente grito. La mujer-pájaro le miró con pavor.  
  
- Y ahora dime quien es tú amo o sino... ¿como era eso que dijiste antes...? cuando acabe contigo la muerte te parecerá una liberación...  
  
- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no se debe pegar a una dama?-le preguntó una voz a su espalda.  
  
Piccolo se giró para encontrarse con que a Leyenda la volvían a tener apresada, pero esta vez cogida por el cuello del chaleco y mantenida en suspenso en el aire con una larga caída bajo ella y parecía inconsciente. El namekiano dirigió la vista hacia al agresor, éste no se parecía en nada al demonio de la otra vez. Una larga cola marrón se mecía acompasadamente a su espalda y un cabello negro y alborotado se alzaba en diferentes puntas en su cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡GOKU!! –gritó Piccolo con los ojos muy abiertos. El captor de Leyenda miró hacia atrás y hacia los lados intentando descubrir a quien se refería. Después como si acabara de dar cuenta se volvió hacia Piccolo con una cara ingenua, pero con un matiz claramente siniestro.  
  
- Si te refieres a mi te equivocas de nombre, mi nombre es Kakarotto- dijo poniendo una sonrisa inocentona, pero tan solo fue un momento pues su carácter cambió en un instante- Y ahora... o sueltas a Avis o yo soltaré a esta chica.  
  
Repuesto del asombro inicial Piccolo se encontró en un dilema, si soltaba a la arpía perdía la oportunidad de saber quien era su jefe y si no lo hacía, Leyenda se precipitaría al vacío. Una parte de él le decía que Goku no soltaría a la chica, pero otra le decía que esta vez parecía hablar en serio. "No es posible, Goku jamás haría daño a un inocente... pero este Goku... él mismo se ha presentado como Kakarotto... no parece ser el mismo Goku que yo conozco ¿eso también habrá cambiado aquí?" pensó el namekiano. Piccolo aflojó su mano y la arpía quedó libre, ésta no tardó en reunirse con su salvador.  
  
- Sabía que vendrías en mi ayuda, amor mío.- Dijo dándole un abrazo.  
  
- Ya he soltado a la arpía, ahora suelta tú a Leyenda.  
  
- Espera, amorcito- le dijo Avis a Kakarotto- deja que la muerda antes ¿si? será divertido tenerla de compañera...  
  
- Lo siento Avis, un trato es un trato. Él te ha soltado a ti, yo la soltaré a ella como él me ha pedido- le respondió el saiyan.  
  
En ese momento Piccolo se dio cuenta de su error.  
  
- NO, ESPERA.- gritó en vano.  
  
Kakarotto abrió su mano y Leyenda se precipitó al vacío. Piccolo descendió tras ella para cogerla. Mientras la alcanzaba oía como Goku le gritaba desde lo alto.  
  
- ¡¡Espero que podamos luchar pronto, Piccolo!!  
  
Cuando tubo en brazos a Leyenda se volvió hacia donde estaba Goku, pero allí ya no había nadie. Un Grito en la lejanía le indico que las arpías de las que se había desecho hacía ya un rato volvían a la carga, con Leyenda en los brazos no podría pelear así que pensó que la mejor opción por ahora era poner tierra de por medio.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:  
  
BUENAS. Como siempre lo pregunto no vamos a romper la tradición: ¿qué tal? ¿os ha gustado? La verdad es que al principio no tenía pensado hacer aparecer a Goku, pero luego me pareció gracioso que hubiera un Goku malo que se enfrentara a un Piccolo bueno XD  
  
No se cuantas personas leen este fic, pero es que últimamente me preocupa algo y es que cada vez me recuerda mas a un Mary Sue y ¿a vosotros que os parece? Contestarme a la pregunta, porque si es afirmativa la respuesta me ayudareis a mejorar el fic (que no es mary sue) y si es negativa me quitareis un gran peso de encima. Ala me despido. CIAO.  
  
RUNLINEY 


	9. Convivencia y maldad

Desde el infierno al infierno

Capitulo 9: Convivencia y maldad

La calle estaba abarrotada de gente, era un sábado de verano y el sol brillaba en lo alto. Seis adolescentes se paseaban por la calle armando jaleo y haciendo tonterías, mientras discutían a donde podían ir aquella tarde y que podían hacer. De repente el único chico de la cuadrilla se detuvo en seco mirando al cielo como tanta otra gente mas, sus compañeras al notar la ausencia masculina se pararon a esperarle.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto una de ellas.

- Mirar al cielo- respondió- ¡Un eclipse!

- ¡Oh! ¡Que bonito!- dijo otra.

- Que extraño, no lo han avisado en las noticias...

En ese momento todo comenzó a ser confuso, lo único que se veía eran llamas y gente corriendo a su alrededor, los gritos y las explosiones ensordecían cualquier otro sonido. Una de las chicas del grupo corría mientras llamaba a las demás desesperadamente intentando encontrarlas en la marabunta de gente aterrada. Era una chica de ojos plateados. En ese momento alguien le agarró de la mano y tiró de ella. Ante la chica apareció un hombre muy extraño con una túnica.

- Ayúdame. Se mi escondite.

La muchacha de ojos argénticos se fijo en la cara de quien le pedía ayuda y un nombre llegó hasta su subconsciente...

- ¡¡PICCOLO!!- gritó Leyenda incorporándose de golpe. Una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza la hizo volver a caer hacia atrás.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el namekiano mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Leyenda miró a su compañero de viaje que la miraba de pie junto a ella, acto seguido la mujer recordó su forma de despertar y su grito; su rostro pasó en un momento a mostrar un tono carmesí.

- S-si, estoy bien. Un mal sueño, es todo.- dijo mientras se incorporaba intentando eludir la mirada de Piccolo.

Leyenda se llevó la mano a la nuca, la cabeza le dolía bastante, pero sobretodo esa zona. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la torre, "¡maldita sea! ¡es cierto! ¡alguien me atacó! Y seguramente Piccolo me volvió a salvar... empiezo a creer que tiene razón... soy una debilucha..." pensó con pesar. Se encontraban en un cueva de entrada estrecha para evitar malas compañías.

- Vaya...- dijo Piccolo en tono burlón sacando a Leyenda de sus cavilaciones- Así que... sueñas conmigo. Que honor.

El tono de piel de la chica volvió a subir unos cuantos tonos.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Como voy yo a soñar contigo, cualquier sueño en el que saldrías tú seria desperdiciarlo!

- Veo que sigues tan borde como siempre. Pero eso de despertarte gritando mi nombre da que pensar.

- No me jodas, Bicho verde, no tengo la cabeza como para oír tus estupideces.- dijo frotándose la frente con la mano.

- Bueno, por una vez los papeles se invierten.- dijo él recordando una escena parecida con la misma frase, pero aquella vez dicha por él.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Tienes una memoria pésima ¿lo sabes?

Leyenda intentó reírse, pero al hacerlo la cabeza casi le estalla de dolor.

- Si. No eres el primero que me lo dice.

- Jum. Bueno si ya te encuentras mejor, vamonos de aquí.- dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose.

La expresión divertida de Leyenda se volvió taciturna.

- Vete tú. Yo... yo me vuelvo a la ciudad...

- ¿Qué?- se volvió hacia ella- ¿por qué dices eso?

Leyenda clavó su mirada en el suelo.

- Tenías razón... esto me viene grande... ya es la tercera vez que me salvas...

- ¿Y eso que mas da?- Piccolo no daba crédito a sus oídos, Leyenda estaba... ¿rindiéndose?

- ¿Creí que no querías hacer de niñera? Conmigo tienes que estar todo el rato atento a que no me pase nada y... –suspiró- créeme yo soy la última a la que le gusta que anden pendiente de ella...

- De verdad no te conozco, Leyenda... hace solo unos días no te despegabas de mi ni con espátula, y ahora... ahora de repente me saltas con que te quieres ir. ¿Y por que razón? Tan solo porque alguien te ha pegado fuerte... nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

- NO SOY COBARDE. Es solo que...

- ¿Qué que? ¿Qué te viene grande? Hace unos días me mandabas a la mierda cuando te lo decía.

- ¡¡Hoy no es hace unos días!! Tú tenías razón, te he sido un estorbo... lo siento...- la voz de la mujer se ahogo por culpa de un nudo en la garganta.

Piccolo se acuclilló junto a ella para observarla de cerca, Leyenda aparto su mirada para evitar que su compañero pudiera verla en ese estado.

- Lo siento... Piccolo...- susurró ella mientras una lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

Un momento después Leyenda notó como una mano se estrellaba contra su mejilla en una bofetada que la movió del sitio. Sorprendida la chica se incorporó con la mano sujetándose la mejilla y miró a Piccolo que volvía a estar de pie y de espaldas a ella.

- ¡Deja ya de decir gilipolleces, Niña, y MUÉVETE! ¡¿Crees que te voy a dejar irte a casita así sin mas?! Entonces eres mas boba de lo que pensaba.- dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva- Debiste saber en donde te metías al acompañarme. Ya te di una oportunidad de volver, pero ya ha espirado. Así que... ¡¡LEVANTA TU CULO DE AHÍ Y EN MARCHA!!

Piccolo salió de la cueva dejando atrás a una Leyenda tan turbada como asustada. La chica se llevó la mano a la mejilla que había sufrido el bofetón y en ese momento sin llegar a proponérselo una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Leyenda se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva. "Gracias Piccolo, lo necesitaba" pensó la chica de ojos plateados.

Al salir fuera Piccolo la esperaba observando el paisaje yermo que se divisaba desde la terraza natural ya que la cueva se encontraba en la ladera de una alta montaña. Leyenda se acercó por detrás de él pero mantuvo las distancias, por si acaso se le ocurría soltarle un nuevo bofetón.

- Por cierto...- dijo al llegar junto a él como si no sería la cosa- Se te ve muy raro sin orejas...

Lejos de allí el Amo reprendía a su alumno mas aventajado.

- ¡Maldita sea te dije expresamente que no intervinieras!

- Lo siento, Maestro. No volveré a desobedecer, es solo que estaba tan cerca que... no puede evitarlo.

- Es cierto, Gran Rey. Kakarotto tan solo fue a salvarme, si no ese bruto me hubiera matado- dijo Avis haciendo pucheros.

- No lo hice por ti, Avis- dijo él en tono despreocupado- Yo solo quería enfrentarme a él.

- ¡Pues espera que yo te de la orden! La próxima vez que me desobedezcas no pienso ser clemente. En cuanto a ti, Avis, reúne de nuevo a tus arpías... sin esa estúpida reina slug sus vástagos están descontrolados, quiero que te ocupes de ellos, esas bestias estúpidas no valen para nada si no las puedo controlar.

- Como quiera, mi rey.- dijo hincando la rodilla ante él y después salió de la sala.

- ¿Y yo que?- dijo Kakarotto cuando Avis salió de la sala- ¡¿Puedo ir a por ese Piccolo?!- lo dijo en tono emocionado

- ¡¡QUE NO!! ¡¡YA TE DIRÉ YO CUANDO PUEDES IR!!- gritó con una vena palpitante en la frente- ¡Además tengo otro pequeño encargo para ti! ¡sígueme!

Volando con la tierra a unos cuantos kilómetros por abajo Piccolo (ya con orejas) con Leyenda agarrada a su espalda se dirigían hacía el palacio de Dios.

- Entonces ¿es verdad?

- ¿El que?

- Que existe ese Palacio Celestial... el hogar de Dios.

- Si, claro que existe. ¿Como sino podríamos dirigirnos a él?

- Vale, no he falta hacerte el cínico. Dime ¿has estado alguna vez?

- Si, bastantes veces.

- Debe de ser precioso...- dijo la chica mientras se acurrucaba nostálgica sobre la espalda de Piccolo- Un gran palacio blanco sobre una plataforma de mármol llena de jardines floridos y con unas vistas en las que se vea toda la Tierra...

- Juh. Lo has descrito bien. ¿Pareces emocionada?

La mujer de ojos plateados soltó un par de risas mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar montada a horcajadas sobre la espalda de Piccolo.

- Claro que lo estoy. No todos los días se puede conocer a un dios... ¿cómo es?

- Te sorprenderá cuando lo veas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se podría decir que él también es un bicho verde.

- Parece que no te cae bien.- Un mal gesto por parte de Piccolo fue la respuesta, Leyenda sonrió para sus adentros, luego continuó hablando- ¿Así que el dios de la Tierra también es un namekiano?... que cosas.

- Sí, así es........................... un momento, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Me lo acabas de decir tú, menso.

- ¡Me refiero a lo de los namekianos!

- ¿Eh? Creo que también fuiste tú, en la biblioteca ¿recuerdas?

- Te dije que no era humano, pero no te dije el nombre de mi raza.

- ¿Ah si?- pregunto de manera muy seria.

- Si.

- ............. Pues entonces lo he adivinado sola, ¿a que soy lista?- saltó Leyenda con aire despreocupado.

Piccolo que no se esperaba una contestación tan... desentendida, le fallaron las fuerzas y por unos instantes se precipitó al vacío arrastrando a Leyenda con él.(es decir se cayó de golpe) La chica, que seguía sentada como sobre un caballo, se agarró de nuevo al cuello de Piccolo y con el "cariño" que tenía a volar su corazón y su carácter se desbocaron.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, CAPULLO!!!!!!!!- dijo agarrándose fuertemente (casi ahogándolo) a su cuello.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUES NO VUELVAS A DECIR OTRA ESTUPIDEZ SEMEJANTE, SO PUTA!!!!!!! !!!TÚ ERES DE TODO MENOS INTELIGENTE!!!

En la ciudad de Noctua seguían las reparaciones. Las obreras se afanaban a reconstruir la puerta, pero todavía seguía muy dañada por lo que la mayoría de las guerreras hacían guardia en los alrededores. Aun que como es bien sabido, entre los centinelas siempre hay descansos, largos descansos. En este caso un grupo de centinelas charlaban y reían alrededor de una hoguera, sus armas las tenían cerca y listas para ser usadas si eran requeridas, pero aun así no estaban alerta. Mal hecho...

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre algunas de ellas matándolas en el acto, las que lograron escapar a la acometida inicial desenvainaron sus armas listas para el combate contra su atacante, Se trataba de un hombre de cabello negro y alborotado que vestía un kimono negro con un cinturón rojo y con una extraña cola que se mecía acompasadamente a su espalda...

- "¡¡Gina, vete y avisa a la ciudad!!"- grito la que parecía la jefa del grupo.

Una muchacha de cabellos rojos salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad. Kakarotto señaló a la muchacha que había echado a correr y un rayo de energía salió de la punta de su dedo, que impacto contra la chica que cayó fulminada. Las otras mujeres al ver aquello miraron al hombre aterradas.

- "no os preocupéis..."- dijo Kakarotto en arcano- "Yo avisaré a la ciudad... antes de destruirla..."

Las mujeres al sentir que el peligro se cernía sobre su ciudad y compañeras se lanzaron al ataque. El Goku de esta dimensión no tardó en deshacerse de ellas. Mientras caía la última guerrera, Kakarotto miró hacía la ciudad con una sonrisa diabólica, después se dirigió hacia allí...

Por alguna razón cuando Piccolo huyó de las arpías se había alejado mucho de la torre de Karin y ya llevaban una hora de viaje. Leyenda dormitaba sobre la espalda de Piccolo, bien agarrada, y él tampoco iba muy rápido, no había prisa y no quería llamar la atención de las arpías. De repente un grito bajo él atrajo su atención y paró a observar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica que el brusco frenazo había despertado.

- Ruidos de pelea. Allí.- dijo señalando un punto.

Ella escucho un poco.

- Son arpías... ¿y slugs?- dijo finalmente.

- Si, eso me pareció a mi también.

- ¿Pero luchando entre ellos? Eso es raro.

- Quizás estén atacando a alguien todos juntos.- propuso Piccolo.

- Sería igual de raro... al menos yo nunca lo he visto. Digamos que se ignoran mutuamente.

- Acerquémonos. Quiero saber que ocurre. ¿tú no?

- ¿Y eso que importa? Tú eres el que me lleva.

- Juh. Buen punto.

Piccolo se acercó sigilosamente entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a pocos metros de la confrontación; una vez allí aterrizó, y Leyenda y él se ocultaron entre las rocas. Lo que sus ojos vieron lo que se habían esperado, las arpías atacaban a los slugs bajo las ordenes de su matrona.

- ¿Por qué Avis atacará a los slugs? están en el mismo bando.- preguntó Leyenda mas para si misma que para Piccolo.

- El mal se ceba con el mal ¿no lo sabías?- Leyenda le miró con cara interrogante- Lo que quiero decir es que ahora que la reina slug está muerta, esos seres son bestias sin cerebro.

- Pues no hay mucha diferencia a como eran antes.

- Supongo que sin la reina ese Amo suyo ya no puede controlarlos y le son un estorbo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Leyenda le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, pero no dijo nada- ¿Para que mantener a esos seres sin cerebro si no puedes controlarlos?- se excuso él.

- Aun así eso me parece cruel, aun cuando esos seres sean los slugs.

- Bah, tú misma. Venga vamonos ya de aquí.

Leyenda salió de su escondrijo para volver sobre la espalda de Piccolo, pero cuando iba a brincar para volver a subirse notó como si alguien le exprimiera el corazón y cayó de rodillas, Piccolo se volvió preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre estas bien?

- S-si, estoy bien... solo que he sentido algo... no se...

Piccolo alzó una ceja.

- Mira que eres rara.

- No te rías hablo en serio. Hay... algo... algo que va mal...

- Creo que ese golpe te afecto mas a la cabeza de lo que creía. Venga sube y vamonos de aquí.

Leyenda obedeció sin reproches mientras intentaba explicarse lo que acababa de sentir. De repente una imagen llegó a su mente; se trataba de una pira funeraria y la que estaba en su interior era Noctua. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al evocar esa imagen, por alguna razón no pudo quitársela de la mente y un sentimiento de urgencia se adueño de su cuerpo.

- Piccolo, debo volver a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? ¿otra vez con esas? Ya te he dicho que no...

- ¡No es por eso imbecil!- dijo ella intentando olvidar ese momento de debilidad- Ocurre algo en la ciudad. No me preguntes como lo se, pero lo se.- Piccolo le lanzó una mirada escéptica- ¡Por favor Piccolo tienes que creerme! ¡Alguien les está atacando!

- ¿Estas segura de ello?- la chica asintió- Como me hagas cambiar de rumbo para nada te mato.

- Te aseguro que si todo está bien cuando lleguemos te dejaré que me mates...

El namekiano giro en redondo para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. Aun que ellos no lo sabían en esos momentos el tiempo corría en su contra.

CONTINUARA...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Por fin después de un atasco monumental he continuado este fic. Si os digo la verdad me dio un tanto de pena crear un Goku malo, y es que no me imagino a Goku convertido en un asesino frió y sanguinario .................................................................................... nada es que no lo consigo.

En fin, espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y como veis ya he dado unas cuantas pistas sobre la identidad del Amo. Aun que si no las habéis descubierto y todavía no sabéis quien es, tranquilos, en el siguiente se descubrirá. n.-

RunlineY


	10. El Amo

Desde el infierno al infierno

Capitulo 10: El Amo

Los cuerpos sin vida de las guardianas de la puerta principal se encontraban esparcidos sin piedad por la antigua rivera, la puerta que tanto costó arreglar volvía a estar destruida y del interior de la caverna solo salía silencio...

Tanto Leyenda como Piccolo se quedaron atónitos al ver lo acontecido. Aunque todavía se encontraban a varios metros de altura la mujer de ojos plateados no aguantó mas y se soltó, cayó de pie y corrió hacia el interior de la cueva llamando a Noctua casi con desesperación. Piccolo la siguió a paso mas lento y atento a cualquier advertencia de peligro. En el interior no encontró menor desolación que en el exterior, pero si una imagen mucho mas cruel...

Leyenda se encontraba tirada en el suelo, de rodillas y con las manos en la cara en un fugaz intento de detener unas lagrimas que la inundaban en un llanto silencioso pero devastador, aun así mantenía la vista fija en lo alto. La mirada de Piccolo recorrió el perfil descompuesto de su amiga y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con lo que había producido en ella tal estado. Entre dos estalactitas el maltratado y ensangrentado cuerpo de la anciana líder de las amazonas colgaba inerte e irreconocible de no ser por la túnica blanca, ahora roja, que siempre llevaba. Noctua había sido asesinada... Piccolo apartó la vista de tan espantosa visión y la centró en su compañera quien parecía no poder apartarla. Se acercó un par de pasos dispuesto a decir algo aunque no sabía qué, cuando en ese instante un ki conocido apareció a su espalda con intenciones claramente hostiles. Se dio la vuelta en el instante.

- ¡¡GOKU!!- grito al ver a la contraparte de su amigo.

- Ka-ka-rot-to- respondió él lenta y cansinamente-. No se porque te empeñas en llamarme de esa manera tan estúpida.

- Has sido tú ¿verdad?- dijo secamente.

Kakarotto dirigió su mirada hacia la anciana mientras mecía su cola acompasadamente.

- No fue fácil. Esa vieja tenía mas de un truco escondido en la manga – dijo señalando una parte de su ropa que se encontraba rasgada y quemada-. Suerte que entro en razón cuando cogí a una de las pequeñas...

Un rápido sonido metálico sonó tras de Piccolo y una sombra negra pasó como una exhalación junto a él. Lo que Kakarotto vio fue un destello afilado que volaba hacia él y que esquivó por poco. Una vez pasado el efecto sorpresa para ambos pudieron ver de quien se trataba. Leyenda empuñaba su katana apuntando con el filo a la garganta de su adversario. Sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto contrarrestaban con sus pupilas plateadas como el acero dándole un aspecto realmente amenazador y sobrenatural.

- Tú debes de ser Leyenda, Avis habla sobre ti, no te tiene mucho aprecio ¿sabes?

La guerrera se lanzó al ataque. Sus sablazos, siempre dirigidos a puntos vitales, segaban el aire a su paso mientras la contraparte de Goku los esquivaba hábilmente. Piccolo observaba el combate esperando el momento de entrar en él. Sabía que Leyenda era fuerte, pero el ki de "Goku" la superaba con creces, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que ella perdiera la ventaja, pero hasta entonces solo sería un espectador. Kakarotto pasó al ataque, Leyenda consiguió esquivar unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas, pero uno la acertó de lleno y la lanzó hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. Aprovechando este echo su adversario se abalanzó sobre ella, pero tuvo que frenar cuando un muro con forma de namekiano se interpuso en su camino.

- TÚ NO TE METAS- grito Leyenda mientras se incorporaba y se limpiaba la sangre del labio, Piccolo la miró con severidad- APARTATE O TE ATACARÉ A TI TAMBÍEN

- Déjala, -dijo Kakarotto entre risas- si quiere morir tu no eres quien para impedírselo.

Tras volver a echar a Leyenda una mirada analizante se apartó resignado. La mujer volvió a adoptar su posición de combate y Kakarotto adopto la suya, ambos adversarios quedaron en un silencio tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Piccolo miraba a Leyenda sin mucho convencimiento; él sabía que era un suicidio, solo esperaba que quedara inconsciente antes que muerta y así poder intervenir sin oír sus quejas. Su mirada paso a posarse sobre el malvado Goku, era increíble el cambio de personalidad que había producido un simple golpe en su mundo hacía años. Unos susurros llegaron a sus oídos, dirigió su vista hacia su procedencia. Era Leyenda:

Fantasmas grises de la tempestad,  
otorgad a mi acero la potestad  
de acabar vuestra venganza en nombre de la lealtad.

A medida que recitaba una y otra vez esas palabras, alrededor de su katana comenzó a formarse una niebla gris ceniza que se revolvía a lo largo de la hoja. Cuando pareció que estaba conforme con la cantidad de niebla que había adquirido su espada se lanzó al ataque.

- ¡Vaya otra que me viene con trucos!- grito Kakarotto.

En ese momento Piccolo comprendió a que se había referido al decir que Noctua tenía trucos en la manga, Kakarotto se refería a los hechizos que Noctua sabía y que obviamente había utilizado. Piccolo dirigió su mirada por un momento a la anciana muerta. "Vaya, si ha sido capaz de herir a Goku debía de ser respetable..." pensó y después centro su atención en el combate.

Kakarotto evitaba ágilmente los ataques por lo que el hechizo de Leyenda parecía haber servido únicamente para dejar una estela gris al paso de su espada que permanecía durante un rato. Leyenda dirigió su katana en un corte vertical descendente hacia la cabeza de Kakarotto lanzando en el ataque todo su cuerpo hacia delante, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad. Al fallar el golpe la katana de Leyenda bajó hasta abajo quedando así con toda la parte superior desprotegida. El malvado Goku aprovechó ese hueco en las defensas de su adversaria y le lanzó un derechazo directo hacia su cara, pero cuando su mano cruzó la estela de humo ceniciento que dejaba la espada sintió miles de punzadas hirientes en su mano y brazo teniendo así que desviar el golpe por el dolor repentino. Kakarotto se alejó unos pasos de su adversaria y se miro la parte dañada. No pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa al descubrir en su brazo y su puño miles de pequeñas y profundas heridas que parecían haber sido creadas por un montón de minúsculos cuchillos. El saiyan volvió furioso su mirada hacia la mujer. Con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara, Leyenda hizo una floritura con la espada quedándose rodeada de la niebla cortante, después dio un paso al frente y la estela gris avanzó junto a ella sin cambiar su posición.

- A mi no me corta- dijo con claro tono de superioridad, mientras adoptar su postura de combate.

Kakarotto le devolvió la sonrisa de superioridad mientras arrancaba un trozo de tela de su traje y vendaba la zona herida para evitar que sangrase mas, al cabo de un rato volvió a su postura de combate con renovado entusiasmo por éste. "Astuta niña..." pensó Piccolo mientras continuaba viendo la batalla. Leyenda seguía atacando y Kakarotto esquivando, ya que el saiyan tan solo se lanzaba al ataque cuando veía un claro hueco en la niebla, claro que la mayor de las veces que lanzaba un ataque acertaba. Por suerte Leyenda no tardaba en reiniciar el ataque, por ahora la mujer lo tenía todo controlado, claro que el saiyan seguía siendo mas fuerte...

A trevés de uno de los huecos en la niebla "Goku" logró agarrar por la muñeca a Leyenda y hacerle una llave que consiguió lanzarla por los aires a unos cuantos metros. Durante el movimiento Kakarotto sufrió varios cortes, pero bien mereció la pena el resultado... Leyenda había soltado la espada. La katana reposaba a varios metros de ella, la bruma que antes la cubría se había disipado por completo al igual que cualquier estela de niebla cortante. Leyenda sentía un fuerte dolor que le bajaba desde el hombro y le quemaba todo el brazo, el brusco movimiento de la llave le había sacado la articulación de su sitio. Levantándose como pudo intentó dirigirse hacia donde había caído su espada, pero, lógicamente, Kakarotto se interpuso en su camino. La guerrera se sentía acorralada y desprotegida sin su espada, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era precisamente su fuerte y mucho menos con el hombro dislocado. Eso no pareció importarle a su adversario que se lanzó al ataque. Leyenda consiguió esquivar su acometida durante un rato, pero como era de esperar termino siendo vapuleada por el saiyan. "Necesito ayuda" pensó ella y en un acto fugaz miró a Piccolo "No, ni hablar, no pienso pedirle ayuda. Esta es mi ciudad. Noctua era mi amiga. YO DEBO VENGARLAS"

- HACIA DONDE MIRAS- grito Kakarot mientras le volvía a golpear.

La mujer voló por los aires inconsciente, pero solo un momento. Cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo hizo una pirueta y cayó de pie y en una posición de combate que ha Piccolo le resultó familiar, pero no por haberla visto en Leyenda.

- ¿Todavía sigues con ganas de pelea?- preguntó Kakarotto.

La mujer no respondió, tras dirigirle una rápida mirada de complicidad a Piccolo se lanzó al ataque. En un momento Kakarotto y Leyenda estaban enzarzados en una pelea entre iguales a pesar de que uno de los brazos de la chica estaba inmovilizado. Piccolo observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, sin entender que era lo que había pasado. Desde que había perdido la espada Leyenda había estado dando palos de ciego, estaba claro que no sabía luchar sin ella; pero en un momento se había vuelto una experta. Algo había cambiado en ella y él no fue el único en darse cuenta. En la pelea con el brazo mal Leyenda comenzó a perder la ventaja que había ganado en un principio, pero no perdió mucha mas, ya que de repente Kakarotto se alejó de ella de un salto.

- ¡Ya comprendo! ¡Así que eras tú ¿eh?! – Leyenda se mantuvo estática en su posición de combate- Vaya, vaya. Quien lo diría... mi maestro se alegrará al saberlo... siento irme así, pero supongo que él te querrá vivo.

Kakarotto despegó del suelo rápidamente y atravesando el techo se esfumó.

- ¡¡Y una mierda!! TÚ NO TE ESCAPAS, CABRON- grito Piccolo saliendo tras él.

- Déjale Piccolo- le dijo Leyenda interponiéndose en su camino. Piccolo la miró con recelo, la Leyenda que él conocía no le dejaría escapar. Y tampoco sabía volar.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el namekiano desconfiado.

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia- respondió ella, pero su tono de voz era mas tranquilo y pausado de lo normal.- Escúchame. Te dirigías hacia el lugar correcto. Tú enemigo real está en el Palacio celestial.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo se.

- Eso no me aclara nada. ¿Sabes quien es?

- Si, lo sé.

- ¡Pues dilo ya, maldita sea!

- Tu enemigo... soy yo y eres tú...- dicho esto Leyenda se desplomó.

Piccolo la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo en un acto reflejo. No tenia ni idea de lo que le había querido decir. El namekiano observó a su amiga que estaba sin conciencia, lentamente la bajó al suelo y la tumbo con cuidado para no dañarle más sus heridas. El guerrero la analizó con la mirada como intentando descubrir quien era en verdad, con quien había hablado hacía unos instantes... cuando unos ruidos tras él le alertaron.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una niña que lo miraba asustada pero con esperanza en los ojos. Piccolo la observó unos instantes ¿cómo podía haber sobrevivido una niña tan pequeña a la masacre? A su oído llegaron unos murmullos procedentes de lo alto de la escalera, se trataban de mas niñas supervivientes. El namekiano recordó que Kakarotto había dicho que Noctua solo se rindió cuando el cogió a una de las niñas, tal vez la anciana se había entregado para salvar a las pequeñas y "Goku" había respetado el trato sin hacerles daño... o solo le había interrumpido la llegada de la pareja; en cualquier caso estaban vivas. Piccolo dirigió una sonrisa a la niña que estaba frente a él, la pequeña se la devolvió reconfortada y después miró a Leyenda preocupada.

- Ella está bien.- dijo él, lógicamente la niña le miró con curiosidad sin entender.

Piccolo suspiro al recordar que una de las dos personas que le entendían estaba muerta y la otra inconsciente. El guerrero miró a su alrededor y observó la desolación. Recogiendo a Leyenda del suelo se dirigió hacia las escaleras haciendo una señal a la niña para que le siguiera. Cuando llegó arriba una de las niñas mas mayores le guió hacia los aposentos de Noctua, donde pudo dejar a la mujer sobre la cama. Aprovechó ese momento para curar el hombro de la chica, es decir, dio un calculado tirón del brazo hasta colocarlo en su sitió, acto que provocó unos cuantos gemidos de dolor empático entre las niñas. Tras eso, y conseguir que las niñas se quedaran con ella en la habitación, se decidió en dar sepultura a las guerreras.

Un par de horas después Leyenda despertó causando gran revuelo entre las niñas y gran sobresalto por su parte al encontrarse rodeada de crías. Las niñas le explicaron todo lo ocurrido en la ciudad mientras veía asombrada y entristecida el cementerio en el que se había convertido. Algunas de las niñas colocaban objetos sobre las tumbas a modo de adornos, sobre todo en la única tumba que poseía nombre; la de Noctua. Leyenda se acercó a ella y acarició el nombre de la lapida con cariño mientras su mente evocaba la imagen de la anciana suspendida en el aire. Tras unos amargos momentos se volvió hacia una de las niñas y le preguntó por Piccolo, la niña se encogió de hombros y otra echó a correr escaleras arriba. Cuando regresó llevaba un papel en las manos.

- "El señor Verde dejo esto para ti, matrona Leyenda"- dijo entregándole la nota.

Leyenda desdoblo el papel divertida por el cariñoso apodo que las niñas parecían haberle puesto al namekiano. La nota rezaba así:

"Me dirijo hacia el Palacio Celestial. Tú quédate ahí"

- Tanto papel para esto...- se dijo a si misma con fastidio.- Es un bobo si piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados... lo malo va a ser encontrar ese lugar... ¿quizás con un simple hechizo de detección?... ¡pero no se como es ese sitio y debo visualizarlo!... bueno... puedo visualizarlo a él... ¡Ja! ¡claro, ya lo tengo!... ¿uh?

Leyenda detuvo sus pensamientos en voz alta al observar el corro de niñas con miradas de curiosidad que se había formado a su alrededor.

Lejos de la ciudad Piccolo acababa de aterrizar en el Palacio. El silencio reinaba en aquella cumbre, los pequeños jardines que tanto cuidaba Mr. Popo en su dimensión estaban completamente muertos y todo el palacio tenia un aspecto lúgubre y ajado. El namekiano avanzó con cautela atento a cualquier cambio de energía, de momento tan solo había tres energías aparte de la suya allá arriba. Una era la de Kakarotto, otra la de Avis y la tercera no sabía de quien, pero le era conocida. Cuando no le faltaban mas que unos metros para la entrada, Kakarotto y su compañera plumífera aparecieron de entre las sombras colocándose a cada lado del guerrero. Piccolo mantuvo la calma, no iban a atacarle tan solo intentaban intimidarle. Entonces del interior del palacio salió la tercera persona que ahí había. Piccolo no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver de quien se trataba. Era un hombre de su misma estatura... y de su misma raza, pero de aspecto mas anciano, que llevaba la señal del diablo en su túnica...

- ¡No... no puede ser!... ¡¿Padre?!- dijo él con los ojos desorbitados.

El Rey Piccolo de los diablos, su padre, estaba frente a él con una sonrisa ladina. Al ver que de la sorpresa parecía estar inmovilizado el Rey Piccolo se acercó mas a él.

- Si, algo así me imaginaba. Solo que no se de donde has salido. ¿Aun que puede que tú me lo expliques?

- Pues yo no pienso explicarte de donde salen los niños a estas alturas.- respondió él una vez repuesto de la sorpresa inicial.

Ahora todo el misterio de lo ocurrido en esta dimensión se había aclarado en su mente. Sin un dios que regiría el mundo, éste se moría poco a poco. En su dimensión nunca habían estado mucho tiempo sin un dios, así que el planeta Tierra no había sufrido ninguna mala consecuencia, pero en éste la presencia de su padre en el Palacio Celestial era un claro indicio de que el Kami-sama había sido derrotado... pero debía seguir vivo si el Rey Piccolo se encontraba frente a él.

Una vez oyó hablar al Maestro Mutenroshy de que fue su maestro Mutaito quien encerró a el rey delos diablos en una olla que después fue lanzada al mar... al parecer este hecho no había ocurrido así en este mundo y sin un Goku bueno que protegiera la Tierra su padre había tenido bien fácil el conquistarla. Resuelto el misterio solo le quedaba una duda en su mente: ¿dónde estaba ahora Dios?

- Dime... hijo.- dijo el Rey Piccolo en un tono burlesco- ¿Dónde has dejado a esa amiga tuya?

- No necesito a esa niña para daros a los tres una patada en el culo.- dijo con superioridad.

- Seguramente este en la ciudad- intervino Kakarotto- la deje bastante herida cuando luchamos.

- ¡Juh! ¿Qué tal si vas a hacerle una visita, Avis? Tráela aquí.

- Como quiera, mi Amo.

Avis despego para dirigirse a la ciudad cuando Piccolo se interpuso en su camino.

- No tan rápida. Antes debemos solucionar algo que dejamos pendiente.

Antes de que pudiera atacar a la arpía, Kakarotto le agarró por la espalda.

- Antes debes luchar conmigo, ya he esperado demasiado.- dijo Kakarotto.

- Propio de ti.- dijo a la vez que se soltaba, cuando miró donde un momento antes se encontraba Avis, la mujer emplumada ya no se encontraba ahí. Por lo tanto tomo tierra y se dispuso a luchar con su antiguo enemigo. Este Goku no era tan fuerte como el que el conocía, lo mas seguro es que Piccolo ganaría, solo esperaba que Leyenda también lo haría.

CONTINUARA...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. FELIZ AÑO Y SIENTO LA TARDANZA. Jejejeje las vacaciones me vuelven vaga n.nÛ

Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? ya sabéis quien es el amo, ¿os ha sorprendido? Eso espero. Sobre todo a la gente que penaba que era un tal príncipe de los saiyans :p Lo sentimos pero aquí Vegeta no aparece para nada, raro en mis fics pero cierto.

Mientras acababa de escribir este capitulo veía la película de Akira, no se si sabréis cual es... bueno esta pregunta va para aquellos que la hayan visto. ¿Alguna mente privilegiada ha entendido el final? Si es así que me lo esplique, porque yo me perdí :s

¡EA! Me despido:

Runliney

"Con el escudo o sobre él"


	11. La recta final

Desde el infierno al infierno

Capitulo 11: La recta final

(Dedicado a Phoenix-Spawn cuyos reviews siempre me recuerdan que escriba este fic n.nÛ)

La gran biblioteca de la ciudadela de las amazonas estaba parcialmente destruida y llena de escombros. Las estanterías se encontraban caídas en un efecto dominó y los libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo; entre el polvo levantado por la catástrofe una figura recogía libros del suelo, los ojeaba y después los lanzaba hacia atrás sin ningún tipo de respeto hacia ellos.

.-. ¡Joder!- maldecía Leyenda arrojando un libro tras de sí- ¿Dónde diablos estaba ese maldito hechizo?

Tras arrojar otro libro para atrás se sentó en el suelo con un suspiro de resignación.

.-. Debí habérmelo aprendido cuando tuve la oportunidad. – dijo mirando al suelo.

La mujer de ojos plateados echó una mirada a la desolación de su alrededor, a la mente le vino el día en el que Noctua le enseñó por primera vez la biblioteca tras conocerse. En aquel lugar su amiga le había relatado su deseo de formar una ciudad en la caverna contigua a la biblioteca; habían pasado 46 años y todavía recordaba lo roja que se puso cuando se enteró a que se refería Noctua con que la ciudad iba ser solo de mujeres. Aunque nunca negaría que fue divertido convertirse en la líder de una gran ciudad de guerreras, incluso cuando renunció a su cargo y se lo otorgó a Jhasa se dio cuenta de que jamás podría dejar de ser una matrona. Esa ciudad era lo mas parecido a un hogar que ella había tenido desde el Apocalipsis y verlo tal y como ahora se encontraba le partía el alma.

Unos pasos apresurados tras ella le hicieron volver la cabeza, una niña llegó hasta ella hablando con rapidez, tras tranquilizarla Leyenda le pidió que le dijera lo que pasaba. Para su sorpresa la niña le respondió con felicidad.

.-. "Hemos encontrado a una superviviente en los túneles inferiores¡La matrona Jhasa está viva!"

.-. "¿Jhasa!" – pregunto Leyenda perpleja.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa y después la guió hasta la superviviente. Y ahí estaba Jhasa, mal herida, pero viva. Leyenda se apresuró y curó sus heridas mas graves con un hechizo. La mujer abrió los ojos sobresaltada y Leyenda la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

.-. "Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, amiga"

Lejos de allí Piccolo analizaba a su enemigo. Ya llevaban un rato parados cada uno analizando al otro; el namekiano sabía perfectamente que Kakarot no era tan fuerte aquí como en su mundo, pero aun así no quería arriesgarse.

.-. ¿A que esperas!- gritó el rey de los diablos con nerviosismo- ¡Acaba con él de una maldita vez!

Goku se tronó los dedos.

.-. He esperado este momento.- le comentó a Piccolo – Estoy seguro de que será una pelea interesante, pero aun puedes rendirte si lo deseas.

.-. ¿Rendirme? No intentes impresionarme con esa falsa bondad.- le respondió el guerrero – Soy mil veces mas fuerte que tú, este combate lo tengo ganado antes de comenzar.

.-. Eso ya lo veremos.- agregó el saiyan con mirada cruel y adoptando su posición de combate.

Piccolo con suma tranquilidad se deshizo de su capa y su turbante y adoptó su postura de combate. Tras unos instantes que para cualquier observador resultaron eternos ambos adversarios se lanzaron al ataque, los dos con el mismo movimiento, con un derechazo directo que tanto uno como el otro acertaron. La energía desprendida durante el choque quebró las baldosas y levantó un gran viento que por poco hace volar por los aires al rey Piccolo. "Es increíble... la fuerza de ese hombre es muy superior a la mía..." pensó el anciano namekiano.

Los dos guerreros saltaron hacia atrás alejándose para después tomar impulso para volver a lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Rápidamente se enzarzaron en una serie de golpes, cintas y llaves tan rápidas que podían verse a ambos adversarios tan solo cuando los ataques eran bloqueados o acertaban y la lucha se detenía por unos instantes. Las acometidas se sucedían cada vez más veloces y cada vez más fuertes y Kakarotto parecía poder seguir perfectamente el ritmo que Piccolo marcaba. En un momento que ambos adversarios se detuvieron a tomar aliento a Piccolo le vino una pregunta a la cabeza que no le sonaba del todo descabellada; ¿Podía haber subestimado a Goku?

Jhasa se acercó a Leyenda que seguía buscando desesperadamente el hechizo correcto para encontrar al namekiano.

.-. "No deberías levantarte todavía, aun estas débil." – Comentó Leyenda a su amiga sin siquiera mirarla.

.-. "Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de todo esto y tú no pareces estar muy por la labor" – Le respondió la mujer mientras se sentaba junto a ella y cogía un libro al azar para ojearlo.

.-. "Eres una buena matrona, Jhasa. Tú madre estará orgullosa."

.-. "Siempre estuve a la sombra de la mejor... – le respondió mirándole con resignación- Mi madre, Noctua, siempre me reprochó que no pudiera leer estas cosas- dijo arrojando el libro- siempre comparándome contigo."

.-. "En el fondo te quería, eso lo se. Y estos libros no son mas que reliquias, no tienen importancia en estos tiempos."

Leyenda se levantó, dejó el libro y se dirigió a la salida.

.-. "¿Y la magia?"- preguntó Jhasa de pronto.

.-. "Durante más de dos mil años los humanos hemos sobrevivido sin ella, seguro que podemos salir de esta sin usarla"

.-. "¿Y Piccolo¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo?" – prosiguió acercándose a la antigua matrona.

.-. "Al modo tradicional. Buscando."

Leyenda salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras junto con Jhasa. Mientras bajaba por ellas sintió un fuerte viento pasar junto a ella y tras eso un fuerte ardor en la mejilla. Leyenda se llevó rápidamente la mano a la cara para descubrir el profundo corte que algo le había producido. Una risilla fría y seductora atrajo su atención. Avis se encontraba suspendida en el aire con una sonrisa burlona. Sin pensárselo dos veces Jhasa desenvainó y se puso delante de Leyenda lista para la batalla, pero la mujer de ojos plateados la detuvo antes de que se lanzara al ataque.

.-. "Quieta Jhasa, tú no eres rival para ella y menos estando herida"

.-. "Te recuerdo que tu brazo tampoco está curado del todo"

.-. "Es igual. Ve a proteger a las niñas, es una orden"- ultimó Leyenda.

A regañadientes y tras echar una última mirada furibunda hacia la arpía Jhasa volvió a entrar al interior. Leyenda echó mano a su katana y la aflojó de tal forma que pudiera ser desenvainada con rapidez, después sin quitar la vista de encima a Avis comenzó a bajar por las escaleras cuidando cada movimiento de su adversaria.

.-. He esperado este momento, emplumada. Casi sentí celos cuando Piccolo se pudo enfrentar a ti.

.-. Me halagas. – dijo la arpía con una reverencia- Pero es una lastima que este encuentro acabe como los demás ¿no crees? Tú huyendo en la oscuridad para salvar la vida.

.-. Mira a tu alrededor, imbécil. Siempre que hemos luchado ha sido para alejarte de este lugar, pero como ves ya no tengo nada que perder.

Avis se cruzó de brazos y observó lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

.-. La verdad es que me gusta la nueva decoración de este lugar...

Un destello metálico a su espalda interrumpió sus palabras. Aprovechando el momento de distracción Leyenda saltó desde la escalera hacia la mujer-pájaro con la espada presta. Avis intentó esquivar el tremendo sablazo, pero aun así la espada de Leyenda fue mas rápida y cortó limpiamente parte del ala de la arpía. Ambas mujeres se precipitaron hacia el suelo.

En el palacio Celestial, Piccolo seguía combatiendo arduamente contra Kakarotto. Suspendidos en el aire intercambiaban golpes. Goku lanzó un puñetazo que fue esquivado ágilmente por el namekiano que aprovechó y agarrando de la muñeca al saiyan lo lanzó contra el edificio. Kakarotto atravesó el techó y hundió el edificio que cayó sobre él.

.-. ¿Has tenido suficiente? – le preguntó Piccolo.

Los escombros se movieron y de entre ellos surgió el guerrero saiyan ondeando su cola alegremente.

.-. ¿Estas de broma? – le respondió – Jamás me había divertido tanto.

.-. Entonces ven aquí te estoy esperando.

Kakarot se lanzó al ataque. El sonido de los golpes asestados con una fuerza sobre humana podía oírse a kilómetros de distancia. A primera vista Piccolo había pensado que Kakarotto era mas débil, pero lo había subestimado demasiado. Lo que no tenía de fuerza lo tenía de furia y fiereza al atacar, en cierta manera le recordaba a Raditz o incluso a Vegeta en un principio. En todo caso su mentalidad poco tenía que ver con el Goku que conocía, el cual peleaba para divertirse sin buscar la muerte de su enemigo. Kakarotto era un adepto a la norma de la supervivencia: Matar o que te maten.

La lucha continuaba si declinarse hacia un lado u otro y ambos combatientes empezaban a sentir en sus cuerpos lo arduo de la lucha. Ante el cansancio decidieron cambiar de técnicas, los ataques físicos dieron paso a las ráfagas de energía. El saiyan fue el primero en utilizar un ataque de esa índole, extendiendo un brazo hacia el frente con la palma abierta, apuntando a Piccolo y con la otra mano sujetándose la muñeca comenzó a cargar energía.

.-. ¡Esto se acaba aquí! Ha sido un honor tenerte como adversario.

Una vez dicho esto Kakarot liberó una tremenda explosión de ki que envolvió por completo a Piccolo.

Tras su gran salto Leyenda cayó al suelo y rodó sobre si misma para evitar que sus piernas sufrieran toda la fuerza del choque. A su espalda la todavía sorprendida Avis cayó a plomo al suelo. Leyenda se dio tranquilamente la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la arpía. Esta se levantaba pesadamente entre miradas de furia y confusión, cuando la mirada de Avis se posó en el cacho de ala amputado. El rostro de la mujer-pájaro se volvió tan rojo como sus plumas y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, estaba apunto de saltar sobre la guerrera cuando se dio cuenta de que la ira no la llevaría a ningún sitio, Avis trato de calmarse.

.-. Buen golpe.- dijo a su adversaria con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.- Así evitaras que pueda volar ¿verdad?

.-. La verdad es que he fallado.- comunico Leyenda mientras limpiaba su espada- Ese golpe iba dirigido hacia tu cabeza.

Este comentario hizo enfurecer todavía más a la arpía.

.-. ¡De todas formas aun sigo teniendo ventaja sobre ti, patética humana!

Avis se lanzó al ataque a una gran velocidad, aun así el reciente golpe la había debilitado lo suficiente para que la guerrera pudiera esquivar sus ataques. Cuando pudo Leyenda se alejó unos metros de su adversaria.

.-. Este conjuro lo cree expresamente para destruirte. – le informó.

.-. ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar recitarlo, imbécil!- gritó la arpía lanzándose hacia ella.

.-. SOMBRA DE ESPADA. – gritó Leyenda mientras lanzaba su espada hacia ella.

La katana voló en dirección a la arpía, pero pasó junto a ella en vez de alcanzarla.

.-. ¡Fallaste, estúpida! – gritó Avis mientras estiraba su garra hacia la cara de Leyenda. Pero la expresión de victoria se borró rápidamente del rostro de Avis al ver que había dejado de avanzar.

.-. ¿Tan segura estas de que he fallado?- le preguntó Leyenda burlonamente- La sombra de mi espada te ha atrapado no podrás moverte hasta dentro de un rato, pero esto me dará el suficiente tiempo para efectuar mi hechizo. Preparate para pasar un mal rato querida Avis.

Leyenda puso sus brazos en cruz y agachó su cabeza como en una silenciosa reverencia, tras unos segundos que a Avis le parecieron eternos, una luz plateada comenzó a rodear a la hechicera que comenzó a recitar una tranquila letanía:

Que se abran las arenas del tiempo,  
que traigan a todas aquellas que en tus manos perecieron

Que convoque a quienes fueron esclavizadas

Y su dolor y sufrimientos caiga sobre ti

Vengándose al fin.

(N.deA.: Lo se, no rima en absoluto, pero estoy en exámenes y no tengo la cabeza como para hacer poemas. Así que os imagináis que rima y que la métrica es perfecta ¿fale?)

A medida que el hechizo era pronunciado un aura blanquecina y de aspecto arenoso envolvió a ambas contrincantes. Alrededor de Avis comenzaron a aparecer infinidad de espectros de mujeres de rostro sombrío, también aparecieron en el lugar las vasallas de la arpía. Aun que la mujer-pájaro les gritó ordenes ellas las ignoraron, roto el hechizo que mantenía su mente cautiva solo pensaban en una cosa... venganza. Tanto las fantasmas como las esclavas se lanzaron hacia ella. Aunque Avis no podía avanzar podía mover su cuerpo libremente y esquivó con su tremenda rapidez la primera acometida, tras eso, y evitando tocar a los espectros ya que su mero roce le causaba dolor, la arpía se arrancó un puñado de plumas que arrojó a la espada. Mientras volaban las plumas se transformaron en pequeñas dagas que al ser de carácter mágico partieron la katana rompiendo así el hechizo que la mantenía inmóvil. Tras ser liberada Avis se lanzó sobre Leyenda y le asestó un puñetazo que la hizo caer al suelo perdiendo así cualquier concentración sobre el otro hechizo.

Una nube de polvo siguió al resplandor del ataque de Kakarotto envolviendo así toda la escena. Cuando se empezó a disipar la humareda la mueca de triunfo en la cara del saiyan se disipó al comprobar que su enemigo seguía e pie... o mas bien flotando, pues Piccolo había soportado el golpe con la única protección de sus manos y aunque todo él humeaba un poco no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad.

Al notar que el ataque había cesado el namekiano bajó los brazos tranquilamente, le escocían un poco algunas quemaduras pero ni loco iba a demostrarlo. Dándose cuenta que en verdad había subestimado a su adversario, Piccolo se sacudió el polvo de la ropa con prepotencia; había llegado el momento de ponerse serio. Mientras Kakarot miraba a su rival inquieto, éste se tronó las tabas del cuello sin mostrar ningún gesto en su cara. Tras eso el namekiano adoptó su postura de combate y comenzó a recoger toda la energía de su cuerpo lentamente para que el saiyan no se percatara. Sus músculos se tensaban lentamente y sentía como la energía se concentraba en todos ellos, mientras observó a su adversario como adoptaba una postura inquieta ante el inminente ataque. No era difícil notar que era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación semejante y Piccolo sonrió hacia sus adentros al pensar que tal vez él no era el único que había subestimado a su contrincante.

Hacía rato que la batalla los había alejado del lugar inicial, pero aun así el anciano Rey de los demonios observaba la pelea entre su supuesto hijo y su discípulo, pero lo que realmente anhelaba era que Avis cumpliera su cometido; ya sentía muy cerca el poder supremo...

Piccolo pasó a la acción. Utilizando toda su velocidad desapareció de la vista del saiyan y reapareció a pocos centímetros de él para asestarle un tremendo puñetazo que le hizo caer a tierra. Al ver que se precipitaba al vacío Kakarot utilizó toda su fuerza para detener tan imprevista caída; deteniéndose a escasos metros del suelo alzó la vista para encarar a su enemigo, pero Piccolo ya había desaparecido. Un tremendo golpe por la espalda le hizo descubrir demasiado tarde la posición de su adversario, el saiyan terminó estrellándose contra el suelo sin tiempo si quiera para proferir un grito de dolor. Dignamente el namekiano aterrizó junto al cráter y poniendo dos dedos en la frente comenzó a cargar todo su poder en la punta de estos. El juego había terminado.

Leyenda consiguió en el último instante hacer una pirueta y caer de pie tras el tremendo golpe propinado por Avis. La mujer miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobar como todas las arpías que una vez tubo controladas ahora se desmayaban inertes en el suelo, no había rastro alguno de los espectros. La guerrera maldijo su suerte entre dientes al descubrir que su espada estaba hecha añicos; un momento después vio de reojo como algo se abalanzaba sobre ella y se apartó justo a tiempo de esquivar las mortales garras de Avis. La arpía frenó unos metros mas allá y se volvió hacia Leyenda con la mirada llena de odio. Al parecer el último hechizo había hecho perder la compostura a la mujer-pájaro y ahora parecía dispuesta a todo menos a dialogar. Leyenda volvió a maldecir su suerte por segunda vez ya que era obvio que Avis le superaba en velocidad, su cerebro trabajaba a cien por hora intentando buscar alguna solución al problema mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a la arpía.

Avis desplegó sus alas en toda su envergadura con el fin de resultar amenazadora, pero la falta de media ala le quitaba todo lo que pudiera tener de espectacular. Leyenda intentaba no mostrar la preocupación que sentía realmente, pero en verdad se mostraba MUY tensa. Tras unos momentos de tensión Avis se lanzó al ataque con un graznido similar al de un cuervo. Leyenda consiguió saltar a tiempo a un lado, pero la arpía le acertó en un costado. Aunque su adversaria perdía velocidad en tierra Leyenda se dio cuenta de que no podría esquivar muchas acometidas al sentir el ardor de la herida. Mientras esperaba impotente la siguiente embestida de la monstruo una voz resonó en su mente "tú sola no podrás con ella" le dijo, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era su voz "pero los dos juntos podremos vencerla" Leyenda sopesó con desconfianza las palabras de su invasor mental, pero al oír las imprecaciones de Avis mientras volvía al ataque le hizo tomar una decisión desesperada y accedió en silencio a la petición del desconocido. La voz resonó de nuevo en tono más tenue y distante: "La decisión que hemos tomado es irreversible... espero que no nos arrepintamos" automáticamente después sintió como una gran energía desconocida para ella recorrió todo su cuerpo y su mente se volvió un tremendo torbellino de imágenes y sentimientos cuando unos recuerdos que no eran suyos se agregaron a su memoria. De pronto todo estaba claro; las extrañas lagunas en sus recuerdos, su eterna juventud... todo tenía sentido. Lo que Avis vio fue como Leyenda cerraba los ojos y un momento después los abría para detener sus garras por la muñeca con extrema presteza. Después lanzó al la arpía por los aires con gran fuerza, con un solo ala Avis no podía frenar y lo único que sus esfuerzos lograron fue darle la vuelta y ponerla boca arriba. Con una expresión de espanto en su rostro descubrió que sobre ella estaba Leyenda. EN EL AIRE.

La guerrera propinó un empujón a la arpía en el momento justo y esta cayó al suelo con gran estruendo. Ante los ojos de la mujer-pájaro Leyenda detuvo su avance en el aire y aterrizó a escasos centímetros de su asombrada adversaria a quien miró sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, tan solo su ojos argénticos irradiaban el tremendo odio que albergaba el corazón de Leyenda hacia ese ser. La arpía intento ponerse en pie, fue entonces cuando se percató que estaba clavada en el trozo de la katana que había quedado, tras romperse, anclado en el suelo. Avis soltó un grito de terror al descubrirse derrotada, pero con el pulmón perforado lo único que salió de su garganta fueron borbotones de sangre. Leyenda apartó la mirada del ser que intentaba en vano coger un poco de aire mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Tan solo echó una última mirada a Avis cuando ésta dejo de producir roncos gemidos de desesperación.

Jhasa descendió las escaleras lentamente maravillada con el suceso que ocurría ante ella. El hecho de que Leyenda hubiese matado a Avis le hacía feliz, pero mas feliz le hacía que ante sus ojos todas las arpías comenzaban a adoptar la forma de las mujeres que habían sido antes.

.-. "¡Leyenda las arpías!"- le avisó a su amiga.

La guerrera dio media vuelta dispuesta a luchar contra cualquiera que intentara vengar la muerte de su señora, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir a que se refería su amiga. Jhasa llegó hasta ella radiante de felicidad y se lanzó hacia ella apresándola entre sus brazos. Al no esperarse semejante abrazo leyenda perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo entre risas. Pero les duró poco al recordar que la lucha no había acabado, volviendo a un aire taciturno Leyenda se levantó.

.-. "Ocupate de estas mujeres... con un poco de suerte aun recuerden sus días como humanas." – le pidió a Jhasa.

.-. "¿Y tú que piensas hacer?" – le preguntó la otra.

.-. "Iré a buscar a Piccolo, puede que esté en peligro... además he de explicarle un par de cosas" – se explico ella.

.-. "¿Por qué no te olvidas de él?" – soltó Jhasa de pronto, Leyenda la miró con curiosidad- "Quedate aquí, reconstruyamos la ciudad y sigamos adelante. Ocupa tu lugar como matrona."

.-. "¿Seguir adelante¿En esta oscuridad?... Se nota que no has conocido el verdadero sol... – se lamentó la guerrera.

.-. "Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar... además las arpías ya son historia y según me has contado los slugs también ya no habrá peli...

.-. "Hasta que quien los creó, vuelva hacerlo" – le interrumpió Leyenda. – "Gracias a Piccolo tengo la oportunidad de zanjar un viejo asunto... bueno... la verdad es que es un asunto en el que me he visto involucrada de una manera muy extraña, pero ¿y si te diría que una parte de mi tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando?"

Jhasa arqueó una ceja en señal de que se había perdido en alguna parte de la explicación. Leyenda negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía con comprensión, la verdad que visto fríamente todo era muy extraño.

.-. "Te lo explicaré más adelante." – dijo finalmente- "Ahora debo irme, pero te prometo que a mi vuelta podrás ver un amanecer como nunca lo hayas visto"

Sin esperar respuesta de ningún tipo Leyenda despegó, literalmente, del suelo y se perdió en la perpetua oscuridad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Se que en este capitulo me centro un poco mas en Leyenda, pero es que ella tiene un papel importante jeje.

Doy gracias a todos y todas aquellos/as que han seguido esta historia y me han permitido llegar tan lejos. Un besazo n.n

RunlineY

"Con el escudo o sobre él"


	12. El secreto de los dioses

Desde el infierno al infierno

Capitulo 12: El secreto de los dioses

Piccolo cargaba su poder en la punta de dos dedos que tenía junto a su frente mientras esperaba que Kakarot hiciera una muestra de donde se encontraba pues no quería fallar. Sabía perfectamente que el malvado Goku de esta dimensión no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, al menos en eso se parecía a su viejo amigo, estaba seguro de que se levantaría en cualquier momento.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pronto las piedras comenzaron a moverse y abrir paso a un desorientado saiyan. En ese momento Piccolo terminó de concentrar energía y apuntándole con los dedos fue a descargar su potente makankosappo (N. De A.: Es el ataque que utiliza contra Raditz, dos rayos uno que va derecho y el otro que rodea al primero en forma de espiral.) Ambos rayos sesgaron el aire rápidamente hacia Kakarot, éste cerró los ojos intuyendo el choque semi enterrado no tenía tiempo para apartarse. Todo ocurrió en décimas de segundo el mortal rayo pasó junto a él sin apenas rozarle y Piccolo cayó al suelo impulsado desde atrás.

El namekiano se incorporó pesadamente sintiendo la espalda en carne viva y reprochándose a si mismo tan fatal despiste. Estaba tan concentrado en aniquilar al saiyan que había olvidado que en los alrededores había otro enemigo y éste le había pillado por sorpresa. El viejo rey de los demonios entonaba una risa demente al ver que había caído tan fácilmente.

.-. Para ser hijo mío no eres muy inteligente – se burlo - ¡MUERE!

Un haz de energía voló hacia él pero no llegó ni a la mitad de su recorrido cuando fue interceptado. Piccolo miró con curiosidad a su salvador, Kakarot se encontraba entre él y el anciano namekiano y había desviado sin problemas el tiro de su maestro.

.-. No te metas en esto, viejo. – le escupió tranquilamente el saiyan.

Más repuesto tras él, Piccolo conseguía levantarse y recuperar toda su defensa. El Rey Piccolo le miró furibundo.

.-. ¡Mira lo que has hecho, niñato imbecil¡Habría acabado con él! – le gritó.

.-. ¡CALLESE! – Le interrumpió Kakarot – Matar a este hombre es mi problema y juro que si te metes en medio también te mataré a ti.

El anciano se quedó callado, calibrando en silencio que no le convendrían dos adversarios y ningún guardaespaldas. Lentamente el saiyan se volvió hacia su adversario.

.-. ¿Continuamos? – le preguntó a Piccolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

El namekiano asintió y se alejó de él de un salto, y tras adoptar de nuevo su postura de combate ambos se lanzaron al ataque sin miramientos. Al fin y al cabo era el mismo Goku de siempre, se decía a si mismo Piccolo, tan solo había cambiado de alineación.

Leyenda volaba a toda velocidad, en la lejanía podía ver los estallidos producidos por los golpes de ambos colosos. Con suma urgencia y temiendo lo peor, aceleró todo lo que pudo. Ya podía ver perfectamente el lugar donde se entablaba el combate, una figura solitaria observaba su desarrollo sobre una roca. De pronto una punzada de temor le sobrevino al reconocerlo; la mujer se paró en seco y se oculto entre las estribaciones del terreno. Aparecer a plena vista sin ningún tipo de plan no le parecía lo más aconsejable, sobre todo si Piccolo Daimaho estaba cerca del lugar. Después de tanto huir debería enfrentarse a él... por desgracia sabía cual iba a ser el resultado.

.-. Maldita sea¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

Cerro los ojos he intento aclarar sus pensamientos, debía estar completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer, no debía dudar o al final todo acabaría mal. Intentando no desprender las piedras sueltas de su alrededor se encaramó a la roca y observó lo que ocurría al otro lado. Piccolo y Kakarot habían parado se agarraban de las manos y empujaban uno al otro intentando desequilibrar al contrario, el choque de sus fuerzas empezaba a provocar un surco en el suelo que se agrandaba por momentos. El Rey Piccolo observaba impaciente el combate, esperando una resolución que parecía tardar en llegar. Por primera vez en más de cuarenta años sentía que la situación se le escapaba de entre las manos; por un momento volvió su vista hacia el oeste, por donde minutos antes Avis había desaparecido, deseaba verla aparecer con su prisionera, pero algo le decía que no lo haría. Maldijo su suerte, desde hace cuarenta años buscando su escondite y ahora que por fin lo había encontrado lo perdía. Miro a Piccolo con odio, le culpaba de todo esto. Si ese maldito "hijo" suyo no hubiera aparecido los slugs hubiesen asolado el refugio de Noctua y le hubiesen llevado a esa vieja bruja a su presencia, pero no, debía haber un maldito héroe entre ellas; un titán que resultaba ser su propio hijo. Estaba seguro que Noctua sabía el paradero de lo que andaba buscando, pero jamás pensó que fuera una persona y mucho menos aquella estúpida humana de la cual Avis no paraba de hablar. Quizás si hubiese escuchado más a la reina de las arpías no estaría ahora en esta situación tan precaria. Ese pensamiento le recordó algo y su mirada se centro en Kakarot. El saiyan estaba demostrando tener más fuerza de la que nunca hubiese imaginado.

El viejo namekiano recordó el día que se había encontrado con aquel niño con cola. El rey de los demonios iba a destruir una ciudad que se había negado a pagarle tributo (es decir un sacrificio) cuando se encontró con que alguien lo había hecho por él. Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando descubrió que el causante de tal destrozo era apenas un niño de 3 años vestido con pieles y muy sucio. Aunque mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ese mismo niño le atacó. Tras vencerle y dejarle inconsciente pensó en matarle, pero luego pensó que sería divertido entrenar a ese pequeño asesino para ver hasta donde podría llegar su poder. Ahora se arrepentía por haber cedido aquel día a la curiosidad y no a la razón. El anciano se estremeció al darse cuenta que ganara quien ganara aquella pelea iría a por él.

"Tan solo me queda una salida" pensó. Echó un último vistazo a la pelea y decidió marcharse cuando su desaparición pasara inadvertida. Claro que él no sabía que había alguien que examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos. "¿Qué tramará ahora?" se preguntó Leyenda al ver como el viejo rey ponía rumbo hacia la torre. La mujer volvió su vista hacia la pelea al oír una fuerte explosión en la cual Piccolo desapareció, al no verle sintió deseos de ir a buscarlo, pero se contuvo. Había cosas más importantes en aquel momento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al anciano hacia la torre.

Piccolo había caído a tierra tan duramente que sentía la cabeza retumbarle como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro. Un segundo disparo de energía se cernió sobre él y con gran esfuerzo obligó a todo su cuerpo dolorido a moverse para poder esquivarlo. Ambos adversarios se detuvieron a descansar un momento, el namek escrutó atentamente al saiyan en ese momento. No comprendía como podía tener tanta fuerza sin necesidad de transformarse en súper saiyan. Se preguntaba que clase de entrenamiento se había sometido para lograr tal fuerza¿sería su parte malvada la que le hacía tan fuerte? De pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza que le hizo estremecer ¿y si podía transformarse en súper saiyan, pero todavía no lo había hecho¿Qué clase de fuerza tendría entonces?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente y después se lanzó al ataque desplegando toda su fuerza. Kakarot ni lo vio venir. Aprovechando esa distracción Piccolo comenzó con una serie de ataques rápidos a los que el saiyan no tenía tiempo de esquivar. Kakarot notó como se le partían varias costillas con la última patada de Piccolo y se abrazó a si mismo en un vano intento de detener el dolor. El namekiano se sonrió, al parecer se había alarmado sin motivo; el último ataque que le había hecho había sido muy fuerte, pero al parecer el saiyan había usado todo su poder en aquel ataque. Estaba exhausto. Piccolo lo oyó gruñir hacia sus adentros y mirarlo con odio enfermizo, al parecer la derrota era algo nuevo para él no quería aceptarla. Con un grito desaforado, que mas bien le recordó a un rugido de oharzu, Kakarot se lanzó en un último envite. El namek no pudo suprimir la sonrisa de sus labios, había ganado.

Leyenda llegó a la cumbre de la torre y se le partió el alma al ver tales destrozos en el palacio. Escuchó un ruido en el interior, con cautela y ocultándose entre las ruinas fue acercándose. En el interior de una de las habitaciones, que parecía haber servido como almacén, pues estaba repleta de objetos diferentes, el rey Piccolo buscaba con gran avidez algo.

.-. ¿Dónde está¡DÓNDE! – gritaba desesperado.

Al ver la escena Leyenda se sonrió. "Iluso" pensó "tan solo Mr. Popo era capaz de encontrar algo en estas salas y supongo que no te diría el emplazamiento de las más importantes".

En ese momento el viejo namekiano se incorporó y miró hacia donde Leyenda se encontraba oculta y a ésta por poco no le da tiempo a ocultarse.

.-. ¡Maldición! – dijo el anciano con gran énfasis, tanto que por un momento Leyenda pensó que la había descubierto- Creo que tendré que preguntar a aquel piojo.

Después salió de la habitación con gran premura. La mujer de ojos plateados se quedó pensativa unos segundos ¿a quien se refería? Al momento ella misma se contestó la pregunta, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna cuando salió en pos del viejo. Solo una persona sabía donde estaban las cosas en aquel lugar.

Piccolo Daimaho abrió un compartimento secreto de su macabro trono y sacó una pequeña botella de cristal que parecía contener niebla en su interior. Abrió el tapón y aquel humo salió al exterior y frente a el poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un ser gordo de piel oscura. A Leyenda casi se le saltan las lagrimas al verlo con vida y más por el aspecto que tenía. No estaba tan voluminoso como en tiempos mejores, parecían faltarle varios dedos de una mano y una larga cicatriz surcaba su cara sobre el ojo entre cerrado de arriba a bajo, jamás volvería a ver por ese ojo.

.-. Muy bien, sabandija – le dijo el namek, Popo le miró cansadamente al darse cuenta de donde estaba, – te haré una pregunta muy sencilla y quiero que la respondas. ¿Dónde está el Agua Sagrada? Aquella que te da más fuerza de la que se tiene.

Desde su escondite Leyenda dio un respingo. "Así que ese era su plan". Ella conocía de sobra los efectos de aquella pócima, si se bebía era veneno, pero si se tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para sobrevivir a la toxina tu fuerza durmiente despertaba casi en su totalidad. Era arriesgado, incluso habiendo sobrevivido al veneno se corre el riesgo de que no surta efecto por haber llegado ya al limite de tus fuerzas. Mr. Popo dio un largo suspiro, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no negarse ante él, había descubierto cosas peores que la muerte en aquellas torturas cruentas que le aplicaba si se negaba a obedecer.

.-. Mr. Popo le conducirá hasta ella... amo...

El mayordomo se levantó ante la atenta mirada y la sonrisa socarrona del rey de los demonios. Sin poder aguantar mucho más tiempo escondida Leyenda de descubrió.

.-. ¡No se te ocurra moverte, Mr. Popo! – le gritó.

Tanto el sirviente como el amo se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos. Aunque pasada la confusión Piccolo tuvo que contener sus saltos de alegría.

.-. ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan tonto! – se burló entre risas desquiciadas.- Te pones ante mi de manera tan voluntaria que hasta me das lastima. Sobretodo con tu protector debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte tan lejos de aquí.

.-. Yo me preocuparía más por tu discípulo, es él quien lleva las de perder – se estaba tirando un farol, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo y no las tenía todas consigo sobre el bienestar de su amigo. La última imagen que había tenido de él era la de precipitarse hacia el suelo envuelto en una bola de fuego.

.-. ¡Deja de decir tonterías y sal de una vez de ese maldito cuerpo! Lucha contra mi en tu forma original si es que te atreves, así quizás no tenga que matar a la chica para absorberte, al menos no la mataré de momento.

En ese momento fue Leyenda quien prorrumpió en carcajadas.

.-. Lo siento Piccolo, pero el ser con el que hablas ya no existe – al oír esas palabras el namekiano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin llegar a comprender todo aquello. Leyenda le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo. – Verás, ante ti ya no tienes a una humana normal y corriente, aunque aparente serlo, y tampoco tengo a nadie extra ocultándose en mi interior... no... ya no soy ni Leyenda, ni Dios.

Al acabar la explicación la mujer clavó sus ojos argénticos en los negros ojos del namekiano. El anciano rey apenas podía sostenerse en pie por la sorpresa, detrás suyo el Popo intentaba asimilar toda la información recibida de golpe.

.-. E... Eso es imposible – se aventuró a decir finalmente el rey Piccolo - ¡MIENTES!

.-. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? – dijo ella tranquilamente – Comprendo tu confusión. Yo también me sorprendí cuando la longevidad namekiana comenzó a afectar al cuerpo humano permitiéndole permanecer joven. Nuestra fuerza vital se habían unido de un modo tan férreo que de habernos separado hubiese causado la muerte inmediata a ambos. Por esa razón comencé a plantarme que quizás podría conseguir una unión completa entre nuestras mentes, lo que me permitiría sumar también nuestras fuerzas con el fin de vencerte.

El anciano recobró la compostura y le aguantó la mirada de la mujer mientras sopesaba el volumen real de aquellas palabras. Todo aquello le parecía demasiado fantástico y en el caso de ser real no sabía con exactitud si aquello alteraba sus planes o no. Hacía cuarenta años había querido volver a unirse a Dios, su plan era derrotarle y cuando estuviese a las puertas de la muerte le absorbería encerrándolo en el interior de su cuerpo y adquiriendo su fuerza. Pero un viejo humano entrometido se metió en la pelea cuando él llevaba las de ganar. Ese maldito humano que clamaba venganza por su maestro asesinado y por todos aquellos que habían muerto a sus manos le dio bastante trabajo y cuando acabó con él, Dios había desaparecido. Desde aquel día no cejo su empeño en buscarlo, incluso rompió el espejo del equilibrio (un objeto mágico que mantenía el planeta en buen estado) desatando así el Apocalipsis con él fin de que él fuera a restaurarlo como era su deber, pero no lo hizo. Había desaparecido por completo. Tanto tiempo esperando el encuentro y ahora una simple humana le echaba por tierra sus planes... por segunda vez. Piccolo cerro los puños con rabia y emitió un suave gruñido de impotencia. Leyenda sonrió.

.-. Qué dilema¿verdad? – le dijo socarronamente – Sin poder absorberme tampoco puedes vencerme. Si me matas, incluso siendo como soy ahora, tú también morirás. En cambio a mi eso no me importa, moriré tranquila sabiendo que tú vas por delante.

.-. Hace cuarenta años dijiste algo parecido – le dijo él pausadamente-, pero fui yo quien gané. ¡Esta vez no será diferente¿Quieres que te lo recuerde!

El namekiano se lanzó al ataque sin ninguna piedad. Leyenda le detuvo el golpe y se lo devolvió lanzando a su adversario por los aires.

.-. No puedes usar toda tu fuerza ¿verdad? – se burló Leyenda - ¡Vamos¡Intenta vencerme! – dicho esto ambos se enzarzaron en un combate suicida y a muerte.

Algo más abajo, cerca de la tierra, Piccolo y Kakarot seguín con su lucha. El saiyan no cejaba en su empeño de seguir el combate incluso cuando ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en el aire. El namekiano observaba las reacciones de su "amigo", mientras intentaba mentalizarse de que aquel no era el Goku que él conocía, que ese era un enemigo y merecía morir. Ya estaba arto. Arto de ver como intentaba golpearle en vano, decidió acabar. Lo haría rápido y sin pensar demasiado, para no arrepentirse.

Kakarot le lanzó un puñetazo que apenas iba ya con fuerza, Piccolo le agarró la muñeca justo en el momento en que esquivaba el golpe, después con el mismo impulso le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago que dejó al saiyan sin respiración. Le soltó y tras unos segundos que a Piccolo le parecieron eternos, Kakarot volvió a atacar en ese momento el namek lo agarró y utilizando el propio impulso que el saiyan llevaba lo arrojó hacia el suelo que estaba a varios metros de altura bajo ellos.

El guerrero del espacio chocó violentamente contra unas grandes rocas antes de caer al suelo y aun así hizo un agujero en la tierra. Piccolo descendió junto al caído para darle el golpe de gracia. Parecía estar inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad, el guerrero le apuntó con su mano y cargó algo de energía en ella. Un simple disparo y habría matado a Goku... no... a Kakarot. Ese momento de duda se intensifico cuando el saiyan alzó la cabeza pesadamente e intentó incorporarse torpemente y sin conseguirlo. Cuando notó la presencia de Piccolo a su lado y vio lo que se disponía hacer, cerró los ojos asumiendo su final. El namekiano no esperó más y disparó, después se dio media vuelta sabiendo que acabaría arrepintiéndose de aquello.

.-. ¿Por qué? – Dijo la débil voz de Kakarot.

Piccolo se volteo la cara para mirarle, pero le siguió dando la espalda. El saiyan observaba perplejo el agujero que había en el suelo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

.-. Porque te la debía – contestó fríamente Piccolo. – Hace tiempo tú me perdonaste la vida a mi.

.-. Ya vuelves a confundirte de persona – comentó lentamente el saiyan simulando una sonrisa.

.-. El que se equivoca eres tú. Yo procedo de otra dimensión, en ella tú eres una buena persona, qué a salvado varias veces la Tierra, que tiene una familia a la que quiere y...

.-. Tt. Que chorrada. – le interrumpió Kakarot, mientras lograba sentarse y apoyar la espalda en una roca. – No dices mas que tonterías. Ese no soy yo. ¿Salvar la Tierra¡JAH! Mi orden es de destruirla. Tan solo le sigo el juego al viejo mientras vienen los míos a recogerme.

.-. Y que es feliz. – Concluyó Piccolo haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción. Ambos guerreros mantuvieron silencio, Kakarot tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, sopesaba esa última información. Tras un rato Piccolo volvió a hablar, tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando con el Goku de su mundo. – ¿No has pensado que tal vez nadie venga a buscarte?

.-. ¿QUÉ! – esa pregunta pareció despertar a Kakarot que ahora le miraba fijamente.

.-. Te lo contaré. En mi mundo tú planeta fue destruido poco después de que te enviaran a ti a la Tierra, y el hecho de que tu sigas aquí después de tanto tiempo me confirma que aquí probablemente haya ocurrido lo mismo...

.-.¿Quién destruyó mi planeta¡HABLA! – Por alguna razón Kakarot supo que era la verdad, lo sentía en su interior. Algo le gritaba que aquel hombre decía la verdad.

.-. Frezzer. – le respondió mirándole a los ojos, vio como las pupilas de Kakarot se estrechaban con la mención de aquel ser, como si reconociera aquel nombre. Aunque sus ojos parecían estar fijos en él, el namekiano supo que no le miraba que simplemente intentaba encajar las piezas de un puzzle demasiado grande y complejo. De pronto retiró la vista hacia un lado y su expresión cambio totalmente a una tristeza absoluta.

.-. Bardock... ese nombre¿te suena? – le preguntó.

.-. Según creo era tu padre. – respondió sin llegar a comprender del todo a donde quería llegar aquel hombre. El Goku de su dimensión rara vez hablaba sobre sus raíces, sabía que las había acabado aceptando bastante a regañadientes, él era ante todo terrícola, incluso un humano más. Pero al parecer Kakarot si sentía cierto orgullo por ser quien era, el hecho de haber estado esperando tanto tiempo esperando que los suyos volvieran a buscarle se lo confirmaba; quizás porque era la única familia que conocía y anhelaba... si era eso entonces no eran tan diferentes. Una lagrima brilló en su rostro entre la sangre seca y fue secada rápidamente por su mano con desdén. Piccolo le miró con comprensión y después se dio media vuelta y se alejó. "Que solo te has tenido que sentir... Goku"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Cuanto tiempo XDD guarden sus rifles que ya actualicé. Si, se exactamente lo que están pensando. Leyenda y Kami-sama ¿unidos? A ver lo explicaré claramente para que os enteréis de que va la historia:

La idea la saque del manga original, Dios se mete en el cuerpo de un hombre para participar en el Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales y un día mientras lo leía me pregunte un ¿y si...? entonces se me ocurrió que si los namekianos viven mas tiempo y envejecen mas despacio estar dentro de un cuerpo humano demasiado tiempo debería tener sus... efectos secundarios.

¿Recordáis el sueño de Leyenda en el capitulo 9? Aquel con el que se encuentra es Kami-sama, pero como ella no recordaba nada lo confunde con Piccolo.

Sus extraños lapsos de memoria se debían a que eran los momentos en los que Dios dominaba su cuerpo, por esa razón de repente sabía pelear mejor, era mas fuerte y podía usar su ki incluso para volar. Creo que a esa conclusión habréis llegado todos.

Si os preguntáis que hacía dentro de Leyenda tanto tiempo simplemente, al principio era esconderse mientras se recuperaba, pero eso tardó y de pronto no pudo salir.

Bueno creo que mas o menos está bastante aclarado pero no dudéis en preguntarme lo que queráis.

n.n responderé encantada n.n

RunlineY

"Con el escudo o sobre él"


	13. El Plan

Desde el infierno al infierno

Capitulo 13: El plan

Los dos adversarios se observaban mutuamente, el rey Piccolo de los demonios se había imaginado este encuentro en muchas ocasiones, pero en ninguna de ellas pasaba lo que ahora. Frente a él una muchacha humanas de apenas 20 años de edad observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el mínimo error que pudiera darle la victoria; pues bien, ella esperaba en vano, no iba a dejarse vencer por ningún ser estúpido ser humano aunque en su interior habitara todos los kaio-shin juntos.

Leyenda estaba en completa tensión, esperaba que el namekiano volviera a tomar la iniciativa, pero el anciano seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella y sin moverse ni un ápice, expectante y analizándola claramente. La antigua Leyenda deseó tener ahí su espada, sabía que el tacto sólido de la empuñadura la tranquilizaría, aunque su otra parte sabía que ni la espada más afilada serviría de algo en esta batalla. Una suave brisa hizo ondear su cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás, pero no solo fue el viento lo que llegó hasta ella, la energía de Piccolo volvía a sentirse y no solo eso, sino que se dirigía hacia allí. La mujer de ojos plateados sintió una punzada de temor, si Piccolo llegaba antes de que la lucha acabara ¿le dejaría el namekiano conseguir su propósito¿o incluso ella se atrevería? Despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento que no le ayudara a conseguir su objetivo y tras unos últimos instantes de concentración se lanzó al ataque. Comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, algunos acertaban y otros eran esquivados, pero lo importante en ese momento era no dejarle reaccionar.

Tras la sorpresa inicial Piccolo(padre) comenzó a recuperarse y los golpes de Leyenda dejaron de surtir efecto. Tras el último puñetazo encajado la chica paró en seco y apenas un segundo después Leyenda lanzó una patada que chocó violentamente contra el mentón del namekiano. Al sentirse impulsado hacía atrás disparó una bola de energía que impacto contra Leyenda y también la hizo retroceder. Ambos luchadores se pararon en seco apenas un momento. El Rey Piccolo se limpio el hilo de sangre que le caía por una de las comisuras de la boca y Leyenda sacudió el brazo que se le había quedado aturdido tras el impacto.

LA mujer volvió a llevar la iniciativa. Se dirigió hacia su oponente he intento derribarlo con un golpe en los tobillos, pero el namekiano saltó por encima de ella esquivando el golpe, cuando se volvió hacía su adversaria esta le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en plena cara que le hizo doblarse, antes de que se repusiera Leyenda le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás. Debía acabar con el antes de que Piccolo llegara. El anciano namek chocó contra la pared y esquivó un rodillazo que iba a clavarle en ésta. Al ver que se le había escapado Leyenda intentó rectificar su trayectoria, pero no lo consiguió y su rodilla golpeo la dura piedra haciendo temblar la pared como una hoja de papel. Aprovechando ese momento de distracción Piccolo Daimaho le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla en cuanto la chica se volvió haciendo que esta chocara contra la tapia, después intentó volver a golpearla, pero Leyenda se agachó y el rey de los demonios solo golpeo la pared en la que abrió un boquete. Desde su posición la mujer le lanzó un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo al namekiano doblarse, tras lo cual tomó impulsó con las piernas y saltó sobre él propinándole un tremendo rodillazo en el mismo sitio, el rey Piccolo cayó al suelo y Leyenda le pasó por encima.

Al ver pasar las piernas de Leyenda sobre él, el namekiano la agarró por el tobillo y levantándose la hizo girar en el aire varias veces. La cabeza de Leyenda chocó contra el respaldo del trono haciéndolo añicos y cuando finalmente el namekiano la soltó ella voló a toda velocidad hacia la pared. Aun tras el tremendo golpe en la cabeza, la chica pudo controlar su cuerpo para no chocar contra el muro. Paró el golpe absorbiéndolo por entero con las piernas, quedando así en cuclillas sobre el tabique. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos en ese instante, las partículas de polvo levantadas por el impacto daban un aspecto neblinoso a la escena y el odio mutuo que se respiraba entre ambos adversarios parecía hacer temblar la tierra entera. Volviendo a coger impulso con las piernas Leyenda se lanzó hacia él y desviando un puñetazo en el último minuto agarró al namekiano por el cuello y tras arrastrarlo consigo varios metros lo arrojó hacia delante. Utilizando toda su velocidad la mujer lo adelantó y le propinó una patada que detuvo su curso para lanzarlo hacia arriba y utilizando el mismo método, desde el aire de un golpe lo envió al suelo abriendo un tremendo cráter con el impacto. Leyenda aterrizó junto al hoyo exhausta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza que aun le retumbaba por culpa del golpe recibido antes.

Fue en ese momento en el que el anciano rey se incorporó súbitamente y le disparó un tremendo rayo con la boca. La mujer lo vio todo a cámara lenta el rayo de energía se acercaba a ella sin darle tiempo a cubrirse, sus ojos se cerraron de forma natural en previsión del impacto, pero justo en ese momento sintió como un fuerte brazo la agarraba de la cintura y la apartaba de la trayectoria. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró arropada por el pecho de Piccolo. Recorrió el dorso de éste hasta encontrarse con su profunda mirada negra; parecía estar bastante magullado, pero no herido de demasiada consideración. Leyenda se sintió aliviada.

.-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó Piccolo haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Ella se separó de él con un empujón y buscó con la mirada a su adversario, pero ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

.-. Mierda¡Maldita sea! – gritó ella golpeando el suelo con frustración.

Piccolo analizó a su amiga, realmente le había sorprendido encontrarla allí. Mientras subía a la atalaya había notado dos energías, una era sin lugar a dudas de su padre, pero la otra le era desconocida. Ahora sabía que su procedencia era Leyenda, pero no entendía porque. En ese momento y para mayor confusión de él apareció Mr. Popo al que reconoció incluso en su actual estado.

.-. ¡Señor¿Se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó Mr. Popo dirigiéndose a la mujer que seguía arrodillada en el suelo, ésta levanto la mirada y le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

.-. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí! – dijo Piccolo al borde de la desesperación. Leyenda le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad mientras se levantaba.

.-. Supongo que será mejor que te explique todo de una vez... – le confesó la chica y tras eso le explicó lo ocurrido con todo detalle; omitiendo escrupulosamente cualquier detalle que pudiese desvelar su plan.

Tras escuchar el relato y aun sorprendido por los hechos a Piccolo se le aclararon un par de cosas, no solo los aumentos repentinos de fuerza de su compañera, ni sus extrañas lagunas de memoria, ni su longevidad, si no el hecho de que ella se hubiese dirigido a enfrentarse directamente contra su padre.

.-. Así que pensabas sacrificarte para detener al otro Piccolo ¿verdad? – al escuchar aquello Leyenda no pudo evitar caerse al suelo de espaldas.

.-. ¿Co-como lo has sabido? – preguntó ella desde el suelo.

.-. Tt. Pues porque esa parte tuya no tiene mucha imaginación. También intentó utilizar ese truco desesperado cuando luchó contra mi.

.-. ¿Qué luchó contra ti? ... Mmm... me pregunto que pasaría en tu dimensión, la verdad es que me sorprendió cuando apareciste tú y no mi contra parte... – en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se quedó helada, miró de soslayo a Piccolo y su cara no la tranquilizó demasiado.

.-. ¿A que te refieres con lo de que aparecí yo? – le preguntó con voz glacial.

.-. Esto... je... jejejeje – Comenzó Leyenda con una risa nerviosa.

.-. ¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con que me encuentre en este lugar, verdad!

.-. ¡No te enfades¡Te juro que yo no sabía nada! Fueron Noctua y Dios los que planearon todo. – le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

.-. ¿Noctua? – le preguntó él incrédulo.

.-. Si. Al parecer ella sabía todo desde el principio. – suspiró – Aunque todo este tiempo Dios estuvo dentro de mi, yo he sido la última en enterarme. Pero ahora recuerdo todo perfectamente... lo cual es bastante confuso, pues recuerdo haber hecho cosas incluso antes de haber nacido.

.-. Son los recuerdos de Dios... entonces es verdad que os habéis unido.

.-. Ya te lo he dicho, y no ganaría nada engañándote de esa manera. Pero él hizo que la personalidad de Leyenda fuese la que prevaleciera y le estoy agradecida por ello. – le contó mientras miraba a un ponto indefinido del suelo.

.-. Ya... pero ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto? – le pregunto Piccolo.

.-. Pues... nada... supongo... – ahora fue el namekiano quien se cayó de la impresión – Hace 11 días vine aquí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y robé un fragmento del espejo del equilibrio. Ese espejo no solo controla el equilibrio de este planeta sino que lo une con las diferentes dimensiones de su alrededor. Muchas dimensiones son completamente parecidas, otras varían en pequeñas cosas y algunas son completamente distintas entre sí. ¿Comprendes? A veces un simple "no" en lugar de un "si" pueden cambiar completamente unos hechos en la historia.

.-. Eso ya lo se. – dijo recordando a Mirai Trunks – Pero no sabía que ese espejo tuviera ese tipo de propiedades.

.-. Yo tampoco... bueno Dios tampoco lo sabía, hasta que lo descubrió en uno de los manuscritos de la biblioteca de Noctua. El plan que ambos trazaron era el de traer al Dios de la dimensión más cercana en la que hubiesen derrotado a Piccolo, pero al parecer apareciste tú.

.-. Eso explica porque Leyenda, es decir, porque tú estabas tan cerca del lugar donde aparecí.

.-. Bueno el plan era recibirte nada más llegar, pero los slugs aparecieron en el último momento. – se disculpó Leyenda. – Aun así todavía no se porque apareciste tú.

.-. Eso es porque el Dios de mi dimensión y yo nos unimos, formando el ser que fuimos originariamente.

.-. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres la suma de el Piccolo malvado y mi otro yo!

.-. Más o menos... es una historia muy larga. En esencia yo aparecí cuando Goku mató a mi padre, él Piccolo que tú conoces.

Leyenda se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

.-. Creo que ya se a que te refieres... pero lo que me interesa es que ese Goku que tú dices¿no es por algún casual el Kakarot de esta dimensión? – Piccolo asintió- ¡Pero él es malo!

.-. No lo es en mi mundo. – Leyenda alzó una ceja sin llegar a creerlo y piccolo sonrió divertido ante su incredulidad – La verdad es que el Kakarot de mi mundo es fastidiosamente amable.

.-. Si... pero por desgracia no estamos en tu mundo. – dijo ella recordando la desagradable verdad - Aquí era un enemigo más y por muy fuerte que fuera muerto no nos servirá de mucho.

Ante esta afirmación Piccolo se removió nervioso y una gran gota le escurrió por la nuca; pero Leyenda demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos continuó hablando.

.-. Ahora sea como sea debo derrotar al Rey Piccolo... solo así podrá acabar todo esto...

.-. Aunque tú y Piccolo muráis, – comentó Piccolo volviendo a su seriedad habitual – este mundo no se restaurará así como así. Se de be recomponer el espejo y aún así tardará varios años y para todo eso debe tener la ayuda de Dios.

.-. Es ahí donde entras tú. – Piccolo la miró confuso – Si en verdad tienes los conocimientos de Dios en tú interior a mi muerte podrías recomponer el espejo y conseguir un sucesor con la suficiente fuerza para manejarlo.

.-. Y mientras tú te escaqueas en el Más allá. ¡No pienso ayudarte en eso! – Le gritó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

.-. ¡Pero que estás diciendo¡¡¡No me quiero escaquear de nada, pero no hay otra manera! – le respondió ella airadamente.

.-. Hay otra manera. – le respondió él tranquilamente y sin siquiera mirarla.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

TACHAAAN. Sorpresa jejeje ya se que no me tocaba actualizar este fic, pero debido a que ya me queda poco para terminarlo y que en el otro estoy atascada decidí actualizar este primero. Es más, lo voy a terminar. Por eso os anuncio que el siguiente capitulo ya es el último y que procuraré actualizarlo lo antes posible.

En fin siento hacerlo tan corto, pero es que si lo continuaba se me acababa la historia y... bueno... no soy tan buena tendréis que quedaros con las ganas. JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS Y MAS JUAS.

Un gran abrazo a los que han conseguido llegar hasta aquí sin aburrirse de mi ni de mi fic y sobre todo a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y me han acosado para que les cuente el final (y no, no lo han conseguido). Por fin descubriréis el secreto que he guardado desde que comencé el fic... si, ya sabía como iba acabar desde el principio XDDDD.

Un saludo.

Runliney

"Con el escudo o sobre él"


	14. El fin de la maldad

Desde el infierno al infierno

Capitulo 14: El fin de la maldad

Bastante lejos de la Atalaya de Kami-sama el anciano namekiano se detuvo a descansar tras comprobar que no le seguían. Alzándose a varios kilómetros podía divisar la torre que desaparecía entre las nubes, en un ataque de rabia el viejo destrozó una roca sin dejar de mirar la alta atalaya.

.-. Maldición, ese estúpido saiyan ha perdido. – comentó para sí mismo con los dientes sumamente apretados. Todavía ciego por la ira se dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse todo posible de aquel lugar, no podía enfrentarse a Dios y al otro Piccolo al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera podía enfrentarse al segundo, tan solo había logrado herirlo por la espalda; en un combate real no duraría ni un segundo. En ese momento su mente se iluminó, el estúpido de su hijo no podría matarlo de lo contrario su amiga moriría y quizás tampoco dejaría que su querida amiguita se suicidara. Una risa triunfal emergió desde sus profundidades sin poder contenerla, la prolongó durante varios segundos y después tras echar una última mirada a la torre se marchó de aquel lugar, debía esconderse, recuperar energías y atacar con todas sus fuerzas...

Justo al borde de la plataforma Piccolo se concentraba en percibir la energía de su padre, pero no había rastro de él. En cambio pudo sentir la energía de Kakarot, el saiyan parecía estar recuperado y se encontraba bastante lejos de la atalaya y el lugar donde lo había visto por última vez. El namekiano se preguntó si habría hecho bien en dejarlo marchar, pero no llegó a darse una respuesta pues en ese momento Leyenda se acercó a él.

.-. Toma, esto es lo único que he podido encontrar ¿te vale? – Piccolo recogió lo que la mujer le alcanzaba y lo miró, después asintió quedamente – Todavía no se que es lo que tienes en mente. - La chica hizo una pausa esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Al ver que no llegaba y que su compañero le había dado la espalda puso las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño. – ¡Me quieres contar de una vez tu dichoso plan! – le grito sin mayores rodeos.

.-. Tráeme algo para escribir. – esa fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del namek. Leyenda cayó al suelo de golpe, para un momento después levantarse y agarrar al guerrero por la capa y darle media vuelta para enfrentarlo. Aunque su cabeza no alcanzaba más que hasta al pecho del hombre ella tiró de la capa hasta conseguir que su cara quedara a unos pocos centímetros de la de Piccolo.

.-. ¡Quieres dejar de darme ordenes estúpidas y decirme que coño tienes en mente! – Los berridos de la mujer hicieron que Piccolo tuviera que taparse los oídos, al principio pensaba que la fusión con Dios había hecho centrarse a la muchacha, ahora estaba convencido que seguía siendo la misma.

.-. Pude que ahora seas el Dios de este planeta, pero sigues siendo insoportable, niña. – Le respondió él tranquilamente. Leyenda le fulminó con la mirada y Piccolo le respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa; en un arranque de ira la chica le empujó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza haciendo que Piccolo diera un tras pies y se aproximara peligrosamente al borde de la plataforma. Por puro instinto Piccolo intentó agarrarse a Leyenda cuando sus pies no tocaron suelo, pero tan solo llego a aferrarse a la cazadora de la muchacha que estando tan maltratada como estaba, es decir, que ya tenía varios rotos a causa de las peleas anteriores, se rompió y Piccolo se quedó con parte de la tela en las manos. Por supuesto el no calló al vacío sino que se quedó flotando al mismo nivel que la plataforma.

.-. Vaya... – dijo mientras miraba confundido el trozo de tela en sus manos con una pequeña gota en la cabeza. A medida que la confusión se le fue pasando ascendió la vista hacia su amiga con temor por la represalia de ésta. Los ojos plateados de la mujer se le clavaron como dos espadas en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Con las manos en las caderas la ropa hecha jirones y sus fríos ojos clavados en él, hizo que Piccolo se estremeciera por un momento y sin darse cuanta había retrocedido unos centímetros. Recuperando la compostura el namekiano se prestó a defenderse antes de lo inevitable, temiendo por la integridad de sus tímpanos y aunque no lo admitiera de su cuerpo en general. – ¡Ha sido culpa tuya¡Tú me has empujado¡No... no tienes derecho a enfadarte!

Sus vanos intentos por eximirse de cualquier culpa solo hicieron que la mirada de Leyenda se endureciera y diese un paso hacia delante, con lo cual Piccolo retrocedió otro más preparándose para lo que iba a llegar. Tras unos segundos de tensión el asunto se resolvió de la forma más inesperada, Leyenda se echó a reír con verdaderas ganas. El namekiano perdió la concentración por un momento y se precipito al vacío. Cuando volvió a emerger no lo hizo con buen humor.

.-. ¿Pero bueno a ti que te pasa ahora! – le gritó a pleno pulmón a la mujer que no paraba de reír.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos sujetándose el estomago con ambas manos.

.-. Lo siento... –risas- es que esa... – más risas- esa cara de pánico que has puesto... – muchas más risas -... no he podido evitarlo. – concluyó mientras se calmaba lentamente.

Piccolo aterrizó en la plataforma rojo como un tomate, más por vergüenza que por rabia, y dándole la espalda a la chica arrojó el cacho de tela por el borde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.-. Deja de decir estupideces. Alguien como tú no puede darme miedo. – dijo intentando salvaguardar lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Las risas tras de si cesaron.

.-. Si. Como tú digas. – respondió ella irónicamente.

El namekiano se volvió hacia ella furioso y todavía exhibiendo un tono carmesí en su rostro, pero la sonrisa que ella le dirigió mientras se quietaba lo que le quedaba de cazadora, le quitó las ganas de seguir con la discusión. Bajo la cazadora llevaba una camiseta morado oscura de tirantes anchos y de su cuello colgaba el camafeo que Piccolo había rescatado junto con ella la primera vez que se encontraron. Leyenda se acercó al borde quedando a la par que su amigo y también arrojó al vacío la tela.

.-. De todas formas, ya estaba muy vieja. – comentó la mujer terminando de quitar importancia al asunto.

Piccolo la siguió mirando durante un rato con curiosidad. Realmente le sorprendían los cambios de humor de aquella chica, pero desde hacía un rato parecía estar... más calmada. Quizás la propia personalidad de Dios había hecho mella en ella de alguna forma, y ahí estaba, mirando al horizonte con expresión serena cuando hace un momento estaba convencida de que no tenía otra salida que la de suicidarse para acabar con todo aquello. Al sentirse observada Leyenda volvió su rostro hacia Piccolo y éste desvió la mirada al sentirse descubierto. Ella se sonrió divertida, realmente el orgullo de ese guerrero era superior al suyo propio. No podía negarse a sí misma que aquel curioso namekiano la tuviera fascinada.

Tras unos instantes fue él quien volvió a mirarla de reojo, Leyenda le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa mientras jugueteaba con el guardapelo que pendía de su cuello. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes.

.-. Creo que debo darte las gracias. – dijo ella finalmente.

Piccolo volvió la cabeza incomodo.

.-. No tienes por que darlas – le respondió sin mirarla - ¿No fue para esto para lo que me trajiste aquí?

Leyenda rió nerviosa durante un segundo.

.-. No me refiero al hecho de que me estés ayudando en la lucha, sino a todo lo demás. – contesto Leyenda tímidamente. Piccolo la miró con curiosidad¿acaso había algo más? Tras un rato en el que la mujer esquivó su mirada, ella volvió a hablar – Hacía tiempo que no recordaba lo que era tener un verdadero amigo.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. No se miraban, al menos no con los ojos, pero sus mentes y sus corazones rememoraban cada momento vivido juntos. Por mucho que le fastidiaba Piccolo no podía negar que no sintiera hacia ella cierto cariño, tal vez... amistad, se decía a sí mismo. Era curioso que las personas más importantes en su vida habían aparecido de las maneras más curiosas, se sonrió a si mismo al recordar a un infantil Gohan calado hasta los huesos y llamando a su padre a pleno pulmón y en su mente se coló el recuerdo de Leyenda aferrada a él por el pavor que en aquel entonces le producía volar. Se reprendió a si mismo en silencio¿tan hondo había calado en su interior aquella niñata estúpida? Sin querer ni poder evitarlo su mirada se volvió otra vez a Leyenda. La mujer parecía rememorar sus propios recuerdos, pero éstos parecían ser dolorosos; en su mano apretaba el camafeo y sus ojos grises parecían haber perdido su brillo.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó él suavemente. Ella dio un respingo había olvidado a su compañero.

.-. Es... por Noctua. – respondió ella con voz quebrada. Piccolo recordó a la anciana y su modo horrible de morir.

.-. Ella estará bien, - le comentó Piccolo para animarla – era una buena mujer. Seguro que en estos instantes estará tomando el sol en el paraíso.

Leyenda no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, el mero hecho de imaginar a una Noctua ociosa le hacía gracia; pero la sombra de la tristeza volvió a recorrer su cara.

.-. Sabía que acabaría así... – dilo Leyenda mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza al guardapelo.- Todas las personas a las que he querido han acabado así... – en es momento abrió el relicario y observó la foto con tristeza – Noctua... mis amigas de la infancia... mis padres... todos...

.-. Por eso no te quedabas en la ciudad ¿verdad? – afirmó más que preguntó.

Leyenda asintió levemente.

.-. Quería protegerlas... pero he fallado...

.–. Típico de ti. – Saltó Piccolo molesto. - Cuando algo malo ocurre no tardas en echarte la culpa, aun que no la tengas. Estoy seguro de que Noctua sabía en donde se metía incluso antes de que tú o yo lo supiéramos, y en cuanto a tus padres y tus amigas... murieron durante el Apocalipsis ¿verdad? Tú no tenías forma de saber que algo así ocurriría, por lo tanto es lógico que no pudieras evitarlo. – Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Leyenda que parecía estar analizando sus palabras. A él no se le daban bien estas cosas, era demasiado rudo se dijo a sí mismo, pero no sabía que estrategia utilizar. – Dime Leyenda¿en verdad crees que yo moriré?

Ella levantó la cabeza, le miró realmente asombrada por tal pregunta y le respondió sin apenas pensar.

.-. ¡Claro que no! Tú eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Dudo que alguien pueda vencerte.

Piccolo sonrió con ironía ante la respuesta¿qué nadie podría vencerle? Ojalá fuera cierto.

.-. Eso no es del todo cierto. He sido derrotado infinidad de veces. Que haya gente más fuerte que uno mismo es imposible de evitar. Noctua era una gran hechicera, pero no pudo contra la fuerza bruta de Kakarot, al igual que él no pudo con mi fuerza... aún así todos hemos luchado. Desde el momento en que una batalla comienza pones tu vida en manos del azar, en ocasiones no por ser el más rápido o el más fuerte se gana una lucha. Puede que Noctua perdiera la pelea, pero ganó la batalla; Kakarot dejó vivir a las niñas. Todos arriesgamos algo y no hay excepción. Creo que eso diferencia a una persona normal de un guerrero y estoy seguro que la mayor parte de guerreros no saben siquiera dar un solo puñetazo... la cuestión está en que sea cual sea el precio, no nos rendimos... – volvió la vista al horizonte – Seguimos adelante, aunque acabemos en el infierno...

A Leyenda le costó un rato digerir las palabras de Piccolo.

.-. ¿Lo que quieres decir es que la muerte de todas esas personas ha servido para algo?

.-. ¿Hubieses llegado hasta aquí sin su sacrificio?

La mujer se quedó pensativa mirando hacia la nada y un momento después asintió suavemente y volvió a esbozar la sonrisa serena del principio. Se volvió hacia Piccolo quien le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño, aquello hizo que por alguna razón el corazón de Leyenda se desbocara de tal manera que se sonrojó con la esperanza de que él no pudiera oírlo. La mujer se dio media vuelta para ocultar su ansiedad.

.-. Bueno... ¡Vayamos a darle una lección a ese demonio! – anunció ella con ánimos renovados.

.-. Si, pero antes... - la detuvo Piccolo, la chica se volvió con curiosidad- Tráeme algo para escribir.

Sin poder evitarlo Leyenda cayó de bruces al suelo sin esperanzas de poder levantarse jamás.

Muy al norte de allí el anciano namek llegó a su antigua guarida. Se trataban de una serie de cuevas laberínticas en un viejo arrecife marino, pero hacía años que el agua del mar no bañaba aquella tierra. El namekiano se adentró en los túneles y recorrió un camino que conocía bien. Aquella caverna había sido su refugio en la juventud, aquel lugar destartalado le había visto adquirir la fuerza suficiente para retar a Dios y hacerse con el mundo que éste regentaba. El rey Piccolo sonrió con ironía volvería a ver todo aquello nuevamente. Llegó al centro de la cueva donde se encontraba su anterior vivienda, unos cuantos muebles de aspecto redondeado conformaban una única habitación lúgubre y polvorienta.

Entró en el interior y con un gesto de la mano hizo que unas horrendas "lamparillas" de estructura retorcida, que colgaban del techo, se encendieran iluminando la estancia. La habitación era austera, en el centro había una especie de mesa de piedra redonda con un par de taburetes, también de piedra, a su alrededor; en un lateral una destartalada hamaca colgaba de tan solo uno de sus extremos y al otro lado de la cámara una pequeña fuente natural caía sobre un lavabo echo de piedra como el resto de los enseres de la casa. El anciano se dirigió hacia la pila que recogía el agua, procedente de un río subterráneo, en estos momentos esos ríos eran el único vestigio de agua potable sobre la Tierra y obviamente lo único que había tratado de conservar por necesidades naturales. Tras beber un poco el namekiano observó su translucido reflejo a la luz mortecina de la habitación. "Si tan solo fuera más joven" pensó. Abatido se dejó caer en uno de los frías banquetas que rodeaban la mesa, apoyando el codo en la mesa y en el puño su mentón y sin mirar a nada en concreto comenzó a planear su próximo movimiento...

Kakarot volaba todo lo rápido que su estado le permitía, no tenía heridas graves, pero la lucha le había agotado. Aun no podía creerse lo que Piccolo le había contado. ¿Era verdad que los suyos ya no existían? Entonces... ¿Qué podría hacer? Durante toda su vida había esperado una nave que nunca llegaría... leal a un planeta que ya no existía... El saiyan se detuvo y desde el aire observó la devastación de su alrededor, él mismo había sido participe de su destrucción, había arrasado el único planeta que conocía. Por primera vez en su vida se odió a si mismo por todo lo que había causado y sintió que quizás todo aquello debió haber sido de otro modo...

Las palabras de Piccolo aun resonaban en su mente y el saiyan llegó a una conclusión: comenzaría una nueva vida. Nunca se había sentido a gusto atacando a otras personas (personas por lo general desarmadas) lo hacía porque era su obligación, pero ahora todo era distinto; ya no había otro planeta, ya no tenía familia, ya no tenía obligación alguna para con ellos. Bueno... al menos si tenía una... acabar con su asesino. Kakarot miró al cielo con desdén como si esperara ver en ese momento al hombre que destruyó su planeta, pero no había nada salvo el negro cielo de aquella eterna noche. El saiyan suspiró e intentó centrarse en el presente ¿qué debía hacer ahora? La pregunta se le contestó sola como si fuese un fogonazo, debía acabar con todos los vínculos que le unían a su pasado de destrucción. Puede que esa no fuera la respuesta correcta, se dijo a sí mismo, pero era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos: Empezar de cero.

Se concentró un instante y trató de percibir la energía de su viejo "maestro", no había ni rastro de él. "Seguramente ha escondido la cabeza bajo tierra en cuanto supo de mi derrota" pensó "Un momento... bajo tierra ¡Eso es!" Kakarot dio media vuelta y con toda la velocidad que pudo alcanzar puso rumbo hacia aquella cueva a la que el namekiano lo había llevado varias veces de niño.

Todavía sentado en la mesa el anciano intentaba idear su contra-ataque, pero todos los planes que conseguía discernir le parecían estar carentes de sentido. Con rabia golpeó la mesa agrietándola en el acto. ¿Qué podría hacer? Todas sus dudas se resolvieron cuando en la entrada se perfiló una sombra de pelo alborotado y cola ondeante.

.-. Cuanto tiempo, "maestro" – Le saludó el saiyan malévolamente mientras meneaba su cola nerviosamente tras de sí. Algo en la mirada de su antiguo maestro, la cual había perdido demasiado pronto la expresión de sorpresa, le gritaba peligro.

El anciano se levantó lentamente de su asiento sin apartar la mirada de su antiguo discípulo y le dedica una sonrisa malvada.

.-. Pensaba que estabas muerto, Kakarot. – le dijo el namekiano con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Esto puso aun más en tensión al saiyan.

.-. ¡Cállate, viejo, y prepárate a morir!

Con un grito desaforado Kakarot se lanzó hacia él con el puño listo. En vez de esquivar el golpe el rey Piccolo lo aceptó de lleno; el impulso llevó a ambos hasta la pared y de la fuerza abrieron un pequeño surco en ésta. El saiyan aplastaba brutalmente la cabeza del namekiano contra la pared mientras éste le agarraba del brazo. Kakarot sentía como la piedra que había tras el cráneo del anciano se resquebrajaba, las manos del rey de los demonios le comenzaron a quemar de un modo terrible. Cuando el saiyan miró vio que de alguna manera Piccolo había introducido sus manos en el interior del brazo del guerrero y que cada vez estaban más incrustadas.

.-. ¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS! – gritó al tiempo que se apartaba, pero aquello no le sirvió de nada.

En el palacio Celestial Piccolo se volvió hacia una dirección en concreto con los dientes apretados al igual que los puños.

.-. ¿Es él verdad? – le preguntó Leyenda dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mismo lugar - ¿Contra quien lucha?

.-. ¿Estas preparada?- le preguntó el namekiano agarrando fuerte mente un objeto entre sus manos, Leyenda asintió con nerviosismo – Entonces, vamos.

Piccolo despegó de la plataforma a gran velocidad seguido de Leyenda. Mientras se acercaban al lugar donde ambas fuerzas combatían algo extraño ocurrió, ambas energías desaparecieron y apareció una totalmente distinta y enorme.

.-. ¿Pero qué...? – comenzó a decir la mujer.

.-. Demasiado tarde – gruñó Piccolo.

Al rato llegaron al complejo de cuevas donde aquella maligna energía parecía esperarles. Ambos aterrizaron al mismo tiempo frente a la entrada. El namekiano analizaba el lugar prudentemente y vigilaba los movimientos del ki que parecía acercarse a la entrada de la caverna. Leyenda, por su parte, se adelantó dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas con todo aquello. Una bola de luz salió de la pared de roca con gran estruendo y con una velocidad letal.

.-. APARTA – gritó Piccolo mientras le daba un empujón a la mujer, el rayo pasó peligrosamente por donde unos momentos antes habían estado ellos.

Leyenda se levantó del suelo pesadamente. Miró a Piccolo que estaba a pocos metros de ella totalmente alerta y después dirigió su mira hacia la pared derruida. Forzó su vista para ver a través de la gran cantidad de polvo que flotaba en el ambiente. Lentamente pero con paso seguro, se acercaba una sombra de cola ondeante.

.-. ¿Le dejaste vivir! – preguntó la chica en voz alta con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

.-. Ahora no es momento para discutir eso – le contestó bruscamente Piccolo.

.-. Supongo que esto varía tus planes.

.-. En absoluto – la voz del namekiano sonó tan segura que Leyenda tan solo asintió con confianza ciega.

Una estruendosa risa provocó que ambos volvieran de nuevo su atención hacia su adversario. El saiyan poseído se había parado frente a ellos y les miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

.-. Así que tenéis un plan¿eh, hijo?- dijo- ¿y que clase de plan desesperado es ese?

.-. Ya lo veras – le respondió él. Volviéndose hacia Leyenda – ¡Toma! – le lanzó algo – aguarda mi señal y aléjate de la pelea.

Ella recogió al vuelo el objeto y aunque al principio iba a replicar, después asintió sumisamente. Al fin y al cabo Piccolo sabía lo que se hacía. Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente en namekiano centró su atención en el nuevo Kakarot.

.-. Mira que tener que recurrir a las tácticas de ese diocesillo – le espetó el namek.

.-. Hay que reconocer que de vez en cuando tiene buenas ideas. – le respondió el saiyan.

.-. ¿Utilizar el cuerpo de otro para luchar? Me das asco.

.-. El sentimiento es mutuo, patético bienhechor.

Los dos hombres enmudecieron y se analizaron mutuamente por unos instantes. De pronto como si hubiesen oído una señal solo audible para ellos se lanzaron al ataque el uno contra el otro. El choque de sus fuerzas tuvo tal magnitud que la tierra tembló y se agrietó. Los golpes eran consecutivos y veloces casi imperceptibles para una vista normal. Súbitamente Kakarot se alejó de él perdiéndose entre las formaciones rocosas, Piccolo a gran velocidad intentó interceptarle, pero todo rastro del saiyan desapareció durante unos instantes. Cuando el namek quiso darse cuenta ya había caído en la trampa, una gran esfera de energía pura volaba hacia él. Sin darle tiempo a esquivarla Piccolo la intercepto con otro disparo suyo creando así una gran humareda, antes de que se disipara Kakarot emergió de ella y le propinó un derechazo directo en el estomago el cual le saco el aire de los pulmones.

Teniéndolo en ese momento a su merced el saiyan se ensañó con él impidiendo por todos los medios que él reaccionara. Al no poder atacar Piccolo se limitó a esquivar y defenderse, cuando consiguió bloquear uno de los ataques saltó hacia atrás saliendo del agarre. Al sentir como su presa se escapaba Kakarot lanzo una ráfaga de energía que impacto de lleno en el pecho de Piccolo haciendo que éste saliese despedido y chocara contra una pared rocosa. El muro se derrumbó sobre él dejándole momentáneamente atrapado. El guerrero que aun se encontraba en pie no le siguió sino que esperó jadeante a que el namekiano se liberara.

Con una explosión de energía Piccolo se liberó de los cascotes, tenía algunos cortes y rasguños por la cara y los brazos pero ninguno era de consideración.

.-. Es hora de pelear en serio. – comentó lo suficientemente alto para que su adversario lo oyera.

Comenzó a acumular energía y su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura llameante de color azulado.

.-. ¡Eso no te servirá de nada! – Gritó su enemigo lanzándose hacia él, pero lo único que golpeó fue el aire.

Piccolo reapareció tras él y antes de que el saiyan pudiera reaccionar le golpeó varias veces a la altura de los riñones. Cuando Kakarot se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente el namekiano le asestó una patada que lo lanzó hacia arriba. Piccolo saltó persiguiendo a su enemigo y cuando llegaron a una altura considerable le golpeó en el pecho con ambas manos juntas haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo. Después cargó energía y la comenzó a descargar en el lugar donde Kakarot había caído. Cargó una última esfera con todo su poder y la envió haciendo reventar una gran cantidad del terreno.

Durante unos instantes se quedó quieto, suspendido en el aire y tratando de localizar la energía de su adversario. Sabía que no debía matarlo, porque de lo contrario Leyenda moriría, pero al no ver ningún rastro de él comenzó a preocuparse. Miró a Leyenda que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, pero ahí estaba de pie y observando el combate, esperando la señal propicia para intervenir, pensó Piccolo. Kakarot y por consiguiente su padre debían estar vivos, pero escondidos en algún sitio para recuperar fuerzas antes de volver al ataque; también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese inconsciente si era así su plan le sería más fácil de realizar.

El namek descendió hasta el centro del crater donde debería encontrarse el cuerpo del saiyan, pero no había nadie, ni ahí, ni en los alrededores. Volvió a ascender para tener una visión más amplia de la zona.

.-. ¿Qué pasa! – gritó Leyenda preocupada desde su posición, ver los extraños movimientos de Piccolo la intrigaban.

.-. ¡No te muevas de ahí¡¿Me has oído! – le ordenó él. No quería que la mujer le entorpeciera la visión con tontas idas y venidas, tampoco quería que su padre se escapara y mucho menos ahora que poseía el cuerpo de Goku; si conseguía extraer todo su potencial podría volverse peligroso. "Si tan solo pudiera separarlos todo sería más sencillo" pensó, en ese momento una idea se iluminó en su mente. El mismo conocía por experiencia propia la cabezonería de los saiyans, Kakarot no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente. Solo debía llegar hasta a él. Elevándose un poco más comenzó a hablar. - ¡Kakarot, se que me escuchas¡¡Piccolo no te tiene dominado, tan solo está utilizando tu cuerpo, pero puedes reclamarlo. Si concentras tu espíritu lo suficiente incluso podrás echarlo de ahí!

La respuesta que recibió fue un tremendo rayo de energía que pudo esquivar por muy poco.

.-. Estás hablando con una persona muerta, bastardo. – le respondió el saiyan con voz tajante.

.-. ¡Jah! Tan solo lleváis unos minutos unidos y supongo que habrás cogido ese cuerpo de malas maneras, por lo tanto su personalidad aun sigue ahí. – le respondió él tranquilamente.

.-. No digas tonterías, este cuerpo es mío. SOLO MÍO ME OYES – gruñó el rey Piccolo desde el interior del cuerpo del saiyan.

.-. ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? – le preguntó Piccolo con los brazos cruzados y aire de superioridad - ¿Es que acaso está comenzando a molestarte cierto saiyan?

.-. CALLATE MALDITO

El saiyan se abalanzó sobre él lleno de rabia, pero a diferencia de cómo peleaba al principio sus ataques eran lentos y torpes, y de vez en cuando parecía dudar. "Muy bien Goku, sigue así" pensó el namekiano. Pero poco a poco los ataques comenzaron a ganar en velocidad, al parecer el parásito estaba ganando al dueño, fue entonces cuando Piccolo se decidió a atacar usando toda su fuerza, de esa manera el rey Piccolo estaría más centrado en defenderse de los ataques físicos que de los psíquicos.

Esquivando el último puñetazo dado por el saiyan, Piccolo le coló un rodillazo en todo el estomago haciendo que se doblara aprovechando la ocasión le golpeó con el codo en la nuca y le propinó otro rodillazo esta vez en la cara. Después despejó su posición barriéndole con una patada horizontal que le hizo estrellarse contra un acantilado, le persiguió sin tregua y teniéndolo acorralado contra la pared comenzó a golpearlo furiosamente. Cuando pensó que había sido suficiente Piccolo se alejó unos centímetro y vio como el cuerpo de Kakarot caía inerte al suelo.

El namekiano se giró hacia la posición donde Leyenda observaba la batalla.

.-. ¡Acercaté un poco, pronto te necesitaré! – le gritó.

Obedientemente Leyenda alzó el vuelo y se acercó con rapidez. Piccolo descendió hasta aterrizar junto al saiyan que yacía bocabajo. Al ver que todavía seguía inconsciente comenzó a preguntarse si no se había pasado un poco al golpearle; sus dudas se disiparon cuando comenzó a moverse.

Kakarot parecía estar ejerciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incorporarse, pero al final tan solo consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas entre jadeos y maldiciones entre dientes.

.-. ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ DE MI MALDITA CABEZA! – gritó de pronto expulsando a la vez una cantidad inmensa de ki, haciendo que el namek se cubriera la cara con los brazos para protegerse del resplandor.

Por un momento Piccolo creyó ver como su cabello adquiría el tono dorado de un super saiyan al igual que su aura, pero cuando bajo los brazos para fijarse mejor el guerrero volvía a estar inconsciente en el suelo y junto a él una sombra se incorporaba con dificultad. Sin pensarlo dos Piccolo se abalanzó sobre él y agarrándole del cuello lo estampó contra la pared de detrás.

.-. ¡Leyenda la botella, dámela! – le gritó con urgencia.

El rey Piccolo se revolvió intentando zafarse del agarre que lo mantenía prisionero, pero Piccolo lo golpeó varias veces con el fin de someterlo. En el momento en que se quedó aturdido Piccolo se apartó y cogió un frasquito que Leyenda le alcanzaba, el cual tenía escrito un símbolo extraño escrito en un lateral; lo destapó y lo dejó a unos pasos de él.

.-. Aléjate de aquí y llévate al saiyan contigo. – le ordenó a Leyenda sin mirarla, su concentración estaba puesta en su enemigo el cual comenzaba a volver en sí.

.-. Pero... – comenzó a replicar ella con el ceño fruncido.

.-. ¡Hazlo! – le ordenó el namek sin miramientos. Un aura azulada comenzó a rodearlo.

Sin tener todas consigo Leyenda obedeció y pasando uno de los brazos de kakarot alrededor de su cuello se alejó volando de allí.

.-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, bastardo? – le dijo el rey Piccolo sin quitarle los ojos de encima – ¡No puedes matarme! Tu amiguita moriría – puntualizó.

.-. No, no puedo matarte – corroboró el joven namek – ¡Pero si encerrarte!

En ese momento el anciano miró la pequeña botella que había a sus pies con verdadero pavor al comprender lo que se proponía. Hacía muchos años que un humano había intentado algo similar, pero falló y el muy estúpido había muerto. No le dio mayor importancia puesto que nadie más conocía esa técnica, ni siquiera sus dos enclenques aprendices.

.-. INVOCO A LA OLA PARA ENCERRAR AL DIABLO – Gritó Piccolo Junior a pleno pulmón.

De sus manos salió un haz de luz que impactó contra el anciano namekiano, atrapándolo en su interior, después con un movimiento rápido señaló a la botella y girando sobre sí mismo el haz de luz entró en su interior, mientras las maldiciones del rey Piccolo se perdían en el estruendo. Cuando todo se calmó Piccolo se precipitó sobre el frasco y lo volvió a tapar. Luego se derrumbó exhausto. Leyenda se acercó a él a toda velocidad.

.-. ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con aire de preocupación.

.-. Si... tan solo estoy agotado – le respondió él con una sonrisa.

Leyenda se la devolvió y por un momento se perdió en la mirada del namek.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó él al sentirse observado.

.-. ¡Nada! – respondió ella inmediatamente desviando la mirada.

.-. Ya... ¡Toma! – le entrega la botella – Jamás debe abrirse – le dijo – ocúltala en algún lugar donde únicamente tu sepas que está.

Leyenda observó la pequeña botella con curiosidad sin comprender como podía haber entrado ahí.

.-. ¿Estas seguro de que no escapará? – le preguntó dubitativa.

.-. No lo hará a menos que alguien le deje. – le respondió mientras se levantaba con la mirada fija en alguien que no era ella.

Leyenda siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con que el saiyan se había recuperado y se acercaba a ellos. Tenía un ojo hinchado y uno de los brazos dislocado a parte de heridas muy graves por todo el cuerpo.

.-. ¿Do...dónde está el... el otro Piccolo? – preguntó con voz quejumbrosa.

.-. Muerto. – mintió Piccolo – Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por él.

El saiyan comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, pero se paró por culpa de una nueva oleada de dolor.

.-. Es una lastima... – dijo después – Quería acabar yo mismo con él.

.-. Lo comprendo, pero yo me adelanté. Puede que algún día tú tengas tu ocasión. – le comentó el namek sonriéndole de forma misteriosa que por alguna razón le fue correspondida.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron un momento las miradas con gran rivalidad, pero con un extraño deje de... "¿amistad?" Pensó Leyenda perpleja. Tras un rato Kakarot les dio la espalda y despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano alzó el vuelo alejándose de ellos todo lo rápido que podía.

.-. ¿POR QUÉ LO HAS DEJADO MARCHAR?- Gritó Leyenda airada mientras veía como el saiyan se alejaba. Piccolo le respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

.-. Hace años él me perdonó la vida. Al principio le odié por ello, pero luego... nunca he sabido como agradecérselo...

Los ojos plateados de la mujer se clavaron en la espalda de él con confusión, aun que por alguna razón supo que aquello era algo que poca gente sabía, la verdad era que ese comentario le hizo sentirse furiosa. Aquel hombre sin corazón capaz de acabar con toda una ciudad entera, no podía perdonarle la vida a alguien porque sí.

.-. Te equivocas de persona- le espetó furiosa.

Piccolo tan solo se rió entre dientes.

.-. Yo se que no lo hago. – tras concluir aquella frase que apenas fue un murmullo se elevó en el aire y se alejó, dejando a Leyenda aun más confundida.

Unos días después Leyenda colocaba la penúltima pieza del Espejo del Equilibrio, quitándose el sudor de la frente se levantó y se alejó mirando el espejo al completo por si había alguna pieza mal colocada del gigantesco puzzle. El Espejo era una pieza de artesanía enorme cuyo marco estaba grabado en un metal muy raro con formas de distintos animales y plantas. Todo estaba montado excepto por una pieza grande que faltaba en el centro.

.-. Después de esto, no pienso volver a tocar un puzzle en mi vida – comentó Leyenda para sí misma.

En ese momento Piccolo apareció por la puerta.

.-. ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

.-. Si, aquí está. – le mostró un fragmento del Espejo, el mismo que le había traído a aquel lugar. – Estaba en el despacho de Noctua, como tú me dijiste. Y pensar que hace una semana yo fui a ese mismo lugar buscándolo. ¡Jah! Me dejé engañar por vosotras.

.-. Te recuerdo que yo tampoco sabía nada – le dijo divertida mientras tomaba el espejo de sus mano, después se volvió hacia el grande – Veamos que es lo que ocurre.

Leyenda colocó el fragmento en su lugar correspondiente, nada más encajarlo hubo un gran destello. Poco a poco las grietas se replegaron sobre sí mismas hasta desaparecer por completo. Parecía un espejo normal y corriente, pero emitía un extraño brillo azulado bastante embriagador. Todo el Espejo emanaba serenidad. De entre las grietas y del pasillo comenzó a entrar una tenue luz rojiza.

.-. ¡Está amaneciendo! – grito Leyenda precipitándose al exterior.

Piccolo la siguió con más tranquilidad. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró que Mr. Popo y Leyenda contemplaban el amanecer extasiados. El namekiano sonrió desde su posición y también se quedó contemplando durante un raro; para él también era su primer amanecer en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente.

.-. A si que... quieres volver a tu mundo... – afirmó Layenda con un aire de tristeza y sin siquiera mirarle.

.-. Es lo justo. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar. – comentó él estoicamente.

.-. Lo comprendo. – Aun que su razón le decía que aquello era lo correcto, ella no podía evitar que el corazón se le partiera ante la noticia de la partida de su querido amigo.

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que el rey Piccolo fuera encerrado y Leyenda sabía que no era justo mantener más tiempo a Piccolo en este mundo. Con un suspiro de resignación se volvió hacia él forzando una sonrisa.

.-. Vallamos a la sala del Espejo, ahí te diré como regresar. – Después se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del palacio.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras que levaban a la gran sala circular donde el espejo yacía. Cuando llegaron Leyenda se detuvo junto a él.

.-. Solo debes ponerte frente al espejo y concentrarte al lugar donde quieras ir. El Espejo te dejará en el lugar que elijas de tu mundo. – le explicó de manera mecánica, ausente en su propio interior.

.-. ¿Tan solo eso? – le preguntó Piccolo acercándose al Espejo – Pensé que habría que decir algún tipo de conjuro.

.-. No hace falta. – le respondió con una ligera sonrisa – El mecanismo del Espejo es muy simple en realidad. Yo utilicé un conjuro para atraerte a este lugar.

Piccolo observó a la mujer durante un momento, luego frunció el ceño enojado.

.-. ¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa? – le preguntó acercándose a ella – Desde hace un rato estas de lo más rara, niña.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por la reacción del namekiano, pero después aparto la mirada y se rió de si misma. Realmente debía tener mala cara para que hasta Piccolo se hubiese dado cuenta.

.-. No es nada. – le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera pero triste – Es solo que... creo que te echaré de menos, bicho verde.

Esta vez fue Piccolo el sorprendido, pero orgulloso como siempre le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el Espejo.

.-. Yo también a ti, Leyenda... – susurró quedamente, mientras se ponía frente al gran objeto.

.-. ¡Piccolo! – oyó como le llamaba la chica con urgencia.

Cuando el namekiano se volvió hacia ella no pudo reaccionar; en un instante la mujer se había abrazado a su cuello y en otro había juntado sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso. Por inercia Piccolo la abrazó por la cintura acercándola más a él y profundizando así el beso. Pero todo aquello no duró más que unos segundos pues al igual que vino Leyenda se fue; separándose de él rápidamente y perdiéndose por el pasillo. El primer impulso que tuvo el namek fue de seguirla, pero se contuvo. "Es lo mejor..." pensó tristemente.

Colocándose de nuevo frente al Espejo Piccolo pensó a donde podría ir, desde luego no quería volver al infierno y aunque sabía que en cuanto pondría un pie en el mundo de los vivos el rey Enma iría a buscarle, el namekiano visualizó en su mente la casa de los Son durante un momento. Al abrir los ojos se encontró que tras su reflejo en el espejo se encontraba la casita tal y como la recordaba, Chichi tendía la ropa en el jardín mientras un homo blanco y con olor a comida salía por la chimenea.

Piccolo suspiró un momento y después se dio media vuelta, como él pensaba tras él ya no se encontraba la pared blanca sino la colina verde y en lo alto la pequeña casa de Son Goku. No le hizo falta mirar hacia atrás para saber que el espejo había desaparecido, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia arriba. De entre el océano de sabanas blancas colgadas apareció Chichi mirándole con asombro.

.-. ¿Pi-Piccolo? – Preguntó la mujer sin poder creérselo - ¿Cómo... cómo has llegado aquí?

.-. ¿Está Gohan en casa? – fue la única respuesta.

.-. Si, está dentro. – informó la mujer sin salir aun de su asombro.

Piccolo se dirigió al interior de la casa sin más palabras dejando a la mujer todavía confusa. Antes de entrar por la puerta Piccolo dirigió su mirada al cielo índigo del lugar con nostalgia, sentía opresión en el pecho, pero el guerrero la apartó con un movimiento de desdén de su cabeza. "Es mejor así..." comentó de nuevo para sus adentros mientras entraba en la casa y pensaba en como iba a explicar todo aquello a su joven discípulo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

"Y colorín colorado..." Ya está lo terminé, pero les regalo un pequeño epílogo para que no les sea tan dura la despedida XDD

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Y también espero que ya no me acosen más XDD esta historia no da más de sí... bueno quizás una segunda parte con Kakarot, pero no creo que la haga XDD

Me despido. n.n

Runliney

_"Con el escudo o sobre él"_


	15. Epílogo

Desde el infierno al infierno

Epílogo

La mañana era clara y fresca como no lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo, en el Palacio Celestial habían desaparecido la mayor parte de los escombros, toda una noche de duro trabajo había dado sus frutos. Leyenda y Momo se afanaban en erguir una columna que les doblaba a ambos la estatura... y la anchura. Como era de prever el peso de la poste les estaba venciendo y las fuerzas les empezaban a fallar sin remedio.

.-. S-Señora... ¿Por qué no usáis vuestros poderes divinos?- le preguntó el genio entre jadeos- el trabajo sería m...más fácil...

.-. No quiero. Tod... toda mi vida he vivido sin ellos y... no... no los usaré para... para algo tan tonto... – Le contestó la mujer sin querer admitir que todavía no sabía controlarlos totalmente. Los poderes divinos habían sido trasmitidos por completo y le eran de fácil acceso, pero los poderes del antiguo namekiano era otro asunto. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera podía utilizarlos ahora. – Venga... ya casi está...

De pronto un agudo chillido les distrajo un momento de su trabajo, procedía del interior del palacio y parecía:

.-. ¿Una olla? – Se preguntó Leyenda a sí misma con incredulidad.

.-. ¡La comida! – gritó Mr. Popo soltando la columna y dirigiéndose al interior de edificio, dejando a la chica todo el peso de la columna.

Con un grito de dolor y miles y miles de maldiciones dirigidas al pequeño mayordomo, Leyenda intentó aguantar el peso para evitar que la piedra la aplastara. Pero aquello sobrepasaba su fuerza y cuando ya creía que iba a terminar bajo el tremendo poste, alguien mucho más fuerte y alto sujetó sin mucho esfuerzo el pilar. La muchacha se quedó helada, no quería darse la vuelta. ¿Piccolo había vuelto? Si aquello era verdad quizás...

El corazón le iba a mil por hora y notaba que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento, lentamente se fue girando en verdad aquello le parecía un sueño. La silueta de un pecho firme y masculino se dibujó tras ella a contra luz, pero faltaba algo... ¿la capa? Si, debía de ser eso, se la había quitado. Sin querer despertar todavía de su sueño ascendió con la vista hasta llegar a la cara, fue ahí cuando sintió el jarro de agua fría sobre ella. No era Piccolo ¡era Kakarot!

Leyenda se alejó rápidamente del saiyan, pero a él no pareció importarle. Con un ronco gemido aupó la columna con ambas manos y la enderezó hasta ponerla en su antiguo sitio. La mujer no le quitó los ojos de encima mirándole con una mezcla de asombro y temor, cuando Kakarot se volvió hacia ella, llevó instintivamente la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, pero la había dejado en el interior para mover piedras de un lado a otro era un completo estorbo. Sintiendo el nerviosismo de la mujer Kakarot se encogió de hombros y con una ligera sonrisa le dijo:

.-. Solo quiero ayudar...

.-. ¿Ayudar? – le preguntó Leyenda con escepticismo. El Saiyan asintió, le dio la espalda y con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del cielo nuevamente azul le respondió:

.-. Se que te he hecho mucho daño. A ti y a un montón de personas, pero... te juro que eso no volverá a pasar... no quiero volver a ser el que era. Ahora que el mundo a cambiado... a mi también me gustaría cambiar...

El silencio cae entre los dos, cada uno inverso en sus propios pensamientos...

"_.-. ¿POR QUÉ LO HAS DEJADO MARCHAR?- Gritó Leyenda airada mientras veía como el saiyan se alejaba. Piccolo le respondió sin siquiera mirarla._

_.-. Hace años él me perdonó la vida. Al principio le odié por ello, pero luego... nunca he sabido como agradecérselo..._

_Los ojos plateados de la mujer se clavaron en la espalda de él con confusión, aun que por alguna razón supo que aquello era algo que poca gente sabía, la verdad era que ese comentario le hizo sentirse furiosa. Aquel hombre sin corazón capaz de acabar con toda una ciudad entera, no podía perdonarle la vida a alguien porque sí._

_.-. Te equivocas de persona- le espetó furiosa._

_Piccolo tan solo se rió entre dientes._

.-. Yo se que no lo hago. – tras concluir aquella frase que apenas fue un murmullo se elevó en el aire y se alejó, dejando a Leyenda aun más confundida."

Leyenda clavó su mirada en el suelo, tal vez Piccolo tuviese razón y en el fondo no era malvado o tal vez aquello fuera una estratagema. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia él, el saiyan volvía a tener la vista clavada en ella esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que no había sido pronunciada. La muchacha suspiró profundamente, sabía que aquella decisión, fuese cual fuese, le remordería la conciencia, perdonar no era su punto fuerte, ese hombre había matado a su mejor a amiga y a muchas otras personas a las que ella conocía. ¿Qué hubiese hecho Noctua en su lugar? Se preguntó, otro hondo suspiro hizo que finalizase su lucha interior.

.-. Está bien... supongo que todo el mundo necesita una... segunda oportunidad...

La sonrisa del saiyan se ensanchó como no lo había hecho nunca. Cuando se había dirigido hacia el Palacio pensaba que probablemente le echarían de allí a patadas y en verdad le había sorprendido tanto aquella afirmación que no sabía como reaccionar. Leyenda se removió inquieta, Kakarot seguía con la mirada clavada en ella y con una sonrisa, a su ver, de lo más estúpida.

.-. Bueno ¿pero que haces ahí parado? – le dijo harta de tanta mirada poniéndose en jarras - ¡Venga¡A trabajar! Este lugar no se reconstruirá solo.

Sin decir nada el saiyan se dio media vuelta y agarró la columna caída más próxima para enderezarla. La mujer le siguió con la mirada con desconfianza, después miro al cielo sin centrar se en un punto en concreto. "Espero no haberme equivocado" pensó "Bueno... siempre puedo volver a llamar a Piccolo." Leyenda se sonrió al imaginar la cara de pocos amigos de Piccolo al explicarle la situación, después se negó a sí misma la anterior idea. Por mucho que le echara de menos debía de continuar sin él, no volverían a verse, ahora... tan solo el recuerdo les unía.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Ahora sí, se acabó, finito¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Jejeje ¡Qué levante la mano quien me quiera matar! XDDD

Supongo que tendré que ir pensando en mudarme XDDDD La verdad es que no me convence mucho el final, pero gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Y sobretodo gracias a:

Shadir

Lady Gloria

Lady Grayson

El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana

Sakura15

Durma Vrer

Halana

Pikura-chan

Uzumaki dulce

Ralf Jones

Blue5456

Phoenix Spawn

RiMi

Alarian Mineota Xatner

Raykal

Juani Hernandez Mauricio

Que son todas aquellas personas de las que tengo reviews, en orden del comentario más antiguo al más nuevo, por supuesto. Aunque espero que haya mas gente a quien les haya interesado mi fic XD

Bueno, esto acaba aquí. Ya es hora de dedicarse a otras cosas n.n

Agur!

RunlineY

_"Con el escudo o sobre él"_


End file.
